I am Alpha!
by Hairann
Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Book 1 of Alpha Pack Mates. Inukik sanmir sesskag complete edited 02/14/08
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

* * *

AN: Couple of things to note. Since I had a couple of reviewers on my last story mention Shippo calling Kagome mom and Rin talking in third person as clichés, which I will still be trying to stay away from, I will be changing it a bit in this story. They will still be there, however, will change it up a little bit to give everyone something new.

Rin will only refer to herself in third person when she is emotional, scared or excited, so it will be a little of both rather than one or the other.

Instead of Shippo calling her momma or okaa-san he will call her momma Kag, I realize this isn't much different, however, him calling her mom fits in with the story line.

For my repeat readers you may remember that I posted in the cliché notes about people using the well, however, I did mention that what was cliché was random people being able to go across for no reason. I am mentioning this because I do have one other person using the well, but I did explain why this works and used the only reason I could come up with for it to.

Also there is a cliché of Kagome's father returning and I mention this because he is mentioned in this story, that is it, however, just mentioned. I know in some book that was put out it said that their father was dead but this story is going by the Anime/movies where it is not mentioned what happened to him.

This is the first book in a three book series. Only one Kagome/Sesshoumaru moment in here, most will be in the last book.

Small edit on 9/20 fixed spelling of ladder.

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

Prologue:

It's really hard to believe that this day is finally here, truthfully I didn't think I would catch up my work in order to graduate with my friends, but some how I managed. After graduation everyone is planning their vacations and making last minute college arrangements. Me? I'm going to be spending a little time with my family and then going back to the feudal era. Yep I will be spending my summer vacation trying to finish up the jewel and defeating Naraku.

My friends are surrounding me talking about what they are doing this summer or which college they will be going to but I am not really listening to them, truthfully I stopped listening years ago when I realized their were more important things in the world than cute boys and shopping trips. Being thrown into the past, constantly fighting for your life, learning the true meaning of evil sure has a way of helping someone grow up quickly doesn't it?

Not that I am really complaining, I love the past and my family there, I just wish sometimes that I could get a real break from it and be able to spend some more time with my other family. I know it is my duty to collect the shards since I shattered it in the first place, but still I hope we can finish our quest so I can just get a vacation.

Bringing my attention back to my friends I realize Eri is talking about her current boyfriend and something about them spending a few weeks alone in a cabin. It's fun to watch her lower her voice and glance around to make sure her parents aren't listening, it would seem they don't know about the trip, or at least that they would be alone. It's funny really my friends worry about this and my family watches me jump through a well into the past with out saying more than 'be careful'.

Perfect, my okaa-san (mother) waving me over is going to save me from these three, couldn't be better timing either, since I can see Hojo making his way over toward us. No offense to the guy, he's nice and all, but he can't seem to get a clue that I don't want to date him and my friends always answering for me never helps any. So with a wave to the girls I head over to my family before Hojo can stop me.

"Great job onee-chan!"(Older sister) Souta cheered as I walked over. The now 12 year old boy rushed over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Souta." I replied ruffling his hair and laughed as he tried to swat my hand away. Looking down at him, I just had to smile, he was getting so big. In a few more years he would probably be taller than me. I sighed softly to myself thinking about all of the time I had missed with him while back in the feudal era for the last four years. Hopefully we could finish off Naraku and complete the jewel soon so I can spend more time with my present day family.

"Come on let's get home and I will make us all some oden to celebrate." Okaa-san suggested, knowing it would get everyone in the car quickly, especially me seeing as it was my favorite meal.

"Hai okaa-san!" (Yes, mother) Souta and I replied as we rushed toward our car eager to get home for a nice home cooked meal with the whole family. Since I would be going back to the past for longer stays now that I didn't have to worry about school, who knows when the next time we could sit down together would be.

We piled into the car quickly and were now waiting for our grandfather who was currently complaining about 'impatient youths' as he slowly made his way to the car. "Hurry up Jii-chan!" (Grandfather) Souta called out the window after buckling himself in, proving his grumbles to be correct.

* * *

Later that night I looked around my room knowing I probably wouldn't be seeing it for at least a month. So many memories in this room-waking up to Inuyasha sitting next to my bed when I had taken too long to come back, falling asleep at my desk trying to catch up on my school work, throwing my clothes out of my closet trying to find my winter coat, the girls coming over to chat spending the night with gossip and ice cream, even Inuyasha streaking in here when the bath water Souta had ran was too hot- at this I just have to smile, Inuyasha looked so cute all red and wearing nothing but his hand.

"What's so funny?" Okaa-san (mother) asked as she walked into the room to find me chuckling. I noticed she was carrying my yellow backpack, quite a bit deflated from what it looked like when I came home a few days ago. Guess I shouldn't be surprised since my books no longer took up much of the room.

"Just remembering." I answered with a smile and took the offered bag from her and set it on my bed to go through what was left in it. School clothes-into the clothes basket-, first aid kit-set aside to refill-, notebooks-add to pile of papers on my desk-, ramen and potato chip wrappers-into the trashcan next to my desk-, don't think I have seen this bag so empty since I started going into the past.

"What clothes are you going to be wearing now that you won't need your school clothes?" Okaa-san inquired as she returned to the room with supplies to refill the first aid kit with. 'Odd I never saw her leave.' Shaking my head to clear my confused thoughts I took the supplies she was handing me and put them into the kit, leaving it next to my bag since I wanted it on top seeing as it gets used so much thanks to Inuyasha and his brashness.

"Kaede is having some miko (priestess) garbs made for me so I won't stick out so much while I'm back there. So I'll need to save some room for clothes for when I get back to the village." I explained as I added my brush and some hair ties into the bag.

"Okay dear, I'll go get your ninja food." Okaa-san told me with a smile as she used Inuyasha's nickname for the food and headed out of the room, making her way to the kitchen where she had stored the bags she had bought for me to take back with me.

"Here you go dear." Okaa-san returned with her smile still gracing her face as she walked back into the room with tons of snacks. "I found a new quail flavored ramen and figured since Inuyasha liked the chicken he might like this one." she explained as she added the packages to the bag followed by Shippo's candy and Kirara's fish treats.

"I'm sure he'll love it." I agreed with a smile adding my diary and bath supplies to the bag before turning to Okaa-san and embracing her. "I should be back in about a month for a supply run if we aren't too far away from the village."

"Be careful dear." she pleaded as she returned the embrace and I smiled when I felt her place a soft kiss on the top of my head. "Bring Inuyasha back with you next time, I'm sure Souta would like to see him again."

"I will okaa-san." I promised as I closed the bag up and put in on my back, following okaa-san out of the room and downstairs to say goodbye to the others. I wouldn't realize until later, but the first aid kit lay where I had left it on the bed, covered by the grocery sacs.

* * *

"Welcome child." Kaede greeted looking up from the herbs she was stirring in the black pot in front of her when I walked into her hut. I gave her a slight smile as I dropped my bag into a corner of the room and sat down next to the small fire. "Stir this for me will ye child? I shall get ye garments." Kaede requested as she handed me the wooden ladle she had been using and rose slowly from the floor.

I began stirring the herbs slowly as I had seen her do before and taking a sniff tried to place which herbs she had boiling. I could only recognize two of the three but it was enough to tell me what the tea was for, someone in the village was having stomach problems and I could only hope it wasn't her.

We all knew that Kaede was getting on in age for people of this time, but none of us were quite ready to let her go. I looked up with a smile, pushing back my worried thoughts to dwell on later, as she came back into the living area of her hut. About a year ago Inuyasha and Miroku had built another room onto her hut to give her someplace to find peace and quiet when we were all here.

"I assume three will be enough for ye." Kaede commented more than asked as she sat back down next to the small fire and handled me three wrapped packages before taking the ladle back up to continue her stirring. I ran my fingers over the brown wrapping and silently prayed that it was not the color of the garments as well.

"Hai (Yes) three should be plenty." I finally answered as I set the packages down and began untying the ribbon around the first one. Pealing the wrapping back I found an off white haori and underneath a light pink hakama. The material was made out of the same as Kaede's own and I wondered what the cloth was, it felt like cotton but I knew that it wasn't. As I pulled them out to look them over, I noticed there were white socks and a pair of wooden sandals at the bottom of the package. "Pink and off white?"

"Off white will be better since ye travel so much and pink because I did not think ye would wish to look like onee-sama(respectful older sister) and I thought pink would be best since ye are the protector of the jewel." Kaede explained as she began pouring the boiled herbs into a mug and rose from the floor. "I will be back soon, ye may use my room if ye wish to change now." And with that Kaede was out the door to deliver the herb tea.

I said another silent prayer, thankful that the tea wasn't for Kaede and, gathering the opened garments and my bag, I started back into her room. Making sure no hentai (pervert), namely Miroku, was looking in through the window, I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it next to my bag. Unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, I pulled them down and off my legs and they joined my shirt on the floor.

Grabbing my hakama first I quickly pull it on, not wanting to give anyone the chance to catch a peep show, and tied the strings to hold it in place. The haori was pulled on next, and tied just as quickly, taking another glance at the window. I was being paranoid I knew, but then again what else would I be when Sango and I always had to worry about Miroku watching us while we bathed. I knew he was there to see her, but it didn't help much.

Shaking my head to clear thoughts of hentai monks, I leaned over to begin pulling on my socks when I heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. "Hey Kagome-chan you in here? Kaede said you were back." Sango's voice drifted into the room followed by a loud smack and a thud. It would seem Miroku's hand was wandering again and Sango had taken care of him, again.

"Yeah back here Sango." I replied shaking my head at their antics and smiled up at Sango as she walked into the room. She gave my new look a once over and smiled as she nodded her approval.

"Wow you even look the part now." Her comment made me stop and think for a moment, did she mean I looked the part of a miko or the part of Kikyou? "It's good that the hakama isn't red, maybe Inuyasha will be less likely to confuse you with 'her'." Sango continued, she must have seen my hesitation and I had to smile at my 'sister' being able to read me so well.

"If he couldn't stop confusing us when I was wearing my school uniform I doubt he will now, but he has nothing to do with me changing my looks. I figured this would get me less comments about how 'indecent' my clothing was." I laughed as I waved my hand to dismiss the idea. Had anyone from this era seen some of the other clothes in my time they wouldn't think mine was so indecent. Heck I think that if they ever saw some of the lingerie they would probably have a heart attack.

"So what did I miss while I was gone?" I inquired as I started running my brush through my hair and began a French braid as she started updating me. Not much had happened, Shippo and Inuyasha had fought, they took care of a few lesser demons that were in the area, Miroku was a hentai, same old thing. When the braid was to the nap of my neck, I tied it off with a pony tail as I had seen on a movie one time.

I figured since people in this time had probably never seen the style before, they would be less likely to think I am Kikyou. I couldn't understand how people could confuse the two of us so much, yeah I'm her reincarnation and she does look slightly like an older version of me, but you would think perhaps we were sisters but not the same person. The only thing we really had in common was our long black hair and deep brown eyes.

Well and now the miko garbs, but really that was it. I really just can't understand people some times. I mean she is hard, cold and emotionless while I am happy, carefree, and busting at the seams with emotions. She is made of clay and graveyard soil and I am made of flesh and bones. She is the walking dead and I am alive. She steals the souls of the dead to stay on this earth and I am constantly feeling a hole where part of my soul is missing, knowing that I could take it back but it would kill her and Inuyasha would never forgive me.

Though that is not the only reason I don't take it back, no it would kill her, even though she is already dead, and I could not do that to her especially knowing everything she has gone through and lost. Sango clearing her throat brought me back to the present, seems my mind had wandered off again and she was looking at me concerned.

Flashing her a bright smile, I leaned down and gathered my stuff to put in my bag and stood back up with it in my hands. I flipped my long hair over my shoulder, wondering when it had gotten so long with out me noticing. The thought appeared to cut it, no way people would confuse me with Kikyou if I had a bowl cut, but as quick as the thought appeared it left, no way I was going to walk around with a bowl cut.

"Think Miroku is waking up." I commented with a giggle as the sounds of his moaning drifted in from the other room. As we walked in we saw him sitting up rubbing his head with his non cursed hand.

"Guess I didn't hit him hard enough." Sango decided, speaking loud enough for the houshi (monk) to hear her and hid a smile behind her hand when he visibly flinched. However, what ever comment he was going to make was cut off when the bamboo door covering was pushed aside and Inuyasha walked in. He gave me a once over and moved over to sit against the wall without any comment.

Noticing I was receiving a strange look from Miroku as well I decided it would be best to explain it. "Since I will be here most of the time, and only returning home for supplies until this is over, I felt it was better that I fit in with this time. I thought about wearing a kimono but it would be too hard to run and fight it that and my normal clothing was getting me more odd looks than I could stand. If I am going to be a miko full time now I might as well look the part right?" I wasn't really expecting an answer and so wasn't surprised when I didn't get one and decided to make a late night snack. And I knew just the thing to get Inuyasha over any awkwardness he might have.

"So who's up for trying a new flavor of ramen?" I called out cheerfully as I set a pot of water on the fire and began pulling the bags out of my backpack.

"Me!" Shippo raced into the hut and jumped into my arms, I wondered where he had been all this time, but shrugged it off as he was probably off playing and embraced him back.

"New flavor?" Inuyasha spoke up for the first time since he entered the hut and started sniffing the air. I wondered if he knew it was pointless since they were still in air tight seals but decided it didn't matter since he looked so cute when he did that. Very dog-like.

"It's quail, okaa-san thought since you liked chicken you might like this one." I opened one of the seasoning packets so he could smell it and had to force myself not to laugh when he inhaled the new scent too deeply and had to rub his nose to stop himself from sneezing. He gave a slight nod, which I took as his approval of the ramen, and checked on the water as he sat back down against the wall.

With the water now at a full boil, I began adding the noodles as Shippo told me about everything I had missed while I was gone. Like Sango he spoke of the fight he had with Inuyasha, but also about some of the games he had been playing with the village children, and how he could now transform into others without showing his tail, his bow on the other hand he still needed to work on. Seems this was what had gotten him and Inuyasha into the fight, he had transformed into Kouga and baited Inuyasha.

After hearing him admit that he was at fault for the fight but not really seeing a problem with it, I decided it was about time to add some discipline into his life, but that will have to wait until tomorrow as I was in no mood to deal with either his whining or Inuyasha's gloating tonight.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I could feel the warm rays of the sun filtering in through the doorway and briefly wondered why Inuyasha had let me sleep in so late. Normally long before now I would have a screaming hanyou (half demon) in my face complaining about slow and weak ningen (human).

Yawning, I stretched out the kinks I had acquired during the night and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Glancing around the hut, I noticed Sango was preparing breakfast while Shippo watched from his perch on her shoulder. Miroku was meditating in the corner not far from them and Kaede was quietly sipping her tea next to him. Looking around the hut again, I failed to spot Inuyasha, unsure if this was good or bad.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I questioned the others as I stifled another yawn. Sango glanced over, catching my eyes with hers, and I saw the look held within their depth. They didn't need to say it, I already knew where he was now. Sango only gives that look when ever 'she' is around. 'Why is she here in the morning though? She's never done that before.'

I smiled to the others to let them know Inuyasha's where abouts weren't bothering me and I wasn't really lying to them, 'their' meetings didn't bother me as much as they used to. "What's for breakfast?" I inquired with a bright smile as I was getting up out of my sleeping bag and noticed the looks they were giving me. Clearly they didn't believe that I was okay with it.

"Some left over stew from last night." Sango informed me as she returned my smile and brought her attention back to the pot in front of her. "You should have enough time for a bath if you want."

"Sounds good. You coming Shippo?" I asked the little kitsune (fox) and with a grin and nod of his head, he jumped from Sango's shoulder to my own. I grabbed my bathing supplies and bow and arrows, just in case, and with a quick wave to the others, I headed out of the hut toward the hot springs.

My first step out the door I was blinded by the sun's rays and wondered just how long I had slept in and why the others hadn't started breakfast earlier. I decided I would ask Shippo about it while at the springs, along with talking to him about his behavior. I really didn't want to play the 'bad parent' but he only acts that way toward Inuyasha and is always baiting him knowing I would 'sit' Inuyasha if he hit him.

It really wasn't fair to Inuyasha to always take Shippo's side like I do, but I guess they are not the only ones that have some growing up to do, seems I do as well.

* * *

"If she keeps smiling like that I may just start to believe it." Sango informed the others, her eyes still on the bamboo door covering Kagome had just past a few moments ago.

"You think perhaps Lady Kagome has given up waiting on Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned, opening his eyes, his meditation completed. Sango nodded sadly and they both turned to look at Kaede as she spoke.

"I myself would not be surprised if she had. Onee-sama (respectful old sister) coming back put up a wall between those two. I am surprised she lasted this long."

"I always thought those two would be so great together if Inuyasha would just grow up and see what was right in front of him. I can't blame Kagome-chan (honorific for girl or child) if she did, he has made no show of wanting to be with her other than fighting with Kouga whenever he comes around. A girl needs more than that to know you care." Sango sighed sadly and went back to stirring breakfast. A moment later a loud slap echoed in the small hut.

"That isn't helping you any houshi-sama (respectful monk). Try finding ways to show you care that aren't so hentai! (pervert)" Sango yelled, annoyed that he was already groping her backside this early in the morning. "It is far too early for this." she mumbled to herself and Kaede nodded silently in agreement.

* * *

"Shippo we need to talk." I dived right into the conversation, deciding it was better than beating around the bush, as I climbed into the hot springs and sat back against the large rocks that surrounded it.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo wondered as he looked up from playing with the rubber ducky I had brought back for him a few months back. I patted the rock next to me and waited until he had swam over and sat down next to me before speaking again.

"We need to talk about what you did last night Shippo. We are going to have to change some things to make things easier on the group as a whole." I started as I poured a small amount of shampoo into my hands and started working it into his hair and tail.

"You're not going to make me leave are you?" Shippo whispered so softly I almost missed it and even then it took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about. Turning him around, I saw the unshed tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shippo I would never leave you." I assured him as I pulled him into my arms and sat him on my lap. "Even if I did it would only be for your safety and I would always return." I swore as I wrapped my arms tightly around him and pulled him toward me.

"Really?" Shippo wondered as he looked up at me. I could still see the unshed tears in his eyes but no more had formed and those already there were beginning to dry.

"Hai (yes) really." I replied as I sat him back down next to me and finished working the shampoo into his hair and waited as he dunked under to rinse it out. "What I meant Shippo is you can't keep baiting Inuyasha like that, it's not fair that I 'sit' him when you start it. From now on when you do something you shouldn't I am going to be discipling you just as I do Inuyasha and Sango does Miroku, just, uh, not so violently." Shippo and I both giggled at that before he sobered back up.

"Does that mean you don't want me to practice my tricks?" Shippo questioned, the worry evident in his voice.

"Of course not Shippo, those tricks are your birth right and I would no sooner ask Inuyasha to give up his sword than I would ask you to give up those. It's good that you are practicing and working on making them better. I am proud of you for doing that." I informed him giving him a reassuring smile and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"It's how you practice that can some times be a problem. Such as last night. You shouldn't be turning into people just to annoy others and don't try to tell me that you weren't. There is no other logical reason for you to transform into Kouga-kun (honorific male). You knew what Inuyasha would do and you did it anyways. Try turning into one of us that are already there, though I wouldn't use Inuyasha's form as practice. That would annoy him as well."

"Anything else?" Shippo asked after being quiet for a few moments. The concentration that was evident on his face told me he was thinking over what I had just said.

"You are basically a really good kid Shippo, your main problem seems to revolve around Inuyasha. Calling him, or Miroku, names, baiting him into fights and running to me. Other than that you are an absolute joy to be around." I smiled down at him and slid out of my spot against the rock so I could submerge in the water and wet my hair.

"Can I wash your hair Kagome?" Shippo requested after a moment, startling me as I picked back up my shampoo bottle. I gave him a quick nod and watched with a smile as he transformed into Sango and took the bottle from me. If it wasn't for the blue bow on the top of his, err her, head I wouldn't know the difference.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Sango wondered as Shippo and I walked back into the hut, letting the bamboo covering drop back down behind us. I gave her a quick nod and smile as I looked around the hut. Sango put her bowl down and started filling two others for Shippo and I. Kaede and Miroku were already eating theirs, still sitting where they had been when we left. Inuyasha still hadn't returned.

Shippo jumped off my shoulder, running to the bowl Sango was offering him, and quickly sat down to begin eating. I shook my head at him with a smile, took my own and joined him. "Thanks Sango-chan."

"You're welcome Kagome-chan." Sango replied with a smile as she went back to her own meal. "How was your time back home?" Sango inquired looking up at me from her bowl.

"It was good. I finished up school, at least until our search is over and then I will probably go to college. Jii-chan was getting ready for the summer traffic at the shrine. Souta should be heading to soccer camp in a few days and okaa-san said something about cleaning out the attic." I informed them and we all turned out heads as someone entered the hut. "Good morning Inuyasha."

My greeting was returned with a mumble and nod of his head as he made his way over to the pot and began pouring himself a bowl. "It's about time you woke up wench."

"Inuyasha I have been up for a while, long enough in fact to have my bath and eat my breakfast. Though I do appreciate you letting me sleep in a little." I decided not to let him ruin my good mood, it wasn't my fault if his meeting with 'her' didn't go well, and by the look of him it didn't, but since I did not interrupt them this time, I was not going to take the blame. "When will we be leaving?" I wondered, figuring it was best to change the subject all together.

"It'll be the new moon soon, we'll leave the day after." Inuyasha replied, not bothering to stop eating or even look at me. Ah yes the new moon, that could explain why he hasn't been all sun shine and rainbows since I got back, not that he normally was, but he's worse around this time. Heck if he was female I would be sure it was something else entirely.

I had to hide a giggle behind my hand at that thought and waved the others away when they looked at me strangely. "Well since we have some free time then, I know just the thing to pass the time Shippo." I informed him with a grin as I handed my bowl to Sango and waited for Shippo to do the same and jump on my shoulder before starting out of the hut.

"What are we going to do Kagome?" Shippo wondered from his perch and I could hear the others following us out, seemed they wanted the answer as well.

"We are going to play a game and work on our 'tricks' at the same time." I replied with a grin as I set him down and pointed to a spot a little ways away from me in the field. He quickly made his way over and turned back to face me, the questions clear on his face. "You practice your multiplying and I will work on my barriers. I will try to put a barrier around the real you okay?"

"Okay." Shippo said after a moment with a shrug as he grabbed a few leaves out of some unseen pocket and threw them into the air, each one becoming a Shippo look alike.

I start going through my senses to try and tell the Shippos apart starting with sight, however, since they all looked identical, I'm guessing my sight would not help me much here. I can hear the others settle down off to the side to watch and went to tell them not to help when I noticed one of the Shippos was zigzagging more than the others.

I start concentrating on it and after a few moments a small pink barrier closes around him, but the moment the barrier was complete, the 'Shippo' popped inside of it. I 'humphed' as the rest of the Shippos begin giggling at my expense. 'Alright back to the senses' I decided and quickly forget about smell since mine is no where near good enough to try for this.

Can't walk and touch him so that one is out as well, which brings me to hearing. Closing my eyes I try to pick through the sounds I can hear around me. Sango and Miroku are whispering to each other about which one they think is the real one, a few sniffs from Inuyasha and I know he's figured it out. Blocking them out I concentrate on the other sounds, birds singing happily in the trees nearby, Kaede working on something in her hut, cleaning by the sounds of it.

There. I can hear Shippo's heavy breathing from running around in the field. Unfortunately which ever one it is coming from is too close to two others to tell them apart. Taking a guess I send a pink barrier around the one in the middle, but once again when it is complete the 'Shippo' pops. I sighed noticing that I could no longer hear his heavy breathing.

I can hear Inuyasha mumbling behind me about 'slow ningen' and I just roll my eyes, though it does no good since my back is to him. "Sit." I mumbled and smirked when I heard the hanyou (half demon) crash to the ground behind me. Sango giggled as well as one of the Shippos, but before I could pin point him, he was already lost among the others and had stopped giggling.

'Hmm got an idea.' I thought with a grin as I reached into one of my hakama pockets. "Shippo want a lollipop?" I call out to him and suppressed a laugh when one of their heads popped up. I quickly erected a barrier around him and stuck my tongue out at him when he huffed at me.

"You cheated." Inuyasha complained from behind me after pulling himself out of the small crater he had created. Shippo nodded his head in a agreement as the barrier came down and he crossed his arms at me.

"That may be true, however, Shippo you need to learn not to let things distract you." I reminded him as I held out the lollipop and watched it quickly disappear from my hand. "Keep an eye and ear out for things going on around you, but never take your attention off of the battle."

"Hai Kagome." I could tell I was already losing his attention as he pulled the wrapper off of the candy and quickly stuck it into his mouth. "Can we play again?" Shippo finally asked once the lollipop was about half way gone and he remember we were still there.

"Sure Shippo." I replied with a smile and after he finished his lollipop, he ran back out into the field, grabbing the leaves from a pocket and threw them into the air, multiplying himself again. I grinned after sniffing the air and finding something even I couldn't miss. I quickly put up a barrier around the original Shippo and watched as the fake ones all popped.

"How?" Sango whispered behind me, I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or the others but decided to answer anyways.

"He smells of cherry." I informed her with a laugh and could hear them sniffing behind me. Shippo rolled his eyes at me and as soon as the barrier was down, rushed off to wash up. I laughed quietly when he raced back to the field and multiplied again without being told. Soon as the Shippos were running around, we went back to our game.

* * *

The next two days were spent playing the game with Shippo as Sango and Miroku looked on, sometimes joining in. Inuyasha was scarce, only hanging around when it was time to eat. We all knew where he was going when he would head back into the woods, it was hard not to figure it out with the soul stealers floating around.

The others weren't bringing it up and for that I was grateful. Him running off to her wasn't effecting me as much as it used to but I still didn't want to talk about it. I would have thought when I finally gave up on him it would hurt a lot more than it did, but I guess truthfully I knew this was coming for a long time and it gave me a chance to brace myself for it.

In fact everything was going great for our group, even with Inuyasha gone for most of the time. It was very rare for us to get a break like this and we were taking full advantage of it. However, all of that ended by something as small as Shippo skinning his knee and needing a band aid. Normally this wouldn't have been a big thing but when I searched my bag for my first aid kit I realized I had never put it back into my bag after we refilled it.

"I'll be back guys, I left my first aid kit on the other side of the well." I informed the others as I stood up and handed Shippo to Sango. "I'll be back as soon as I can Shippo." I promised as I kissed him on the top of his head and headed out of the hut. As I started jogging toward the well, I noticed the soul stealers were still around, explaining Inuyasha's lack of being in the hut. 'I guess we weren't the only ones taking advantage of the break.'

Shaking my head to clear thought of Inuyasha and mikos (priestesses), I picked up speed and arrived at the well in a few minutes. As I jumped over the lid, and watched as the blue light engulfed me, I had no idea that this jump was going to change the lives of everyone in the group. I had no idea of the horror that had occurred on the other side of the well.

* * *

Like so many times before, when I reached the other side of the well, I dusted myself off and started climbing up the old rusty ladder, however, this time a noise from behind me stopped my ascent. Confused, I turned and spotted Souta laying on the dirt floor of the well, huddled up and crying in his sleep.

Concerned, I jumped down from the latter and rushed the small distance to him, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him. "Souta what's going on? Why are you in the well?" I demanded when his eyes opened up and focused on my own.

"Onee-chan!" Souta cried throwing himself into my arms and knocking me on my behind. "They're gone onee-chan!" Souta cried even harder, his face smashed against my chest muffling his words slightly.

"Souta who's gone? Why are you here? How long have you been in here?" I questioned as I ran my fingers through his hair to try and help him calm down. I could hear him taking shuttering breaths and fighting to get his tears under control but having little effect.

"Okaa-san and jii-chan are gone. Papa killed them." Souta whispered barely audible over his wails. 'Papa? But papa was in jail.' I thought to myself as I tried to work through the confusion in my mind. Deciding there would be time to dwell on the details later, I knew I had to do something about Souta now. If what he was saying was true, he and I were still in danger.

"Souta look at me." I whispered as I raised his chin so he could look me in the eye. "I have to go back the other side. I will bring back a way to bring you with me. I want you to stay right here and don't move. Can you do that for me?" I asked him and after a small nod, I gave him a kiss on his forehead and moved to climb up the ladder. Once at the top, I wasted no time in jumping back across, the blue light surrounding me.

* * *

'Soul stealers. Soul stealers. Soul stealers!' I chanted in my head as I rushed through the woods moments after exiting the well. "Why is it when I want to see them I can't find them?" I mumbled to myself and wanted to cheer when I finally spotted a bit of white fluorescent in between the trees.

I picked up my speed, running as fast as my legs could manage, and followed it to where I knew its master would be waiting. I spotted them not a minute later, in an embrace of course, but had no time to worry about that now. I knew in an instant she knew I was there as her voice reached me, she was asking Inuyasha how he felt about me.

She was expecting me to wait on the edge of the clearing as I normally did, knowing I would cry when I heard his answer. However, I did not have time for her antics at the moment and instead rushed into the clearing and stopped in front of Inuyasha as I tried to catch my breath. "Kagome..." Inuyasha started, that look he always had when I'd catch them was already appearing in his eyes.

"No time... don't care... gotta borrow." I rushed over my words as I reached up and removed the rosary from around his neck. "I'll give it back!" I called over my shoulder as I wasted no time in running back toward the well. I raced back through the woods, weaving in and out around the trees, ignoring the branches that clawed at me and tore holes into my clothes.

In less than two minutes I was back at the well and never slowed as I leaped over the rim and plunged into the darkness of the well. If the well had been a living person I would have sworn I had surprised it as I had almost reached the bottom before the light finally appeared, taking me 500 years into the future.

* * *

"I have to go Kikyou." Inuyasha insisted as he tried to get out of her embrace and race after Kagome. He knew something was wrong and he had to find out just what that was.

"She finally allows us some peace and you are just going to rush after her?" Kikyou demanded, the hurt evident in her voice.

"Something is wrong Kikyou, I don't know what but whatever it is, it's bad. She's never taken the rosary from me." Inuyasha tried to explain as he continued trying to get out of her arms.

"It's about time she took it off anyways, you are not hers to try and control." Kikyou spat as she turned her gaze toward where Kagome had rushed off a minute ago.

"She keeps it on in case I turn full demon and she needs to protect others. Now I have to go Kikyou." Inuyasha removed her arms from around him and rushed off toward the well, knowing he would have to wait there since she took away his only way to get to her side of the well.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Souta cried the moment the light disappeared, leaving me in the well. He was in my arms before I even had the chance to breathe in the dusty and damp smell of the old well house. I ran my fingers through his hair again, while holding the rosary out with the other.

I chanted the words Kaede had taught me quietly and watched as the light appeared around the rosary and it broke apart, only to reconnect around Souta's neck. "Come on little one. Climb on." I whispered as I turned around and bent down so he could get on my back.

He wrapped his arms around my neck, his legs around my waist, and held on tight as I righted myself and began climbing back up the old ladder. Once I reached the top, I pushed off, jumping backwards into the well and held my breath as I waited to see if it would allow him through. It worked for Inuyasha with the rosary and I prayed it was all I needed for Souta as well.

As the light faded, I looked up and saw the dark sky overhead, the stars the only thing telling me it was indeed the sky and not the top of the well house. I finally let my breath out out as I could still feel him on my back. "Inuyasha! I know you're up there, I could use some help!" I called up the well, knowing he would in fact be there after my little stunt in the woods.

Sure enough, soon as my voice carried over the well, I could see Inuyasha looking down on us. He spotted Souta right away and gave me a strange look before jumping into the well and landing next to us. "Can't explain now...help us out of the well please." He nodded after a moment and instead of taking Souta like I thought he would, he just picked us both up and cleared the well in an easy leap.

Once we landed back on the ground, Inuyasha set me down and I wrapped my arms under Souta's legs to make sure he didn't fall as I started walking toward Kaede's hut. "Why is he crying?" Inuyasha whispered a moment later and I looked over my shoulder and saw the reason he was whispering, Souta had fallen asleep.

"I couldn't get much out of him. I found him in the bottom of the well. He says papa killed okaa-san and jii-chan. I didn't have the chance to see if he was telling the truth, though I doubt he was lying just by the way I found him. Once I have the chance to si..." Inuyasha cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth and it took me a moment to figure out what he was doing.

I could not believe I had almost just 'sat' my little brother. Sending Inuyasha a silent thanks, I waited until he removed his hand before I continued. "When I have the chance to talk to him, I'll let you know what I find out. For now I just want to get him to bed and then I need to go back and get some stuff for him and see what's going on over there."

"I'm going with you." Inuyasha insisted as we entered the village and turned down the road Kaede's hut was on. I nodded my head at him, in no mood to argue and had already planned on asking him to come with me anyways.

"What's...?" Sango started before I shushed her and nodded toward my bag, Inuyasha quickly getting the idea, began searching through it and pulled out my sleeping bag. After he laid it down and opened it, he helped me lay Souta down and I covered him up, kissing his forehead. I reached around his neck and removed the rosary before I could attempt to 'sit' him again. Walking over to the others, I put the rosary back around Inuyasha's neck and sat down next to him.

"I can't explain much now since I want to get back before he wakes up." I started as Sango handed me a some tea and I took a quick sip of the hot liquid. "Something is wrong on the other side of the well. According to Souta both our okaa-san and jii-chan have been killed. I should know more when Inuyasha and I get back and after I talk to him when he wakes up." I explained as I finished off the tea and handed the mug back to Sango. "We'll be back soon." I called back over my shoulder as I started out of the hut with Inuyasha following.

* * *

The moment after we left the well house we knew Souta was right, there was yellow police tape surrounding the outside out of the house and shrine steps. I felt Inuyasha take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze and smiled my thanks to him. After Inuyasha sniffed to make sure no one was around, we began heading toward the front door but when I reached down to open the door Inuyasha stopped me.

"Kagome you probably shouldn't go in there." Inuyasha whispered behind me and I could tell from him using my name that it was going to be bad inside. I sniffed the air and found what he had already discovered when we first arrive. The scent of stale blood. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back and opening the front door.

The moment the door open, the smell hit us full force and I didn't have to look to know there was far too much blood for anyone to have lived through it, even in this day and age. I glanced around the front room and wished I hadn't. In jii-chan's recliner there was a pool of dried blood where his head would be laying down and I could see a small hole in the middle of it. Walking around the chair I confirmed what I had already thought. There was a large portion of the back of the chair missing. He had been shot in the head, probably while he was sleeping.

Shaking my head, I fought back the tears and made my way to the kitchen. Here there was another pool of dried blood, this time on the wall behind okaa-san's chair. A cup of long cold tea was still sitting on the table. I felt my breath catch as I turned around and Inuyasha's arms went around me, pulling me close. "We should go." Inuyasha whispered so close to my ear I could feel his hot breath on it.

I shook my head as I tried to get my tears under control. "I have to get stuff for us. I just want to get this done so I can get back to Souta." I whispered as I wiped my eyes and pulled away from him as I turned to head toward the stairs. I could hear Inuyasha following behind me and I was grateful to have his help knowing this was going to take a lot of out of me and I still needed to be able to help Souta.

"There's a camping bag in Souta's closest, can you grab that and pack some clothes for him?" I requested of Inuyasha as we reached the top of the stairs and I started toward okaa-san's room for the extra camping bag. Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like 'sure' but was muffled by the distance as I was already in the room.

Walking over to her closest, it took me a few minutes to find her camping bag, packed way in the back, and pull it out. As I picked it up and was about to leave the room, I noticed okaa-san's petty money box and decide to bring it with us. That way when we need to come back for supplies we have money to purchase them with. I grabbed the box and headed back out of the room with the bag over my shoulder.

I walked into my room and started grabbing the mementos I wanted to keep with me and began putting them in the bag, followed by my undergarments and winter clothes from my closest. I gathered up my kimonos from the back of the closest and added those as well. Picking the bag back up, I headed out of the room toward the bathroom.

In went shampoos, conditioners, soaps, extra towels, Souta's bathing bucket, his comb, extra toothbrushes and toothpaste, some female products and then I did a once over to make sure I had everything I needed before heading back out of the bathroom again. As I was walking into the hallway, Inuyasha came out of Souta's room with out the bag. "I wasn't sure which toys of his to grab." he explained and with a nod I handed him the bag I had.

"Can you grab some of the food from the kitchen? I'm sure you can find the normal stuff." I said with a smile as I walked past him and went to go into Souta's room when his voice stopped me.

"Kagome about earlier..." Inuyasha started and I knew right away what he was referring to and waved it off with a smile as I turned back to him. "I want you to know before everyone else and wanted you to find out from me. After we defeat Naraku I'm going to take Kikyou as my mate." Inuyasha whispered unable to meet my eyes.

"Congratulations Inuyasha." I replied with a smile and laughed when his eyes shot up to mine with a confused look. "We knew this would come to pass at some point and I would much rather you take her as a mate than follow her to hell. At least this way I get to keep my best friend."

"You'll never lose me." Inuyasha swore giving me the first real smile I had seen on his face in a long time before turning and heading back downstairs. I smiled at the back of his head and turned walking into the bedroom. I wondered how much of the mess was Souta not cleaning up after himself and how much of it was Inuyasha looking for his clothes.

Deciding it didn't really matter, I started going around the room gathering up toys I knew he would want and started adding them to the bag Inuyasha left leaning against his bed. Making sure I added his soccer ball, I went to his closet to make sure Inuyasha had gathered his winter clothes, which he hadn't, and I added those along with Souta's traditional clothing. I grabbed his bag, swung it over my shoulder and started out of the room.

As I passed by the bathroom I thought about what Inuyasha had told me and remembered something that might help him. Walking back into the bath room, I grabbed the bottles of 'rain' scented shampoo and conditioner and tossed them into the bag. I remembered when okaa-san had bought them for me and Inuyasha complained that they made me smell like Kikyou and I had stopped using them.

"Got everything you need?" Inuyasha questioned when I walked into the kitchen to find him stuffing some packages of ramen into the bag. I had left the other over by the front door and so walked over to help him with this one. I gave him a nod as I put some tea and a bag of candy into the bag followed by Souta's stash of candy bars. Leaving Inuyasha to finish up with the ramen, I headed over to the counter and started to write a note.

_To whom it concerns,_

_I have taken Souta to a place where he would be safe after returning from a stay in the hospital and finding out what happened to my family. Please contact my aunt and let her know what has happened, okaa-san would want her taking care of the shrine. You can find her number in my mother's address book in her purse. I can not tell you where I am taking my brother as I still fear for his safety but I can tell you there is no safer place for him. Please let his school know he will not be returning and for the police, as I am sure you will get this letter at some point, do not bother questioning our friends as they will not know where we are. Please find our father and put him back in jail as Souta has told me it was he who did this._

_Kagome_

I placed it on the fridge behind a sushi magnate and turned back to Inuyasha. He had finished packing the bag and was currently fighting to get the top closed, seems he over did it a bit on the ramen. Any other time I would have been laughing, but now I just couldn't find enough humor in it to. He finally got it closed and threw it over his shoulder, following me out of the kitchen as I walked toward the front door and went to grab the other bag when I remembered what I had originally came back for in the first place.

I ran upstairs ignoring the strange look he was giving me and grabbed the first aid kit off of my bed. I would have to come back to buy some more supplies since okaa-san had used up the rest when we refilled it, but for now it would do. Taking one last look around the room, I headed back downstairs, and grabbed my bag before walking outside.

As we got to the well, Inuyasha stopped me from jumping in and grabbed my hand. "If you need a shoulder..." he left the rest of the sentence hanging and even though he was trying to hide it I knew he too was hurting. He had loved my family as much as Souta and I did.

"Same goes for you Inuyasha and I may take you up on that later, but for now I have to be there for Souta. My grief can come later." I replied with a small smile as I looked up at him before turning back to the well and jumping in with him.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

* * *

AN: Okies a couple of things to go over. One of my reviewers mentioned Kagome's dad and Naraku teaming up and just want to say this is NOT going to happen. As I mentioned in my notes for the prologue her father is only mentioned he is in fact NOT in the fic. It will explain in this chapter why he is not in case anyone was wondering.

Another cliché that might seem to be happening in this one deals with Inuyasha and Kikyou becoming mates, however, (I really got to stop saying however I use it too much lol) from what I've seen in Sesshoumaru/Kagome stories, seeing as I don't read Inuyasha/Kikyou stories, it always has Inuyasha figuring out after that he really wanted to be with Kagome or Kikyou betraying him, this will NOT be happening.

For those who read The Path We Walk, and if you haven't you should check it out :P, know I try really hard to keep Sesshoumaru IC and have to mention that in this story, for some chapters, he is slightly OOC, and I do mean slightly. I will explain the reasoning so do not worry. And it won't be much, mainly just showing more emotion around certain people.

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha wondered as we came upon Kaede's hut and he stopped outside. I knew he was referring to the questions that were no doubt going to be asked by our friends late into the night and I had to pause to ask myself the same thing.

Deciding I would never truly be ready I nodded my head yes, figuring it was better to just get it over with. He paused a moment longer glancing over at me, trying to give some unspoken support and walked into the hut. Following in after him, I glanced around the room until my eyes fell on Souta. He was still sleeping peacefully where I had left him.

Next my eyes found Shippo, he was curled up asleep with Kirara near the small fire in the middle of the room. On the opposite side were Sango, Kaede and Miroku sipping on tea and having a quiet conversation. Their heads turned to us as we walked in and Sango gave me a sad smile.

Inuyasha set the bag he was carrying against the wall and as he started going through it I figured he was looking for some ramen to make himself, and when he pulled out the package I found I was correct. Well for about a moment I was, at least until he turned and handed me the ramen. You know how they say you shouldn't feed stray dogs cause they will follow you home, I wonder if that works for inu hanyou as well. (dog half demon)

Shaking my head, I set my bag down next to his and took the ramen, heading over to the fire to begin making it. I could tell by the fact that their eyes hadn't left me since I walked in and they were practically holding their breaths, that the three were waiting for me to start. Taking a deep breath I dived right in...

"Okaa-san and jii-chan were shot, most likely execution style if what I've seen in the movies are correct. From the looks of it, Jii-chan was most likely sleeping when it happened and okaa-san was drinking tea. I get the impression a silencer was used since neither seemed to have gotten up from their seats." I was thankful for all of the mob movies I had seen since at least I could partly understand what had happened.

"I left a note so people would know that I had Souta and that he was safe and to tell his school he wouldn't be back. I packed up anything we might need including winter and traditional clothing and his toys. We are pretty much here permanently other than when I need to cross back over for a supply run." I kept my eyes on the ramen while speaking as I did not want to see the looks in their eyes, I knew if I did I would start crying and wasn't sure if I would ever stop.

I gave them a few seconds of silence, knowing they would figure out that it is time for questions and sure enough Miroku picked up on it and so the game of 20 questions began. "Shot? Silencer?"

"Shot means a gun was used," I thought for a moment and realized I had never explained what a gun was, "it's like a crossbow that uses stuff like the Chinese black powder and instead of arrows it shoots small cylinders of metal." Truthfully I wasn't even sure if they knew about the black powder yet but since no one questioned it I decided it didn't matter. "And a silencer is a cylinder you add to the end of the gun so when you shoot it, it's as quiet as shooting an arrow rather than the big bang there normally is."

"Do you really think it was your father?" Sango asked after a moment and I wondered if it was good or bad that she had been the one to ask this question. She knew what it was like to have members of your family killed by one of your own and I didn't wish for her to relive it. But on the other hand since she knew, she understood what it was like for me.

"I won't know for sure until I talk to Souta but from the looks of things he was correct." I paused for a moment to dish up the ramen and handed the bowl to Inuyasha and risking a glance around, I see that everyone is confused. "When my mother was pregnant with Souta, I was about 6 or 7 years old, our father was arrested in connection with a string of homicides where the victim was shot execution style, or to the forehead. The police believed he was connected to the Tokyo Mob and I found out years later due to a school report that he was in fact one of the leaders."(1)

"School report?" Inuyasha mumbled over his bowl, or at least I think that was what he said as it was hard to hear when he had his mouth full of noodles.

"One year my class had to do a report on our fathers and while researching him I found out that he was convicted of the murders and he was in fact one of the mob's leaders. This was also when I learned how the victims were killed as I was too young to be told before hand. Well needless to say my teacher allowed me to do a report on jii-chan instead."

"Wasn't jii-chan your father's father?" Inuyasha wondered a bit confused.

"Yes but from what I've gathered, between what I remember and the few times I've heard okaa-san and jii-chan talking about him, when they found out he was in the mob both of them turned their backs on him. My mother had two kids she couldn't put into danger because of his lifestyle and jii-chan was a very proud and honorable man. He was a bit odd in his later years, but he didn't believe in violence among humans and I remember whenever anything came on the news about the mob he would practically spit at them. I guess I understand that a little bit better now."

I thought back on all of the times jii-chan was around when the mob or anyone like them were brought up either on tv or in conversations and it made more sense now that I think about it. "Where does this leave ye in your search for shards?" Kaede brought us out of our thoughts and all eyes turned to her as if no one else had thought about that question.

"I will have to stay here a bit longer than planned to get him settled in, but after I will be going with the others. Things will be much safer once Naraku is gone and far too many people have things riding on his end to stop my responsibility." Inuyasha waiting to be able to mate Kikyou, Miroku waiting to be able to marry Sango, Sango waiting to be able to either save her brother or help him to find peace, Kikyou's death being avenged, Kouga's people being avenged...yes there was far too much riding on this.

"If you wouldn't mind Kaede, I would like for you to watch over him until after the battle and since all of the shards are gather we are just waiting for Naraku to stop hiding so we can have our final battle." A quick nod from her gave me my answer and I turned my attention to Inuyasha. "I know you are not going to want to stick around a village for too long so after the new moon if you want to go back out searching for him or demons causing trouble go ahead."

It was easy to tell that he was wanting to just say 'feh' at that moment but he restrained himself and instead gave me a slight nod. "Would you like me to stay with you Kagome-chan?"

"While I am sure I will need your help later, for now I think it would be best if I did this alone Sango-chan. Although no doubt Shippo will wish to stay with me, but I don't want to try and get him used to too many people at once. And someone has to go to keep Miroku in line." I joked to help lighten up the room a bit.

Sango thought about it for a moment before sending a glare to Miroku, who had decided he would prove my words true by groping Sango's behind, earning him a well placed bowl to his head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at them before turning back to me. "You should get some sleep Kagome." I smiled and gave him a quick nod before getting up and heading toward my sleeping bag.

As I crawled in next to Souta and wrapped my arms around him, I wondered how long this 'nice' Inuyasha would last.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise as I felt someone lightly shaking my shoulder and opened my sleep crusted eyes to find Inuyasha leaning over me. I blinked at him in question and he nodded toward the fire. 'Ah breakfast.' I realized and gave him a small nod as I reached up to wipe the sleep from my eyes. Looking down at the warm body laying next to me, I saw that Souta was still asleep. After kissing him lightly on the forehead, I crawled out of the sleeping bag and stretched.

Looking around I saw that the others were still sleeping and wondered why Inuyasha had woken me up instead of one of them for breakfast and got my answer after walking out of the hut with a pot for water. "How are you doing Kagome?" So he had wanted a chance to speak with me.

"For now I'm okay, Souta will need me too much for me to be able to break down now. And as long as I can keep busy I should be able to keep my mind off of everything long enough to start healing." I replied as I looked over at him with a smile before continuing on to the river.

"What I said on the other side of the well still stands." Inuyasha reminded me as I leaned down to put the pot into the water and fill it up. Whatever I would have responded to him, which even I wasn't sure what it would have been, was cut off as a scream pierced the morning air from the direction of the hut.

"Souta!" I cried as I dropped the pot on the bank and broke into a run toward the hut with Inuyasha hot on my heels. I reached the hut quickly and threw the bamboo covering out of my way and found Souta huddled in a corner crying, the others on the other side of the hut. "Souta!" I called out as I started making my way toward him.

"Onee-chan!" Souta screamed as he jumped from his spot on the floor and threw himself into my arms, knocking be back on my butt. He continued to cry and as I held him close to my body I could feel the shakes running through him.

"What happened?" I whispered to the others as I looked over his head at them while running my fingers through his hair.

"He woke up and started screaming. He ran into the corner and started crying for you." Sango replied, speaking as quietly as I had. I nodded to her and the others as I picked up Souta and moved us back to my sleeping bag. "I'll make breakfast." Sango informed us and I could hear Inuyasha telling her where I had left the pot but was to busy with Souta to pay too much attention to it.

"Shh Souta I'm here." I whispered into his hair as I began rocking him back and forth in my arms. I could feel his shaking stop and his crying turned into more whimpering than wailing but he didn't stop completely. "What's wrong Souta?"

"You weren't here onee-chan! I woke up and you weren't here just like...just like..." he was unable to finish as his sobbing grew in force again, causing him to shake against me.

"Shh Souta I'm not going anywhere. I was just at the river getting water for breakfast. Shh it's okay, onee-chan is here little one." I whispered into his hair as I kissed him lightly on the top of his head. I continued rocking him as one of my hands reached behind and began rubbing circles on his back in hopes of calming him down.

I could hear the others starting to go about their day, Miroku meditating, Kaede checking her supplies of herbs, Sango returning with the pot of water and starting breakfast, Inuyasha going through my bag, no doubt about to ask Sango to make him ramen instead of whatever she was making for the rest of us, and Shippo was...

Well apparently Shippo was standing right next to us quietly sniffing Souta. Seems Souta noticed the kitsune (fox) as well as he turned in my lap to look down at the little youkai (demon). "What are you doing?" Souta questioned softly, confusion evident in his features.

"Learning your scent." Shippo replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but apparently he noticed Souta was still confused since he continued. "It's kind of like a greeting in this case. Kind of like, what did Kagome call it? Oh yeah shaking hands. This way if I ever smell you again I will know it's you and it's good for finding you again. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Souta once a youkai knows your scent, it's forever stored in their memory. It's a way for youkai to figure out who is friend or foe without having to see them. Such as if you were coming up behind them they would know not to attack if you were a friend." Inuyasha explained in a rare moment of wisdom causing everyone in the hut to go quiet. "What? I'm not stupid you know." Inuyasha huffed.

Whatever anyone was going to say was stopped when Souta turned back to Shippo and sniffed him as well. I glanced up at Inuyasha and found him fighting to hold back laughter. "You smell like chocolate." Souta decided after a moment causing the group to laugh.

"Shippo did you get into candy again before breakfast?" I questioned with raised eyebrows as I looked down at him. He shook his head and pulled a candy bar that was in one of his unseen pockets and showed me was unopened. I smiled and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead as he put the candy back away.

"Well I guess it's time to introduce everyone." I decided after a moment as Sango began passing out breakfast before starting to make Inuyasha's ramen. "Inuyasha you already know. The little kityoukai (young fox demon) is Shippo. The nekoyoukai (cat demon) is Kirara. The houshi (monk) is Miroku. The taijiya (slayer) is Sango. And the miko (priestess) in the back is Lady Kaede. And this of course is my younger brother Souta."

Everyone gave their greetings and went back to eating. Inuyasha, as always, was finished before the rest of us and without anyone saying anything I knew he was being paged. Inuyasha had set his bowl down and began sniffing the air and looking toward the door. Shippo sniffed as well and turned toward me with sympathy filled eyes. "Go Inuyasha." He glanced over at me with a smile and was out the door.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned and I glanced up to find everyone staring at me strangely. I flashed them a smile as I took mine and Souta's bowls and handed them back to Sango.

"After we defeat Naraku Inuyasha and Kikyou are going to become mates." I explained and could tell from their intake of breaths that they were not expecting me to say that, especially so calmly. Waving off their 'are you okay' looks I continued, "She's not taking him to hell, I couldn't be more happy."

The group took a few minutes to go over this and it was Sango who broke the silence. "Kagome-chan would you like to go to the springs?" I knew she wanted to talk about things and make sure I was really okay and thought about turning it down but figured that would make her worry even more. Then I realized one small problem with it...

"I don't want to leave Souta and he's a bit too old to go in with us." I replied deciding I had found a way out of it without having to cause any more problems, but seems Souta didn't see it that way.

"I'll be okay as long as Shippo stays." Souta insisted and I wasn't sure I should be happy that he was already making friends with my little kit or annoyed that he took away my escape route. But the more I thought I about it I realized Sango may see a bit of her brother in mine and need someone to talk to herself and while I can push off talking to people about my own problems, the same can not be said when it is theirs.

So with a quick nod I set Souta completely on the floor, as he had eaten his breakfast while still half in my lap, and got up to gather my bathing supplies. "If you get scared Souta just yell for Inuyasha, he will hear you and be here in a moment." I assure him as I look back over at him. His response is an 'I am not a baby' look which I ignore and turn to Shippo. "You know what to do if Miroku tries to leave." At his nod I turn and follow Sango out.

* * *

"So what has Kagome told you about us?" Shippo wondered after a moment as he pulled out his candy bar and broke off a piece handing it to Souta before taking a piece for himself.

"I think onee-chan pretty much told me everything about you guys and your adventures. Although something tells me she left out the more dangerous parts because of..." Souta stopped mid sentence and Shippo could smell the tears already beginning to gather in his eyes.

Shippo glanced over at Miroku in a silent plea for his help and sighed in relief when the houshi caught on. "What did Lady Kagome tell you about me?" Miroku asked gaining Souta's attention and bringing his mind away from his pain.

"She said you were a hentai." Souta replied without thinking, causing everyone save for Miroku to bust up laughing. Miroku on the other hand, feigned an innocent look, which no one, including Souta, bought.

* * *

"So what happened with my reincarnation?" Kikyou inquired bitterly as she shrugged off Inuyasha's embrace. He stood stunned for a moment, unsure how they went from saying they loved each other to talking about Kagome.

"Do not call her that and her mother and grandfather were killed. She's started to look after her younger brother now." Inuyasha informed her, deciding it was best to leave most of the details out as he wasn't sure what she would do with them. He trusted her to become his mate rather than taking him to hell with her, but he still didn't trust her when it came to Kagome.

"It's what she is isn't it?" Kikyou spat back at him knowing it would annoy him and hoping she could get him into a spot where he had to chose between them, knowing he would chose her.

"That doesn't matter. It maybe what she is but it's not who she is." Inuyasha insisted as he turned his back on her, ready to walk away until she decided to be in a better mood.

"You spend too much time with her as it is and now even when we are together she always seems to be on your mind!" Kikyou practically screamed at him, her fury evident in her voice.

"Damn it Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled turning back around to face her. "Get over this petty jealousy you have for Kagome. She knows we are going to be mates and even congratulated me on it. She is my friend and I am not about to turn my back on her just because you can't trust me! So stop this 'I'm a clay bitch' routine and start acting like the Kikyou I fell in love with over 50 years ago!"

With that he was rushing off through the woods back toward the village. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that, but with her constantly bad mouthing Kagome, the deaths of two of his friends and tonight being the new moon, it was just more than he could take.

Kikyou watched him go deciding that maybe causing him to chose between the two wouldn't work. Not that he would chose Kagome over her, no she wasn't worried about that. More that he just wouldn't chose all together. Shaking her head, she allowed her soul stealers to lift her into the air and head off deeper into the forest.

* * *

"This feels so good." I moaned as I leaned back against the rocks surrounding the hot springs as Sango sighed happily next to me. "So what did you want to talk about?" Again I decided to dive right in to conversation, I seem to be doing that a lot lately and wonder if I'm starting a trend.

"Let's see, are you really okay with Inuyasha and Kikyou becoming mates?" Sango questioned and some how I wasn't surprised this was her first question as this was probably the biggest thing with the group as a whole at the moment.

"Yeah I am. I've had plenty of time to warm up to the idea and while I still love Inuyasha very much, I can already feel it starting to turn into family love rather than romantic. As much as I dreamed of it, I know Inuyasha and I would never work. I would never truly know if he saw me or Kikyou staring back at him. I know where you are coming from though, to tell you the truth I thought it would hurt a lot more than this but all I feel is happy that he is finally getting something he waited over 50 years for.

"I believe he deserves better as she is not what she used to be and even then she wanted him to change for her, but I don't think Inuyasha would ever want to do better. But this way we all win, Inuyasha gets the love of his life back in it, Kikyou gets to be the normal woman she wanted to be 50 years ago, well mostly anyways, and I get to keep my best friend. Something tells me with Kikyou it's either this or dragging him to hell and I would much rather gain a sister than lose a brother."

"You really see him as a brother?" Sango inquired after a moment of silence. It took me a moment to realize I had indeed called him my brother.

"Yeah I guess I do. Maybe that's why this is so easy cause I see it as my brother finding happiness rather than losing to a rival in love." I smiled at this and wondered how Inuyasha would take to me thinking of him as a brother. Seeing as he spent most of his life without any true family around him he might take it as a good thing, however, he might also see me as another Sesshoumaru. Though I doubt even Inuyasha would be able to confuse me with the taiyoukai (demon lord).

"Speaking of brothers, what are you going to do about Souta?" Sango wondered after a moment, bringing my attention back to the present.

"For now he will just be staying with Kaede since it will be too dangerous out there for him with Naraku still around. I don't plan on giving him anything else he can use against us. Once he's defeated I was thinking about settling down in the village, having a hut of my own built, and training to be the next miko for when Kaede's ready to retire."

Neither of us bothered to correct me seeing as Kaede wouldn't retire but would have to pass away in order for me to become the next miko, and I said a silent prayer that she still had awhile to go left still seeing as I still had a lot I needed to learn and we all still needed her.

I went to ask Sango about her own brother but the look in her eyes told me she was already thinking of him and I didn't think she wanted me to bring it up at the moment. Deciding she would mention him if she wished to talk about him, I leaned back farther into the springs and allowed the steam to clear my mind.

* * *

We arrived back at the hut about the same time as Inuyasha and by the look on his face I could tell his meeting didn't go well again. I filed the thought away to ask him about later as I stepped into the hut and was rushed by Souta. "Onee-chan what did you do about Buyo?"

'Ah crap!' I thought, mentally smacking myself since I had forgotten all about the cat. Ignoring his question and pleading face I turned toward Inuyasha. "If I go back I might run into problems with the police. Would you mind grabbing him, his carrier and supplies and bringing him to Ayumi? I know she won't turn him away."

"How do I find her?" Inuyasha wondered and it took me a moment to realize with it being so close to his human time he wouldn't be able to sniff her out.

"She'll be at the high school. She told me she was taking some cram classes there this summer before going to college. Something about extra college credits." I was thankful I had at least listened to that much before I tuned out my friends last time I had seen them.

As he started to leave I stopped him by calling out his name. "Please hurry back, I don't want you out after dark." I needn't say anymore, both of us knew how vulnerable he was on his human night. A quick nod and he was out the door.

* * *

Looking around the room I notice most were fidgeting, Souta because he was worried about Buyo and the others because of Inuyasha. Deciding just sitting around to stew in our worries wouldn't do us any good I figured it would be best to set some worries aside. "Miroku would you mind waiting by the well until Inuyasha gets back?"

"Of course Lady Kagome, good idea." Miroku replied, not even bothering to think about it as he grabbed his staff and was out the door. Looking over at Souta, I decided to get him up and moving to keep his mind off of our cat.

"Souta will you take a walk with me?" He thought about it for a moment before nodding and heading out the door. I glanced around giving the others a bright smile to let them know everything was okay and followed him out.

"Hey onee-chan? What's going to happen to us now?" Souta wondered after a moment as we started walking down a dirt path leading to the river nearby.

"We are going to be staying on this side of the well for good. It's no longer safe for us on the other side, which is something I never thought I would say." I realize the last part of that was more to me than to him but seeing as he didn't mention it I decided to continue, "Until we defeat Naraku it won't be safe for you to travel with us as he will try to use you against us and I will not put you in that kind of danger.

"You will be staying with Kaede until after the final battle and then I am planning on living in the village. They will need a new miko at some point and so I will be training to take over for Kaede. I brought over everything you should need but if I missed anything or when we need more supplies I will be going back to get them so just let me know what you need." I explained as we reached the edge of the river and I sat down taking off my sandals and socks to put my feet in the cool water.

Turning toward Souta I noticed he had done the same and once he was comfortable I decided it was time to bring up a more difficult topic. "Souta how did you know it was father at the shrine? You've never met him and to my knowledge haven't even seen a photo of him."

"When I got home from playing soccer in the park, I heard Buyo meowing in the well house, seems he had gotten himself stuck again. I went in to get him but he had gotten into the bottom of the well and it took me a while to climb down the stairs after him." Souta began and I realized it had probably taken him so long because he was scared. I remembered the last time Buyo had gone in there and all that had happened because of that, but pushed it back since I didn't have time to think about it now.

"Well by the time I finally got him and climbed back up, at least 30 minutes had passed, I was worried that okaa-san would be mad at me for being in there and opened the well house door quietly, hoping I could get out of there before she spotted me. When I heard talking outside I stopped thinking it was okaa-san and jii-chan trying to find me but when I looked over I saw to strange men standing outside of the house.

"The one wearing a business suit turned to the other and said 'find my daughter Kagome and my son Souta' and I almost ran up to him before I saw the gun under his jacket. After they left I went inside to ask okaa-san what was going on and I saw...I saw..." I threw my arms around him and pulled him into my lap as I began rocking him back and forth again.

"I called the police...'sob'...and hid in the well house...'sob'...since I knew you would be there at some point." Souta whispered, his voice cracking under the emotion.

"Souta I wasn't supposed to be back for about a month. And why didn't you want the cops to know where you were?" I knew I would have to end this conversation soon but wanted to get all of the answers now so I wouldn't have to force him to live through all of this again later.

"I was praying you would come back and asking the well to bring you back. It worked last time when I needed to get Inuyasha." Souta explained as he regained some control over his sobbing. It took me a moment to realize he was referring to the time the Noh mask showed up at the temple. "And I was afraid you would come back with no one to tell you what had happened and might even think that I was...and wouldn't come back for me and I would be all alone."

I 'shh'ed him as his sobbing renewed and pulled him tight against me, running my fingers through his hair. "It's okay little one I won't ask anything more." I swore as I kissed his forehead and turned my gaze off across the river as I continued to rock him in my arms.

* * *

Inuyasha could tell he didn't have long, maybe a few hours, before he turned into a human. Already he was losing his sense of smell, taking over five minutes to find Buyo, who had been hiding under the couch. Holding the cat under one arm, he walked toward the hall closest, where Kagome had told him the carrying case would be, and began searching for it.

He found it quickly and placed Buyo in it before latching the door closed and setting it down by the front door. Grabbing a backpack he had seen in the closest, he walked into the kitchen to gather his food, litter, and treats.

Walking back into the front room, he gathered up a few of the toys he found laying around on the floor and tossed them into the bag with the rest. He threw the bag over his shoulders, grabbed the cat and headed out the door. Taking to the trees, he quickly made his way toward the school.

When he reached it, about 15 minutes later, he set the case down near the building and jumped into a nearby tree. Thankfully there was only one classroom with lights on, making it easier to find her since his senses had started to dull. Glancing in the window he spotted her tapping her pencil on the desk and began waving his hand to try and get her attention.

* * *

Ayumi sighed in boredom, she had already finished her test for cram school but still had about 20 minutes left before the class let out. Glancing around the room, she tried to find something to get her mind off of the time but found herself looking at the clock again.

Sighing once again, she turned her attention toward the window hoping that the nature outside would give her something to concentrate on and almost fell out of her chair. Outside in the tree was a figure in red with long, white hair waves his arms. She only knew of one person who looked like that and if it was him, maybe he would know how Kagome was doing.

She gave him a quick nod, hoping he would understand and turned her attention back to the teacher. "Sensei (teacher) I have finished my test may I use the restroom?" The teacher nodded and held out a pass for her. Walking up to the front of the room, she grabbed the pass with a smile and headed out of the classroom.

Once she reached the hallway she took off in a run towards the stairs, knowing there would be no one around to get caught by running in the halls. Throwing open the door, she stood face to face with a boy she had already met once before at Kagome's.

"Is she safe? Where is she? Is her brother okay? Has she heard what happened? Why do you have a cat carrier?"

"Yes. Can't tell you. Yes. Yes. Kagome wants you to watch the cat since she can't take it where she is." Inuyasha replied, hoping he answered all of the questions.

"Oh okay, class gets out in about 15 minutes, if you can wait for me I can take Buyo for you. My mom won't mind me bringing him home since she's used to it. Been bringing homes strays every since I decided I wanted to be a vet." Ayumi explained, more to herself than to him before turning and heading back inside.

'What's a vet?' Inuyasha wondered as he walked over and sat down under the tree to wait for her class to get out. He didn't have long to wait as about 15 minutes later students came out of the doors and within a few minutes he had spotted Ayumi.

Taking the carrier and bag from him she warned, "Keep Kagome away from any form of news if you can. The story has been on the front page since it happen and her and her brother's faces are all over the tv."

"Don't worry I will." Inuyasha assured her as he turned to go.

"Give Kagome our love!" Ayumi called after him before turning and heading toward her home while he went the other way back toward the shrine and well.

* * *

It was late that night and I couldn't sleep. I had finally gotten the boys to sleep less than an hour ago and the others were asleep as well. Other than Inuyasha that is. Glancing over at him I found him staring at me, his violet eyes widened when he saw me looking at him. I wanted to roll my eyes when he glanced away quickly.

Crawling out of the sleeping bag, glad I had gotten an extra large one when my old one ripped or it would never have been big enough for three, I walked quietly over to Inuyasha. He looked up at me in question as I stopped before him and in response I pointed to the door before walking outside.

Once outside, I began walking toward the god tree knowing he would follow me. It only took a few minutes to get there and I stopped in front of the tree turning back to him. He was still looking at me strangely but I just pointed up into the air. Picking me up bridal style, he jumped into the tree and settled on a high branch.

I remained in his lap with his arms around me and leaned against his chest. "I'm ready for that shoulder now." I whispered and could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Inuyasha grip around my waist tightened and he leaned his chin on the top of my head.

"It's all yours." he whispered back and as though the words were the cue, the tears began falling, leaving burning wet trails down my cheeks. He began making a low rubbling in his chest and I guessed it was meant to sooth since that was what it was doing to me. "Just let it all out Kagome."

Even through my tears I had to give a slight smile, he only used my name when he was being serious. If I was in trouble, hurt, or crying. Any other time it was wench or some less flattering names. "It's not fair." I mumbled quietly as I turned my head to bury it in his haori.

"No it's not. It never is." Inuyasha agreed as he ran his clawed fingers through my hair. I dawned on me how much he knew of what I was going through and wondered if he ever cried for his mother. I doubted it since it would make him look weak and his life has always depended on him being strong.

"You know the great thing about being up here? No one will ever know that tears were shed." I whispered knowing if I just flat out told he could cry he would just 'feh' and go on hurting with no release. I hoped that this way he might at least trust me enough and allow himself to mourn.

After a few minutes I figured he was ignoring me but when I was just about to speak again I felt wetness in my hair. I didn't dare turn to look at him knowing he would probably stop as he would not want even me to see him cry. I wondered if he cried for my mother or his but decided it was probably both.

"Why don't you want to go after your father?" Inuyasha questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"I would not be able to kill him. As evil as he is he is still my father. And I can only deal with one evil ruining my life at a time. I have always been able to stay strong for the group because I was on the outside looking in. Naraku has never effected me directly but my father would and does and I need to remain strong for the others especially now that Souta is here.

"Besides if I went after him his mob friends would probably go after my friends to get to me. And as strong as you are Inuyasha I don't want you going after him either. There would be guns involved and something tells me they are at least part of the reason there are no demons in my time. I will let the police handle it on that side while I live my life on this side."

He didn't say anything more just held me tighter against him and I could feel his breath on the top of my head. I knew he wouldn't sleep, he never does on his human night, and so I would be safe to fall asleep in his arms. As my eyes were drifting close I decided something else needed to be said while he was less likely to just 'feh' me. "You know I love you right Inuyasha? You are the greatest best friend a girl could ask for. I'm proud to have you as part of my family."

Just as I was drifting off I heard his whispered words, knowing if it wasn't the new moon he probably never would have answered as he did. "I love you too shisuta." (sister)

* * *

Inuyasha woke me just after dawn hoping to get back into the hut before the others woke but seems it was not to be as the moment we entered Sango and Miroku were running around getting their stuff together. "Rumor came in...Naraku-like miasma seen in village to the north...about a week old...ready to go in five minutes." I wasn't sure who said what as they were talking at the same time but we got the gist of it.

"Inuyasha can I stay here? Souta's not used to the village enough yet to leave him." I turned to him with my best 'puppy dog' eyes. He 'feh'ed but nodded his head and I smiled in reply. I wanted to hug him but figured he would get mad with the others around. "I'll get a bag ready for you guys."

I ran over to one of the backpacks and dumped it upside down sending the contents to the floor and began repacking it with ramen, cooking supplies and the first aid kit. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the kit and I knew he was about to say something like 'you think I'm so weak that I'm gonna get hurt wench?' and decided to cut him off. "In case Miroku or Sango get hurt."

He seemed to accept my reasoning and just responded with another 'feh', we really needed to work on his vocabulary. "Shippo stay here and protect Kagome." Inuyasha commanded as I handed him the bag. Shippo nodded vigorously, happy to have such an important job.

"Be careful you guys." I called after them as they started out of the and headed off into the horizon. Turning back to the others I decided to get their minds, and mine, off of them and with a smile asked, "Who's up for breakfast?"

* * *

It had only been a few hours since breakfast and already I could tell that Souta and Shippo were growing bored with not much to do around the small hut. The crayons, cars, game boy and other toys brought here for Souta had already been gone through and they were currently sitting against a wall in the hut sighing in boredom.

Racking my brain for anything for them to do, I remembered Kaede mentioning teaching Souta about herbs so he could help out while staying with her and decided it would at least help to pass some of the time. Standing up, I walked over and emptied out my yellow backpack and began packing things I might need.

"Get ready to head out you two." I called over my shoulder as I added ramen, what healing supplies I didn't send with Inuyasha, an extra quiver, my sleeping bag, a set of miko garbs, some clothes for Souta, the crayons and coloring books, a pot, a few bathing supplies including a couple of towels and a couple of packs of matches.

"Where are we going?" Souta wondered as he began putting on his shoes and lacing them up.

"Kaede would like you to have some knowledge of herbs so you can help out around here so I am going to teach you the basics. Kaede will have to show you what each are for and how to use them as I am still learning myself, but I can tell you what each are called and where to find them." I explained as I closed up my bag and threw it over my shoulders to be followed by my bow and quiver.

"Why are you bringing all of that stuff if we are just looking for herbs?" Souta wondered as I handed him an empty herb bag of Kaede's.

"You never know what could happen when you walk out that door." I began as Shippo jumped up onto my shoulder and I started out the door with Souta following. "I learned not long after coming here that you must always be prepared. Take extra food in case you get caught somewhere or you stumble upon someone who is hungry. Always have medical supplies for any injuries you come upon.

"Bring extra weapons, in my case arrows, in case I run out. Sleeping bag in case we get caught out and have to spend the night. Extra clothes in case something happens, it only takes one time of getting demon blood all over you without an extra set of clothes before you learn not to do it again. Matches of course to start a fire and the toys are for if you get bored while were stuck somewhere." I explained as we started the trek out of the village toward the forest surrounding it.

"But isn't all of that pointless if we aren't going to far?" Souta questioned, and I could easily hear the confusion in his voice. He didn't understand the first thing about this era and that was okay, I didn't expect him to know as much as I did seeing as I had been spending most of the last four years here and he had only just arrived.

"As the saying goes 'better safe than sorry'. You will learn quickly that it applies especially in this era." I replied glancing over my shoulder at him as we crossed into the forest and I reached my hand up to grip my bow, should it be needed at a moment's notice.

As we walked through the forest I could see Shippo keeping alert from his perch on my shoulder, every so often glancing or sniffing around sensing for any danger that might be heading our way. I was doing the same, well without the sniffing, but instead sending my power around us looking for any hint of a youkai nearby.

Souta seems oblivious as I pointed out herbs telling him their names or poisonous plants that he should stay away from. He seemed to be soaking everything up and once when I glance back, I noticed he was taking notes in a small note pad. I smiled at his forethought and wondered when he had grabbed it since I didn't see him.

I knew we were getting quite far away from the village and planned to turn around soon, but there was an herb I knew Kaede used for heat stroke that only grew in one area nearby and with the summer starting I knew she was going to be needing it.

Within five minutes we had reached the small field where the herb grew and I was pointing it out to Souta as he took notes and began picking some to add to the others in his bag as I felt Shippo tense. "What is it Shippo?"

"Youkai." he replied sniffing the air as his eyes glanced around the clearing.

"Where and how many?" I inquired as I pulled Souta behind me and took the bow off of my shoulder.

"They don't seem to have noticed us yet and there's about four of them. There's another problem though." Shippo informed me as he sniffed the air once again. I glanced over at him, as well as I could with him being on my shoulder and all, and raised my eyebrows in a look that said to continue. "There's a storm coming."

"Can we make it back to the village?" I questioned, not wanting to get caught in a storm with the two boys and four youkai nearby.

"No but there's a cave about five minutes from here. We use it sometimes when you are gone and Inuyasha feels restless in the village." Shippo explained as he pointed to our left. With a nod I re-shouldered the bow, grabbed Souta's hand and began walking in the direction he indicated. With any luck we would reach the cave before the storm hit and the rain would erase our scent so the youkai could no follow.

* * *

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru commanded after he had sensed two things he did not feel like dealing with at the moment. An incoming storm and a nearby youkai. No make that one thing he didn't want to deal with. Taking care of the youkai would get him an outlet for his frustrations. A week ago he had heard a rumor of Naraku being in the north but it had not panned out and since then not even the slightest whisper of the vile hanyou.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken replied as he bowed to the taiyoukai, low enough his nose was brushing against the dirt flooring of the forest.

"Take Rin to shelter nearby and await my return there." With this said, Sesshoumaru took off in the direction of the youkai he felt already flexing his claws.

"Where did Lord Sesshoumaru go?" Rin wondered from her seat in Ah-Un's saddle as she glanced over at the toad youkai.

"I do not know, now be quiet." Jaken mumbled as he grabbed the reins and started leading them toward the cave Sesshoumaru had spoken of, wondering yet again why, with all of the things he could be doing for his lord, he was reduced to babysitting.

* * *

"Looks like we just made it." I mentioned with a small laugh as we entered the cave but a moment before the rain began pouring down outside. Sending my power into the cave I noticed no youki (demon energy/power) and decided the cave would be safe. Handing Shippo to Souta I turned back toward the entrance and erected a small barrier around the mouth of the cave. It wasn't very strong and wouldn't hold back some of the more powerful youkai, but it would be enough for the lesser demons.

Heading into the cave I noticed it opened up into one large room with moss covered walls and dirt flooring. The celling in the middle rose to about eight feet but slanted to about six feet near the walls. Though the air was damp the cave seemed to be relatively dry and I noted with a smile a nearby pile of wood, no doubt left over from the last time the group used the cave.

"Why don't you two play while I start lunch." I suggested as I grabbed a handful of the logs and walked to the center of the room where I began adding them to the small fire pit that the others had built. I sat my bag down before setting the wood up in a tepee shape and turned to find Shippo digging out the crayons and coloring books from my bag. I waited until he had finished to dig out the matches and get the fire started.

Glancing over, I noticed they were sitting against one of the walls, crayons and books already spread at their feet and grabbing a pot, headed toward the mouth of the cave to collect some rain water for the ramen. Thankfully I could pass through the barrier without having to bring it down and saved some time by just sending my arm out into the rain with the pot and waited as the rain filled it.

Heading back to the now blazing fire, I set the pan on top and began pulling out packs of ramen. From the looks of the storm it wasn't going to be letting up anytime soon and I decided to get everything ready for the night. Grabbing my sleeping bag out of my pack, I unrolled it and set it up near the fire without being close enough for it to catch.

* * *

The rain had soaked them through and Rin was glad to reach the shelter of the cave and quickly dismounted Ah-Un to get out of the storm. Jaken and Ah-Un followed close behind only to be thrown back when they reached the mouth of the cave. "Rin get back here! It isn't safe!" Jaken yelled after her, worry evident in his voice.

Had anyone asked he would have said he was worried about what Lord Sesshoumaru would do to him when he found out that he had brought Rin to a cave with a miko inside but in fact that was only part of the reason. He also knew from experience that most miko and houshi didn't take too kindly to a ningen onnanoko****(human girl) traveling with youkai. At the very least they would try to take her away and at the very worst...he shuttered at that thought.

No as annoying as Rin could be, which she could be very at some times, she was still his friend and he didn't have too many of those. "Get back on this side Rin we will find somewhere else to stay." Jaken informed her as she looked at him strangely from the other side of the barrier, obviously she didn't realize it was there.

"What's wrong Master Jaken?" Rin wondered confused as she started to walk back out into the rain. A sound coming from behind her caught Jaken's attention and he turned sharply to see the figure coming up behind the girl.

"Rin is that you?" a soft voice called out causing Rin to turn around. As she stepped into the light Jaken breathed a sigh of relief, it was the miko that traveled with his Lord's half brother and he knew she was no more likely to hurt Rin than she was that kit that followed their group.

* * *

I squinted my eyes to see who was outside the cave behind Rin and spotted the toad and dragon demons that traveled with Sesshoumaru. "Jaken?" I questioned wondering why he was standing outside in the rain and telling Rin they needed to leave with the storm raging out there. It took me a minute to realize my barrier was still in place. "Oh sorry about the barrier."

Walking over to the mouth of the cave, I pulled my power back inside and the barrier vanished. "Well get inside, no sense in you catching a cold." I insisted as I turned to glance at Rin and noticed she was soaked and shivering. "Come on Rin let's get you warmed up." I grabbed her hand and led her into the cave ignoring Jaken's ramblings behind us.

When I reached my bag, I grabbed one of my haori and a towel knowing if I didn't get her into some warm clothes she would probably catch a cold. "Change into this." I instructed as I handed her the haori and held up the towel to block the other's view of her. I could hear Shippo and Souta turn around but Jaken's eyes remained on my back. I knew he didn't trust me but I knew he couldn't see the girl undressing, not that he was even trying to look, and so didn't worry about it.

Once she was dressed in my haori I headed back to the fire to add the ramen to the water, making sure to add extra since there were more people eating now and laid out her kimono to dry near the fire. Glancing back at Rin, I patted the spot on the floor next to me and waited until she had sat down before removing her ponytail and drying her hair. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know, Lord Sesshoumaru left saying he would meet us here." Rin answered and I became worried. Normally when I had to deal with the stoic lord I had Inuyasha and the others with me and didn't have my brother here to worry about. But than again he normally doesn't start anything when Rin was around so as long as I didn't set him off we should be okay. I decide it would be best not to erect another barrier as he might see it as me keeping Rin from him but we needed a way to keep safe.

Glancing over at Jaken I noticed the dragon laying down next to him and came up with an idea. "Jaken can you have your dragon friend guard the entrance to the cave?"

"Why should he ningen?" Jaken spat at me as I began to brush her hair after it was dry. I glared over at him wishing I had something I could throw but decided to take a different approach, one he would not be able to say no to.

"Well I can't put up my barrier with Sesshoumaru coming here as that would probably make him mad but Rin needs to be protected. Now do you want to be the one to explain to Sesshoumaru why you didn't want to protect Rin?" I forced myself not to smile when I saw how well that tactic had worked as he began leading the dragon to the front of the cave.

I could hear Shippo and Souta snickering and wanted to smack myself for forgetting. "Where are my manners? Rin this is my little brother Souta, Souta this is Rin and the annoying toad is Jaken. They are Lord Sesshoumaru's companions." I introduced pointing to the little girl in front of me and then to the toad demon who was making his way back toward the fire.

"Nice to meet you." Souta replied with a smile as he held up some of the crayons. "Want to join us?" Rin nodded and dashed from my side to go sit with the boys. I turned my attention back to the food and began pulling out bowls and chopsticks since lunch was just about ready.

Once it was dished up, I called the kids over to eat and after handing them each a bowl, I turned toward Jaken with another one ready. "I am not eating that, for all I know it could be poisoned." Jaken complained looking at the offered bowl with disgust.

"Jaken you watched me cook it and I am sure your superior nose would smell any poison I added. Besides if you do not eat you will be weak. If you are weak you will not be able to protect Rin. And what happens if you don't protect Rin?" I wondered and chuckled softly when he snatched the bowl from my hand. The toad was far to easy to predict.

I picked up my own bowl and began eating as I listened to the kids' chatter about what they had each done that day. I was happy to see Souta was making a friend so easily and hoped I could talk Sesshoumaru into bringing Rin around more often so they could have a play date, though if my brother ever heard me use that term he would probably be mad. He was a bit too old for the term.

* * *

_1. This is a made up name so if it shares any likeliness with anything in real life it is unintentional._

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

"Damn it this is just what we needed!" Inuyasha swore as he stared out the door of the hut into the pouring rain. He had already been in a bad mood after finding no hint of Naraku and having to dispatch of a few lesser demons for the village who couldn't tell the difference between miasma and acid.

The rumor had been completely false, Naraku hadn't been here in a very long time if ever and yet Inuyasha had gotten a nice gash across his chest for his part in helping rid the village of the demons. Once they had been bandaged up, which took longer than it should have since Miroku was knocked out after his misplaced his hand on a certain part of Sango's body, they were now stuck here due to the rain.

And it wouldn't have been as bad if the village head had allowed them to stay in his home, but no he wasn't going to let a hanyou (half demon) in his home, even if said hanyou was the only reason his house was still standing. Nope they were stuck in a small run down hut that leaked and hadn't been cleaned in some time.

Whoever had stayed in the hut last was a complete pig and the stench was giving Inuyasha a headache. What he wouldn't give for his human night to be tonight. And that should tell you something about the place, if Inuyasha was wishing to be human. Although given Sango's consent scrunching of her nose, he didn't think being human was helping her much.

"The moment the rain let's up we are out of here. Hell we would be going now but the last thing I need is to take care of two sick humans." Inuyasha mumbled from his spot next to the door. He had realized not long after entering the hut that it was the least smelliest place in the hut because of the air coming from outside and had quickly decided the spot was his.

"I couldn't agree more." Sango replied shaking her head at the unconscious houshi (monk) at her feet. Truth be told she would leave now if he was awake but she had hit him rather hard and wasn't expecting him to wake up for quite a while. She would much rather be sick and out hiking in the down pour than staying in this filthy hut.

She couldn't believe the headmen and the villagers, they came all this way, saved their town causing injury to themselves and what did they get for their troubles? A disgusting hut that leaked muddy water from the majority of the roof. And why? Just because they had a hanyou in the group. Didn't matter that the hanyou had just saved their sorry butts, didn't matter that he was injured saving them, nope all that matter was he had demon blood. Thankfully Kirara had been resting away from the village at the time or she would have hated for the neko (cat) to hear what the villages would have said about a full blooded demon.

Sango absentmindedly ran her fingers through the nekoyoukai's (cat demon) fur and felt her begin to purr against her legs where she sat. Thanks to the village she could now understand a little bit more of why Inuyasha is the way he is. Normally between Miroku and Kagome they could talk the villagers into not minding, or at least ignoring, Inuyasha during their stays. But not this time. Seems Kagome did more for the group than they had ever realized.

"This wouldn't have happened if Kagome was here." Sango thought, well she had thought she said it silently, but apparently, by Inuyasha responding, she had in fact spoken out loud.

"No kidding, Kagome would have never allowed those jerks to get by with that. And I'd hate to see what happened when they told her no." Inuyasha laughed, being on the receiving end of her anger many times, he knew just how bad she could get and even without a rosary the villagers would have been in for a world of pain if they told her no.

"Perhaps we should return with Lady Kagome once we get out of this less than respectable place." Miroku suggested as he began rising from his impromptu slumber.

"Ha! I might just do that. Love to see those assholes faces when we sick Kagome on them." Inuyasha joked, oblivious to the look exchanged by his two friends at the very dog like comment he had made. Perhaps he was seeing her as much a part of his family as she was him.

* * *

I was having a really good dream, you know the one. We defeat Naraku, Miroku and Sango deciding to get married with her brother returning to her, Inuyasha lifting and twirling me around in the air in his victory dance. You know that one. I had just gotten to the point of Inuyasha telling me he couldn't have done it without me and normally before this was the part he would kiss me and tell me he loved me, but this time he called me sister as he did on his human night. Even with the change it was still perfect. I could see Kikyou coming towards him with the first real smile on her face that I had ever seen and was about to tell him to go to her when I was rudely awakened.

And I don't mean just waking me was rude, no the way it was done was rude. Here I was enjoying my dream and good night rest when I feel someone kick my shoulder and I don't mean shake, nope it was a kick. None too softly either. At first I had thought it was Inuyasha but quickly dismissed that as he had never kicked me least of all to wake me.

Slightly parting my sleep crusted eyes I took in the sights around me. Souta, Rin and Shippo were still curled up around me, boys on one side and Rin on the other under the sleeping bag. Jaken was still snoring off in one of the corners and while I couldn't see the dragon, Ah-Un I think Rin had called it, I figured this was a good thing meaning he, or she wasn't really sure, was still guarding the mouth of the cave for intruders.

I noticed the fire had started to die down but would last a little while later before I needed to add more wood least it go out altogether and was about to go back to sleep when I remembered what had awakened me in the first place. Glancing over my shoulder I quickly wished I hadn't.

Standing behind me was a rather annoyed looking taiyoukai (demon lord). Bringing my gaze up to his face I was met with large, golden eyes staring at me as if I was a smudge on his boot. "Can I help you?" I hissed quietly at him, in no mood to wake the children or deal with an annoying demon.

"Leave." he demanded as he moved to sit on the other side of the fire, his eyes never leaving my own. He had to be kidding, although I doubted that since I wasn't even sure he knew how to.

"Sesshoumaru you maybe a lord but you are not mine. This is not your land and I do not see you're name written anywhere. Not to mention the fact that I was here first. All of this combined with the fact that you just so rudely woke me up does not even begin to become a reason as to why I should leave."

Now I realize it was probably not a good idea to get on his bad side, though I wasn't sure if he even had another side, but I was tired and cranky and in no mood to deal with an arrogant prick. So before he could answer, unless you count the growl that was starting to sound from him, I decided to continue.

"Sesshoumaru do you trust me not to harm Rin?" It took him a minute but he finally gave the slightest of nods. "Good." I replied as I erected a barrier around me and the kids and rolled over to go back to sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was seething, he couldn't believe this human wench. Not only did she refuse to show him proper respect but refused to leave when he had commanded her to. If only Rin hadn't been so closed to her than he would have shown the miko her place. But he didn't want to risk hurting his young ward and even if he didn't she would probably wake up and not want him to hurt the miko.

No he would have to wait until the girl was not around to show the wench just who was in charge. So for now he was forced to sit here and glare at her, not that it did much since the wench was sleeping, but it calmed him down a little all the same.

He wasn't sure how long he was left glaring at the unconscious miko, but soon enough he found her beginning to stir. So the first thing she saw when she opened her sleepy eyes was a even more annoyed taiyoukai (demon lord) glaring at her with red tinted eyes.

* * *

I had been hoping it had all been a nightmare but when I opened my eyes and saw him glaring at me I just wanted to scream. And I probably would have if not for the soft groan that came from next to me. Taking my attention off of Sesshoumaru I glanced down to find Souta was sweating. "Don't tell me." I mumbled to myself as I reached down to feel his forehead.

Sure enough he was burning up. A quick test of Shippo and Rin informed me that she too had a fever. "Just what I needed. If the annoyed demon nearby wasn't bad enough I also have two sick kids." I complained to myself softly, not wanting to wake them up. I knew Sesshoumaru could hear me but at the moment it didn't really matter.

Letting my barrier down I continued to ignore the taiyoukai, who was doing a very good job of trying to burn holes in my back, and slipping out from under the sleeping bag, crawled over to my bag. As I began looking through it, and throwing things over my shoulder that wasn't what I was looking for, I mumbled things like 'nope not it', 'when did that get there?', 'so that's where that went' and 'aha!' when I had finally found what I was looking for.

Setting the small white bottle down next to the sleeping bag, I grabbed my water bottle and poured it into a clean pot and started heating it up over the fire after adding more logs. Grabbing the herb bag, I rummaged through it until I found the herb I knew was used for fevers and added it to the pot.

Turning back to the kids I quickly lifted Shippo and set him down off to the side. Apparently, by his wide eyes looking up at me, I had awoken him. "Souta and Rin are sick and I don't want you to catch it too." I explained softly as I moved back to the fire and poured the tea into two mugs and set them down to cool.

I crawled back over to Souta and gently shook his shoulder until he opened his eyes and started blankly at me. "I need you to take these. You have a fever." I explained as I handed him two chew-able Tylenol and watched as he popped them into his mouth and began chewing. Reaching around behind me I grabbed the first mug of tea and after checking to make sure it had cooled enough, brought it to his lips as I helped him sit up.

Once he had finished off the tea, I laid him back down and covered him up before turning to Rin. After waking her I held out two more Tylenol for her. She looked at me strangely before looking over my shoulder at Sesshoumaru. He must have nodded at her or something since she took the pills from my hand. "Just chew on them, they taste like cherries."

I had figured he would trust me since I had given the pills to Souta first but I realized that the taiyoukai had no idea who the boy was, but none the less he gave me no problems and allowed her to take them making my job much easier. I quickly flashed him a smile before turning to grab the tea and bring it to her lips. Once it was empty I set it back down and laid her back down.

"Get some more sleep Rin you should feel better in a few hours." She nodded softly even as her eyes were closing. Hearing some movement behind me, I turned to see Jaken was finally waking up. Grabbing the pots I made my way out to the cave entrance to wash them out with the rain water that was still falling and after filling one up, made my way back to the camp fire.

Turning to ask Shippo if he was hungry, I found him asleep again and smiled at him. As I was beginning to start breakfast, Sesshoumaru's voice startled me. "When the pup is healed you will leave wench." Sesshoumaru commanded in his no nonsense tone.

Well normally it would have been no nonsense but this is me we are talking about. So of course I did the only thing I could think of and gave him nonsense. "Jaken will you please tell your lord that what I said last night still stands and if he wishes to speak with me he may use my name." I looked over at the toad demon and almost felt bad for dragging him into this but a growl coming from the side didn't give me much chance to really think about it.

"Wench you will address this Sesshoumaru with the proper respect." he demanded as his growl got even louder, waking up all three of the kids.

I did a very good impression of a growl, if I do say so myself, as I covered the kids back up and tried to get them to rest more. "Jaken tell you lord that I give him what little respect he has earned by not calling him youkai (demon) and if he wishes to speak to me his is not to use any of the following: wench, ningen (human), onnanoko (girl), woman, b.i.t.c.h" which I spelled out since there were kids around, " or any other name he can think of to use just to put me down. My name is Kagome and this is what I answer to. If he does not wish to be so familiar he may use my last name, Higurashi, or I will also accept miko-san.

"Now if your lord doesn't mind I have breakfast to attend to." I could hear quite easily that he was still growling, even if he lowered the volume a little bit, but decided I really didn't care at the moment. Yeah I know there was a pissed off, powerful demon behind me I should care right? But I just couldn't find the strength to. I had two sick kids to take care of, a meal to finish, and who knows what was going to happen next. I could hear Jaken moving around behind me grumbling about 'ningen no baka' (stupid humans) and figured he was mad at me for putting him on the spot.

"This Sesshoumaru could kill you where you stand wench." Sesshoumaru growled at me and that was about to point I lost it. I screamed. A long, loud, I want to strangle someone, namely the demon behind me, scream.

"For the love of Kami!" I screamed as I turned around to face said demon. "Number one Sesshoumaru you have far too much honor to attack an unarmed woman in the back, no matter how annoying she may be. Number two I doubt you would do such a thing in front of Rin. Number three this was my cave first and there is no way in the seven hells that I am taking two kids out into that down pour especially when one is already sick.

"Number four if you do not wish to be around me you can do one of two things you can either deal with it, quietly, or you can leave. Rin is more than welcome to stay as I am not about to demand you take her with you out into that storm. Hell even Jaken and Ah-Un can stay.

"And number five, which is very important so play close attention Sesshoumaru, the name is KAGOME!" By now I was pretty much panting and with a huff I turned back around to breakfast and took it off of the fire before it could burn. Glancing up at Shippo I noticed his shocked look and it too me a moment to realize what it was for.

Since he had seen me yell at Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru other times I knew it couldn't be that and as I went back over what I had said, well yelled, I realized I had swore. "Oh sorry about the swear words guys." I said as I smiled at the children and began handing them their food.

"This isn't over." Sesshoumaru spat from behind me and I could tell he was extremely pissed and I really couldn't blame him, hell I was pissed at the moment. I decided I was really glad Rin was around as she was probably one of the only reasons I was still breathing.

"It never is Sesshoumaru." I whispered knowing probably only he heard it.

"Hey onee-chan?(old sister) How come they look so different if they are all demons?" Souta wondered nodding toward the three youkai. Well thankfully Sesshoumaru wasn't like Naraku or we would have a problem since Souta just told him who he was but he isn't so I hoped it would be okay.

"There are lots of different kinds of youkai. Sesshoumaru is a taiyoukai and can take human form as well as his natural form which is a giant white dog. Jaken and Ah-Un are, well I don't want to say lesser, since they are normally mindless, so I guess at least Jaken is somewhere in the middle.

"Think of it this way, Jaken and Ah-Un are like Kirara where she only has one form, even though she can change her size, and Sesshoumaru is more like Shippo who can turn into a fox." (1) I explained best as I could and decided to have Sango or one of the others explain it a bit better when we got back.

"I think I understand." Souta replied nodding slightly as he handed me his bowl and laid back down. I took Rin's as well, since she had finished, and covered them up. As I was gathering the rest of the dishes, I noticed Shippo was beginning to drift off as well. With a sigh, I headed toward the mouth of the cave to wash them out in the rain.

* * *

Sesshoumaru waited until she had bent over into the rain to wash out the dishes before coming up behind her and dragging her out into the rain. The dishes made barely a sound as they hit the ground, muffled by the rain. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her neck as he pushed her against the outside of the cave.

"Do not assume that you will get away with disrespecting this Sesshoumaru." he growled, his face close to hers so she could hear every word.

"Do not assume I will just bow down to you Sesshoumaru. I don't do it for Inuyasha who happens to be my best friend. I don't do it for Naraku who happens to be the most evil creature I have ever met. And I am not about to do it for you." she replied as she tried to pull his hand away from her throat.

"You will learn your place wench." The threat was easy to hear in his tone and that along with his hot breath on her face caused Kagome to shiver.

* * *

"I know my place Sesshoumaru. My place is the Shikon no miko (miko of the Shikon jewel). My place is mother to that kit in there. My place is now mother to my younger brother after the murder of our own okaa-san. My place is fighting beside Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. My place is stopping Naraku from completing the jewel and making an evil wish on it. My place is not now, nor will it ever be, bowing down at your feet." Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and glare at someone when you have the rain pelting against your face? I found rather quickly that it was difficult to say the least.

If his growl was any indication, he did not take kindly to me yelling in his face. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from getting my point across. "And enough with the growling, I get it you're a inuyoukai (dog demon) but that doesn't mean you should growl so much at me. It's not like I even know what it means anyways. Look I don't like you and you don't like me, I get this, but in case you haven't noticed nothing is stopping you from leaving. If you really don't want to be around me then leave."

I had given up trying to remove his hand from my throat since it wasn't cutting off air supply, and it was doing no good anyways, and instead raised my hand to wipe some of the ice, cold rain off of my face. Within seconds I was drenched again, thankfully my hair was still back in a French braid or it would have been plastered against my skin. Even though the rain I could feel the rain drops that fell from my eye lashes onto my burning cheeks. I wasn't sure if it was from my anger or his face being so close to mine, but I felt if I was on fire, even with being soaked to the bone from the storm.

"Stop trying to boss me around since it isn't going to work and I can't leave. I am not taking a sick 12 year-old out into this storm especially since I think Shippo is getting sick as well. Even he doesn't normally sleep this much. Now I realize I probably shouldn't have blown up at you like I did in there but I am not having the best week and you seem hell bent on making it worse." I wasn't sure why I was telling him all of this, knowing full well that he couldn't care less, but something in his eyes made me believe it would be better for him to understand that he wasn't really the reason I was so pissed and in fact was only one thing on a very long list.

"First I find out Inuyasha is choosing to make Kikyou his mate and while I'm happy that she isn't still planning on dragging him to hell it still hurts to know he chose the walking dead over me when I have been there for him since the day I freed him from the tree. Then I got to deal with my own father murdering my okaa-san and jii-chan leaving me with a 12 year-old kid that I some how have to find out how to raise.

"Then I get stuck in a cave due to this damn storm and before I know it I have to deal with an annoying toad. And just when things start to look up I have you waking me up at some ungodly hour by kicking me and demanding I leave. Then you refuse to use my name, continue to threaten me and I have two sick kids to take care of. And for the cherry on top of the cake, I have you dragging my butt out in the middle of a freaking storm so we can have a little heart to heart!" My breathing, by this time, was coming out in pants and briefly wondered why I was still breathing in the first place. That look remained in his eyes, best I could tell, it was a mix between confusion and amusement.

"If you want me to stop being so annoying perhaps you should try first!" I finished, around us the rain continued to poured down, seemingly unaware of the two beings who were facing off in the middle of it.

Apparently at least part of what I was saying was getting to him since he let go of my neck and instead placed his hand on the wall next to my head. "Tell this Sesshoumaru why he shouldn't kill you after your out burst." His voice was so cool, but not his normal cold tone. Something in it made me wonder he if was playing with me rather than really threating me. And I was quite sure the storm was making me hallucinate since I was positive I saw a flash of mirth sparkle in his golden eyes.

"You can't Sesshoumaru," I interrupted him before he could say otherwise, "I'm not saying you are unable to I am saying you can't. If I die Naraku wins. You may be able to beat him alone but I have to be alive in order for that to happen. The only reason the part of the jewel I carry isn't tainted is because I have it. The moment someone else touches it, it taints because Naraku has so much of the jewel." I explained, my voice lowering slightly, as I thought back on the day the group was trapped in a demon's belly and Inuyasha had to use the shard found in his dad's tomb to amplify the power of his sword.

"If I die Naraku will be able to take the last pieces of the jewel and make an evil wish more than likely to enslave every human and demon out there. If I die you lose. Even if you some how manage to beat Naraku even with my death, it will be a lot harder and you will lose a lot more. As annoying as I may be to you, I assure you my death would not be worth it in the end." I slipped under his arm, grabbed the dishes and headed back inside before he had the chance to respond.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was confused, and that was something he hated to be. She had stood up against him, yelled at him, told him what to do and even ignored him. He should be wanting to rip out her throat, instead he found himself realizing she was pretty much right. At least when it came to whether or not he should kill her. Of course he still believed she was beneath him and should bow down to him.

But as much as he hated to admit it, and never would out loud, she was right, they needed her to purify the jewel in order to stop Naraku. And what was worse was he was finding he didn't even want to kill her. Instead, he was thinking of ways to set her off just to see the fire return to her eyes that was there when she was angry. Deciding it would be better to wait a while before going back in the cave, Sesshoumaru headed off to hunt.

* * *

Kami it was cold. My entire body felt like it was made of ice and all I wanted to do when I got back inside the cave was change into some dry clothes, sit down next to the warm fire and maybe make myself some tea. However, a very annoying little toad had other ideas. Instead of walking back into the cave to find a nice warm fire going, I found one that had almost completely died out.

"You could have at least kept the fire going." I complained over my shoulder not even bothering to glance over at the little demon.

"Why should I listen to you wench?" he spat back, boy could that little guy hold a grudge. I began adding more wood to the fire and waited until it was glowing brightly again before turning around to face him.

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be happy to learn that you let the fire die instead of keeping it lit to keep a sick Rin warm." Not bothering to wait for his answer, as his sudden shaking told me it would be a while, I headed over to my bag where I found my last complete dry outfit. Taking it out, I walked back toward the far wall in the cave and began removing my wet clothes.

I could heard Jaken's squawk from behind me and the sounds of him shuffling so he could turn around but paid him no mind. I was already used to Miroku and other such hentai peeking while changing or bathing and right now I was in no mood to care. I was soaking wet, chilled to the bone and could not afford to get sick.

Besides it wasn't like I could wake up one of the kids and ask them to hold up a blanket, which they were currently sleeping on, so I could change with some privacy. Peeling off my haori and hakama was like trying to peel those annoying little stickers off of dishes. No matter how hard you try, there's always still some stuck. My garments were like this. It took almost 20 minutes to get out of them and I still needed to removed my undergarments.

Thankfully they came off much easier and I quickly replaced them with a dry pair. As I reached down to pick up my dry hakama, a voice from behind me startled me. "Do you normally dress in front of males?" Well at least he didn't call me wench this time. Hey works for me.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru," if he was going to play nice it was the least I could do right?, "but thanks to our little trip out into the storm my clothes were soaked and I needed to change into something dry before I got sick." I pulled on my hakama, ignoring the holes his gaze was burning into me and reached for my haori. "And it's not like I had anyone around I could have hold up a blanket so I could have some privacy. And besides the kids are currently sleeping on said blanket."

I quickly put on my haori and wanted to moan in pleasure from the warmth it produced, but since I didn't want the two demons behind me to get the wrong idea, I decided against it. As I turned I noticed a large, and really dead-it's head was missing-boar laying next to the fire. I glanced up at Sesshoumaru in question but he just returned to his spot on the floor from earlier and ignored me.

'Oh well.' I decided as I made my way over and began cooking the boar. "Thanks." I beamed at him with a bright smile but got his normal 'I know you're not talking to me' look.

* * *

"That's it, let's go." Inuyasha decided as he stood up, startling the others. "The rain's let up a bit." he explained to their slightly confused looks. "Look if you want to stay in this smelly place be my guest but I'm getting out of here."

"I'm right there with you Inuyasha but you know Kirara doesn't do well in the rain, how are we supposed to get back to the village?" Sango wondered as she petted the neko in her lap to let her know it wasn't her fault.

"I'll carry you like I do Kagome and Miroku can carry Kirara. He should be able to run fast enough." Inuyasha explained as he knelled down with his back to her so she could climb on.

Sango glanced over at Miroku, who just shrugged, and handed him Kirara before climbing onto Inuyasha's back. "Let's go monk." Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the hut.

Shaking his head, Miroku grabbed the bag Kagome had packed for them and took off after the others. "We're not going to stop for the night, I want to get back to the village as soon as possible, so if you need a break monk just say so and you and Sango can switch." Inuyasha told him when he had caught up to them.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks at Inuyasha being willing to carry anyone else on his back besides Kagome but decided not to comment on it. At least they were out of the filthy hut and back into the clean air, even if it was still raining a bit.

* * *

"Oh good you guys are awake. Hope you're hungry." I said with a smile when I noticed the kids were beginning to rise. I had checked on their fevers a little while ago and thankfully they were gone. By morning, if the rain let up, they would be ready to leave.

"Here you go. Lord Sesshoumaru caught us a boar." I said with a smile as I handed Rin, Souta and Shippo plates full of cooked meat before turning and handing one to Jaken. He still wasn't talking to me, but I hadn't figured out if that was really a bad thing yet. I turned a questioning look to Sesshoumaru and pointed toward the boar, rewarded with a slight shake of his head.

I shrugged and sat down with my own plate as Rin began telling Souta tells of her travels with Sesshoumaru. Every so often he answered with a 'no way' or 'really?' but mostly it was Rin doing all of the talking. I wondered how someone as quiet as Sesshoumaru could stand her never ending chatter but decided it was just Rin's way with people.

After collecting the empty plates and setting them aside, I handed Rin her kimono, which had finished drying, and held up the blanket while she changed back. Packing it, and my now dry clothes as well, into my bag, I set the kids down with some toys and grabbed the dishes needing to be washed.

As I passed by Sesshoumaru, I stopped and spoke softly to him so the kids wouldn't hear. "We will be leaving in the morning if the rain has stopped Lord Sesshoumaru." I continued on toward the mouth of the cave without waiting for an answer since I doubted I would get one anyways and began cleaning out the dishes.

* * *

"Souta wake up, it's time to head back to the village." I called out as I gently shook him awake. The sun had risen about an hour ago bringing with it clear skies. I had already packed away everything, except for the sleeping bag and blanket he was still using, and was anxious to get back to the village. Inuyasha and the others should be returning soon if they were back already and I didn't want them to worry about us.

Rubbing his eyes, Souta looked up at me and yawned. "I'm up onee-chan." he told me stretching before climbing out of the sleeping bag and rolling it up for me. Rin had awoken with the sun and was currently sitting next to Jaken and playing some game I didn't recognize. The toad didn't seem to be too happy about it either.

Once everything was packed away, I shouldered the bag and turned toward Sesshoumaru and his group. "I'll see you later Rin." I said with a smile and she jumped up, forgetting about the toad, and ran to give me a hug. "You're welcome to bring her by for a visit any time Lord Sesshoumaru." I informed him as I turned my gaze toward him. A slight nod was his only response. Whether it was yes he would or yes he could I wasn't sure but it didn't really matter anyways.

"Let's head back to the village, I don't want Inuyasha and the others to worry about us." I told the others as I started out of the cave after Shippo had jumped up on my shoulder. Glancing back I saw Souta waving to Rin as he followed along behind me. Soon as we were out of sight from the cave, Souta started in with questions.

"Rin is nice, why is she with Sesshoumaru?"

I glance down at him to catch a slight blush across his cheeks. "Yes she is and I am not sure why she travels with Lord Sesshoumaru. Never really remembered to ask."

"How old is she? Where are her parents? What was with the imp?"

"I'm not sure but I would say maybe nine or ten. I don't know, a few months after I met Lord Sesshoumaru she started showing up with Jaken. He's a toad not an imp and he, like his lord, isn't really a fan of humans."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Now this question was so quiet I almost missed it and it threw me off I ended up stumbling and almost fell. Shaking my head I glanced back down at my brother and just stared at him for a moment.

'Great just what I need, Souta wanting to date Sesshoumaru's ward.' Oh yeah that would be fun. 'Hey Sesshoumaru would you mind if Rin went out with Souta?' 'A ningen will never be good enough for something that belongs to this Sesshoumaru. Be gone before I impale you on my sword.' Yeah that conversation wouldn't go too well.

"Um I don't think so since most would be too afraid to ask Lord Sesshoumaru if they could and she is still pretty young."

"Why did you start calling him Lord?" Was I still doing that? Huh hadn't even noticed.

"I made a deal with him, well sort of, anyways as long as he doesn't call me names like wench I'll call him lord." I explained as I shrugged.

* * *

"I like Souta. He was really nice. And he had these toys called coloring books and crayons and we colored these pretty pictures. See?" Rin asked as she held up one of the pictures she had been talking about to Jaken, who just ignored her. "Master Jaken!" Rin yelled making sure she has his attention and showed him the picture again.

"Yes very nice Rin." Jaken replied with a wave of his hand as he continued to lead Ah-Un away from Inuyasha's forest. Sesshoumaru had started out a few minutes after the others had left and they were now traveling west.

"And they had this yummy food called ramen and Souta shared some of his candy with me. He called it chocolate and I am not sure what that is but it was good. It was really sweet. I think you would like it Master Jaken."

"I'm sure I would." Jaken replied not really sure what he had agreed to since he was only half listening to her.

"And Kagome was nice, she is always nice to Rin and she took care of me when I was sick and she made Rin all better. And Souta too 'cause he had gotten sick too. And she gave Rin some tea and some medicine that tasted good. Like cherries just like she said it would." Jaken could tell Rin was getting excited as she started referring to herself in third person. He briefly wondered why she was telling him all of this since he was in fact there as well but figured it didn't really matter to her.

"Master Jaken are we going to see Kagome and Souta and Shippo again? Can we go visit them some time? Do you think they will have more of that chocolate? Hopefully Rin won't get sick this time so I can have more fun. But it would be okay if Souta was sick cause Rin could help Kagome take care of him right?"

Such an innocent question and yet it had both demon lord and toad demon stopping to glance back at the young girl, oblivious to all. After a moment they started walking again, both lost in their own thoughts as Rin continued to chatter on.

'I know ningen mate early but she can't be ready for that yet can she?' Jaken wondered as he turned to glance over his shoulder at the young girl. 'No no my Rin is much too young for that. That boy better keep his hands to himself.' Jaken decided, not bothered my the mental omission. Rin was his friend, his family and even if he would never admit it out loud, he had gotten past the point of denying it mentally.

Similar thoughts were going through Sesshoumaru's mind. He knew Rin was still a few years too young by human terms for mating but other than that he wasn't sure about human customs. 'Perhaps we should visit the miko again.' Sesshoumaru thought, allowing himself a slight smirk since no one could see it. 'It would give this Sesshoumaru the chance to see her fire again.'

Oblivious to the thoughts of the two demons Rin asked another question that stopped them both in their tracks once again. "Do you think Souta has a ichuuno-onna?" (girlfriend/sweetheart)

"Rin how old are you?" Jaken inquired as he turned around to face her again.

"11 summers." Rin replied proudly.

"Good then you are far too young to be worried about such matters." Jaken informed her with a nod of his head.

"But Master Jaken, some of the women at my old village were already married by 13." Rin complained a bit confused.

"No matter. No Rin of mine is going to even be thinking of mating for many, many years to come." Jaken insisted in a very no nonsense tone as he turned back around.

'Well said Jaken.' was Sesshoumaru's only thought as he began walking again with the others following.

* * *

"Where had you guys been? Kaede said you were missing for days." Inuyasha demanded the moment we arrived back at the village. Thankfully Souta's questions had ended a few minutes ago. The last thing I needed was for Inuyasha to find out we were around his half-brother.

"Sorry Inuyasha we got caught out in a storm and had to take shelter in a cave. Souta ended up getting a fever and we had to wait for the storm to pass to come back." I explained with a smile as I dropped my bag down in the hut and began taking out my dirty clothes so I could go down to the river to wash them.

"Yeah and I got to meet Rin. She's..." Souta started before I was able to cover his mouth and Inuyasha blew up just as I was expecting him to.

"You were around Sesshoumaru?! How come you're still alive? He didn't hurt you did he? If he did I'll kill him!" Inuyasha ranted as his hand went straight for his sword and I wondered if anything I would say would have any effect on his decision

"Relax Inuyasha." I said softly as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "They got caught in the storm as well. Nothing happened other than a bit of yelling." I decided it was best not to tell him about the whole pinning me to the wall by the neck. Cause that would so go over well. "Rin ended up catching a fever as well and I was too busy taking care of her for Sesshoumaru to do much."

"You sure he didn't hurt you?" I could tell Inuyasha was still tense but at least he removed his hand from his sword.

"Yes I'm sure. Now how was you're trip?" I inquired as I gathered up Souta and Shippo's dirty clothes as well.

"A bunch of bull. I doubt Naraku was ever there. It was acid, not miasma. The village head was an ass and the hut they gave us was dirty and leaking." Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down against the wall.

"Didn't you stay in the headman's home?" I wondered confused, we always stayed with the headman or the richest house depending on if there really was a demon or not.

"No the asshole refused to allow me to enter cause I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha spat.

"Language Inuyasha." I reprimanded before what he had said sunk in. "Wait! You guys saved the village from demons and he refused you any real shelter cause you're a half demon?"

"Yep that about sums it up Lady Kagome." I glanced over at Miroku and then to Sango who merely nodded to me.

"I take that back Inuyasha. That asshole!" Okay now I was seething. "How dare he! You guys risk your butts to save their stupid village and yet they can't give you a decent roof over your head and a meal for your work? What kind of a jerk would turn away the people who had just saved their butts simply because one of them has demon blood? Next time we go up north we are stopping by that village so I can have a word with that jerk!"

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku shared knowing looks, however, whatever the looks were about I had no idea. But they didn't keep me long waiting to find out. "We pretty much said the same thing before we left. Inuyasha said they were lucky you weren't there." Sango explained with a laugh.

Even I had to laugh at that one. No one gets away with being rude to Inuyasha or the others, when I'm around, just because they have demon blood. Speaking of demons..."Hey Sango would you mind explaining the different types of demons to Souta while I wash the clothes? I tried back in the cave but I think I just confused him even more."

Sango nodded her head and I held up the basket for anyone else who needed clothes washed to add theirs. Miroku and Sango did. I wondered if Inuyasha ever washed his clothes but decided I didn't want to know since I had never seen him with a spare outfit.

* * *

A few days had passed since returning to the village but another onslaught of storms kept us from venturing too far in search for Naraku and instead spent the time getting in a bit more relaxation. By the looks of things the storm would let up some time during the night and we had made plans to leave the next morning, me including. Souta seemed to be getting along with Kaede enough to leave him behind and the sooner we dealt with Naraku the better off we would all be.

However, none of us realized just how soon we would have to deal with him. We had just finished breakfast. Miroku was meditating, Sango had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Kaede was going through her herbs, Inuyasha sitting against a wall keeping to himself, Souta and Shippo were playing with something and I was staring out into the rain. It had been relatively quiet that morning and so the sudden serge of negative energy had knocked me on my butt, quite literally.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired as he hurried over to me and helped me regain my balance.

"Jewel." was all I managed to croak out, the negative energy was taking its toll on my body. Never before had I felt such evil combine with so much of the jewel at once.

"Don't tell me that damn wolf is here." he swore as he looked outside apparently trying to find him.

"Not shard Inuyasha, jewel. About 4 shards short and very, very tainted." I whispered as I tried to get my breathing back in order. He caught my eyes with his own and I could see the unspoken question in his eyes and nodded to him. Naraku was here.

"Let's go." Inuyasha decided as he jumped up and rushed out the door.

"Go I will be right there." I called to the others as I turned back to Shippo. "Shippo I want you and Kaede to stay here with Souta and keep him safe. I know you want to come fight with us but someone has to protect them." I explained nodding toward Souta and Kaede. Shippo nodded and jumped into my arms to embrace me.

"Be careful." Shippo whispered in my ear and I could tell it was taking everything in his power not to break down and cry. I gave him my promise, kissed both boys on the forehead and ran out of the hut after grabbing my bow and quiver. As I was passing the door I noticed Sango had left Kirara behind, most likely due to the rain, and nodded my head to her as I passed. When I took my first steps out into the storm I could feel the presence of three more shards. I knew what everyone was thinking, this was it. Either way things ended here.

By the time I had made it to the battlefield it looked like a party and everyone was invited. Naraku's group was off to one side, including three incarnations I hadn't seen before. He was decked out in full battle armor, clearly ready for a fight. The three incarnations I didn't know stood in a victory formation in front of him. Unlike the rest of his group, they were clearly mindless youkai.

Off to his right were Kagura and Kanna, their fan and mirror out ready to attack, but as I caught Kagura's eyes with my own I could tell she didn't wish to be there. I remembered the last time we had seen her, when she had led us to the stone demon Naraku was hiding in. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, like everyone else's life that Naraku had ruined, she was merely a puppet in his plan.

To Naraku's left was Hakudoshi and Kohaku, naginata (pole weapon) and kursari-gama (chain scythe) posed and ready. By the way Naraku stood just slightly behind all of them it seemed as though he was using them as a shield and I wasn't really surprised. Naraku never put his real self in danger.

The rest of the battle field seemed to be a compass to his north, east was Kouga, south Sesshoumaru and west Inuyasha. Where Ginta and Hakkaku were I wasn't sure, but more than likely they were off somewhere still trying to catch up to the wolf prince. Sesshoumaru of course came to battle solo as he always did. And behind Inuyasha stood Miroku and Sango. Both fangs were already out as well as Shakujo (monk staff) and Hiraikotsu (boomerang bone). The wind tunnel was made useless as where Naraku was the Saimyosho (Naraku's insects) were not far behind.

Naraku was taunting Inuyasha but I was too far away to hear what was being said. Not that it really mattered, it was always the same thing. A soft gasp came from nearby and I turned to see Rin looking out from behind the bushes, Jaken trying to pull her back. I shot my gaze to Sesshoumaru and he held my eyes for a moment before giving a slight nod. "Inuyasha! Need some cover!" I called out, thankful Naraku and his group were too far away to hear me.

"Coming up!" Inuyasha called back over his shoulder, not bothering to turn to me. Wasn't expecting him to and truthfully was glad he didn't, he would have to take his eyes off the enemy to do so and if he looked back Naraku might notice Rin was here. My cover came a moment later with a scream of 'wind scar' as he released the attack on the whole of Naraku's group.

I wasted no time in rushing over to the brushes and grabbing both Rin and Jaken under my arms and racing back toward the village, making sure to keep as much cover between me and Naraku as I could. As I glanced over my shoulder, I caught Kagura's gaze again. She was the closest to me so I wasn't surprised that she had seen me. She nodded her head ever so slightly to me before saying something about Kouga I couldn't quite catch, but whatever it was did the trick as Naraku turned his attention to the wolf. I smiled my thanks to her before continuing on toward the hut.

As I rushed into the hut, everyone turned their attention to me. Ignoring them, I put down Rin and Jaken before turning to Shippo. "Keep them here, knock her out if you have to but Rin is NOT to leave this hut!" I called out before turning and rushing back out of the hut and toward the battle. Behind me I could hear Shippo asking if Rin wanted to color and I would have to remember to thank him later for distracting her.

When I arrived back at the battlefield a lot had changed. Kagura and Kanna were fighting Kouga, though neither girl seemed to really be putting any effort into it. Sango and Miroku were holding Kohaku back, trying their hardest not to hurt him. Hakudoshi was fighting Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha tried to keep Naraku busy. The three new incarnations were dead on the ground, at least what was left of them. As I readied an arrow to finally join in the battle, a shout from the side caught my attention. "His heart is dead! He can now be killed!" Kikyou yelled as she appeared on the field.

I wasn't really sure what she meant but if he could be killed, that's all the mattered. I shot my first arrow at him but he had moved to attack Kikyou at her declaration and the arrow passed by harmlessly. Grumbling about 'evil hanyou who wouldn't stand still so I could shoot them' I readied another arrow. As I looked up to take aim, I noticed Naraku had turned his attention from the undead miko to myself. Before I had the chance to do anything, a tentacle shot out and wrapped around my neck, pinning me to the tree behind me.

What was with demons pinning me against hard places by my neck anyways? My weapon dropped from my hands as I reached up and tried to pull the tentacle away from my neck so I could breath. My scratching seemed to be in vain as it only tightened. Looking around the field I tried to find someone who could help but Kouga was still busy with the two females and Inuyasha was trying to protect Kikyou from another attack from Naraku.

With it wrapped so tight around my neck I was sure I was beginning to turn blue and couldn't utter a sound, let alone call out for one of the others to help. Just as I thought I would pass out, air rushed back into my throat as the appendage went slack and I looked up to see Sesshoumaru turning back toward Hakudoshi. Filing away a reminder to thank him later, I reached down and picked up my bow, noticing the tentacle still wiggling around on the ground.

'Inuyasha's going to kill me.' I decided as a plan formed in my mind. I knew it would work as it had before but just in case there was one last thing I needed. "Kikyou give me one of your arrows!" I yelled to her and watched as she turned toward me in question. Her expression told me she thought I was crazy but none the less, readied an arrow and shot it into the tree behind me. Deciding not to scream at her for almost hitting me with it, since it was the fastest way to get it to me, I reached up and pulled it out of the tree.

Reaching down, I grabbed the appendage off of the ground and impaled it onto the arrow. As I notched the arrow I noticed Inuyasha looking at me and if the sadness in his eyes was any indication, he knew what I was planning. "You've got to be kidding me wench!" he screamed at me shaking his head. I could tell from the looks the others were sending us, including Naraku, they had no idea what was about to happen. But then again they weren't there the first time so wouldn't know.

"It's the only way Inuyasha! I'm sorry!" I called out before turning my attention back to Naraku.

"You own me one wench!"

"Put it on my tab!" I had to laugh. Narrowing my eyes at Naraku I caught the unmistakable sound of his laughing. Ignoring it, I decided to get my two cents in before I ended all of this. "Your evil ends here Naraku!" I called out as I aimed the arrow at his heart and began pulling back. I could feel Kikyou's power mixing with my own to strengthen the arrow.

"Haven't you figured it out wench? You'll never be strong enough to kill me. You'll never be Kikyou!" Naraku taunted.

"Nah really? Funny I thought that was why I borrowed her arrow." I pointed out, not bothering to allow his taunt to bother me. This was not the time to get insecure because of his words. "Don't you get it Naraku? Or are you too slow to figure it out?" I taunted back as I waited until I had a perfect shot before I let my arrow lose. As it was Inuyasha and Kikyou were still too close to him.

"Let me spell it out for you Naraku! This is how I shattered the jewel the first time!" I mocked as I watched Inuyasha moving in behind him. Being around him all these years I knew what he was doing. He was going to distract him so he would have no chance of stopping my arrow.

"Pathetic girl you aren't strong enough why do you think Inuyasha chose Kikyou over you? You will always be second best!"

'Too late Naraku, a few weeks ago and that would have worked.' I thought to myself with a smile. "Oh big whoopee do! So he choose his first love over me! Get over it I have. You're just sore cause Kikyou didn't want you! And you're wrong by the way Naraku. I will always be in first place as his best friend and that is more than enough for me." It was almost time. I saw Inuyasha give me the slightest of nods before yelling 'Wind Scar'.

Naraku turned to defend himself and I let my arrow loose. Before he had the chance to figure out Inuyasha was just a distraction, the arrow pierced his barrier as if it wasn't even there and struck where his heart should be, which happened to be where he had placed the tainted jewel. All at once many things happened. The jewel was purified and re-shattered, shards flying across the sky to who knows where. Sesshoumaru killed Hakudoshi. Kagura and Kanna stopped fighting with Kouga to see what was happening with Naraku. Inuyasha let loose another 'Wind Scar' tearing Naraku into pieces, but without the jewel he was unable to reconnect.

* * *

_1. Not completely sure if he can or not but since his father could and Manten was talking about turning him into a scarf or something to match with his father's pelt, which was a fox, something tells me he can if he wants to._

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

* * *

AN: Okies just for fun I am going to add a game to each chapter. It's called 'What Anime could this be the name of?'. First round is going to be easy..._Lunar Navy_. Just put your answer in your review and the next chapter will be dedicated to the first readers to review and answer correctly on both fan fiction and a single spark.

By the way if you wish to be added to the update list send a request to Rachel-Hamel (hot mail) all other questions and comments go to the email on my profile page.

Edited Oct 11 for two small mistakes in plot.

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

As if the sky was waiting until the evil no longer darkened its doors, the moment Naraku was destroyed the rain dissipated, clearing the way for a bright, sunny day. Multi-colored rainbows, sparkling in the rays of the sun, littered the field bringing a bit of beauty to an otherwise gloomy place. Birds and other such forest creatures, that had hidden themselves away to escape the darkness that emanated off of the evil hanyou, returned, their normally quiet chirps and chatter, echoing around the field as all stood silent. No one dared move or breath, in fear that the spell would be broken.

I cast my gaze out across those that were gathered here, those who fought to destroy a great evil thus preventing him from turning the world into something dark and tainted much like him. My eyes first came upon Sesshoumaru, who was sporting some rather serious looking gashes across his chest and arm. Blood spread from his wounds, dying his normally brilliant, white silk a deep red. He, however, remained his normal graceful and breathtaking appearance. Even from here I could tell the wounds inflicted upon him must be extremely painful, but he showed no outward sign other than annoyance.

His amber eyes caught my own and I could have sworn there was mirth hidden in their depths along with a slight smirk gracing his lips. I decided rolling my eyes was the best plan of action at the moment. Here I was checking to make sure he was okay and he arrogantly thought I was checking him out. Were all male demons like that or was it just a male thing altogether? Shaking my head, I switched my gaze to the next member of our odd alliance.

Kouga was bent over slightly and panting. Judging by the multiple shallow scratches that covered his body, Kagura had done a number on him. Other than that he was in almost perfect health and I was thankful for that. He had been around Kanna as well and could have easily lost his soul within the void of her mirror. I turned to the two incarnations next and saw that like Kouga, Kagura was mostly untouched. Kanna had not a mark on her, more than likely she had just stood by and watched as Kagura hadn't needed her help.

My eyes scanned the battle field until they came to rest on Miroku and Sango. Kohaku lay unconscious at their feet, only visible injury was a small bump on his head, more than likely what had caused his impromptu nap. Both the houshi (monk) and taijiya (slayer) were covered in cuts created by Kohaku's weapon, thankfully none as deep as the one he had placed on Sango's back when Naraku first took control of him.

Finally I allowed my gaze to turn to the hanyou and miko on the ground not far in front of me. As always not a single hair was out of place, not a smudge of dirt clung to her garments. Kikyou looked just as she did when she first came upon the field. Had I not seen her fight myself, I would have sworn she had not participated in the battle.

Inuyasha was well Inuyasha. Covered in cuts, gashes, bumps, bruises, blood, dirt and whatever else he could manage to get into during a fight. His fine, white hair was crusted in slowly drying blood, clinging to his brow and neck. Tears littered his red haori exposing the white of his inner haori. If I wasn't mistaken there was a piece of tentacle sticking out of the folds of the garment. I wondered how long it would take him to noticed but was unable to dwell on it long as his gaze captured my own.

A large grin spread across his lips as he jumped to his feet and rushed over to me, arms surrounding me and lifting me into the air as he cheered, "We did it imouto-chan!" (younger sister)

I could help but giggle as I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to spin me around in the air as though I weighted nothing. "Hai anija-sama, that we did." (older brother, respectful) I could hear, or rather couldn't hear the others around us as they grew even more silent at our words but I paid them no mind as Inuyasha beamed brightly at me.

"Sama?" he whispered into my ear as he stopped spinning but continued to hold me to his chest.

"Hai you've earned it, many times over." I replied as I kissed his forehead and hugged him one last time before I slipped out of his grip and smiled up at him. "I am very proud of you anija and I know, where ever your parents are, they are as well."

The silence was broken when Kouga decided to speak up in another attempt to claim me. "Good now nothing stands in the way of me and my woman."

"I'm/she's not your woman!" Inuyasha and I yelled in unison causing our group of friends to break out of their stupor and bust up laughing.

"What do we do about those two?" Inuyasha wondered nodding toward the two incarnations.

"What else? We killed them you baka (stupid) mutt!" Kouga yelled turning back to them as he raised his clawed fingers.

"No." I began as I let go of Inuyasha and walked over to place my hand on Kouga's shoulder before he could attack the two sisters. "A life for a life." I told them as I locked eyes with Kagura.

"What are you talking about Kagome? She killed my pack mates." Kouga insisted as he stared down at me in disbelief.

"Kagura saw me leaving with Rin at the beginning of the battle. She could have easily attacked or told 'him' about us, instead she turned 'his' attention to you so we could get away unharmed. It is 'his' fault that your pack mates were killed and with 'his' death they were avenged. I return the gesture Kagura by sparing your life and that of your sister. However, if you stray from the correct path I will purify you myself. One human life taken not out of self defense or when it could have been avoided and you will join 'him' in hell." I warned as I glanced toward Kanna to make sure she was listening as well before turning back to Kagura.

She nodded slightly to show she would heed my warning and turned to Kanna as she pulled a feather out of her hair. "Come Kanna I feel the wind calling me." A gust of wind almost knocked us off our feet and as it was we had to shield our eyes from it. When it died down Kagura and Kanna were sitting on the large feather, gliding on the air away from us.

"Lady Kagome, what was with the tentacle on you arrow?" Miroku wondered after a brief moment of silence as we watched until they could no longer be seen, at least to the human eye.

"Huh? Oh when I first came here this baka crow youkai stole the jewel and I used one of its feet to guide my arrow, since my aim was really bad back then, and it worked although it shattered the jewel in the process." I explained as I turned back to look at my friends. "How is he?" I inquired as I glanced over at Sango, I knew I didn't need to speak his name for her to know who I was referring to.

"He's still out for now. Tomorrow I will remove the shard." I went to argue with her since we weren't needing the shard at the moment, but the look in her eyes begged me not to and I decided to drop it for now.

"So who's hungry?" I wondered with a grin as I glanced around at everyone. We all looked worn out and tired and I figured a celebration would be the best thing for us right now. Not bothering to wait for answers I started back toward the village knowing the others would follow if they wanted to.

* * *

The celebration lasted late into the night. Most of our rag tag alliance stayed except for Kouga, he wanted to get back to his pack as soon as he could and tell them the good news. He showed up just long enough to tell me as I was starting preparations and then he was off in a cloud of dust. I think he was still a bit sore at me for not letting him kill Kagura but knowing Kouga he would get over it sooner or later.

Sesshoumaru's group stayed, although he just sat against a tree ignoring everyone and everything around him. Rin enjoyed herself eating, dancing and playing with Souta and Shippo as Jaken tried to keep up with her. The toad still claims that he can't stand her, but if you look in his eyes while he's looking at her, you can tell it's all for show. Whether the little demon realizes it or not, he loves the little girl. I think it's safe to say the same about Sesshoumaru, as long as it's not out loud that is, since every time one of the male villagers came up to her, you could hear the slightest of growls coming from him. What's funny is I don't even think he realized it was happening since he never seemed to be looking at her at the time. Maybe some kind of instinct with inuyoukai and their pups? Maybe I'll ask Inuyasha about it some day.

Kohaku remained unconscious and since the bump on his head wasn't that bad, we figured it was his body's way of filtering out 'his' influence. By some unspoken agreement we had all agreed to never speak the evil hanyou's name again. It was time to move past that point in our lives and start again, or in some cases pick back up where we left off.

Sango remained by Kohaku's side for most of the party but would join the others every so often to celebrate and have a little fun. Miroku was of course attached to her at the hip all night. If she was sitting down some where, he was. If she was getting food, he was. If she was dancing, he was. Oddly enough he didn't try anything hentai all night and it even earned him a small peck on the cheek at the end of the night. Sango tried to hide it from all of us, but I don't think anyone but the kids, who were asleep by then, missed it.

Inuyasha spent most of the party talking to Kikyou and trying to get her to join in, guess big crowds weren't her thing. I could tell we had a long way to go, every time Inuyasha came within five feet of me she was on edge and sending me dirty looks. You'd think she'd get over it now that we considered each other family but it would seem not.

Late that night, all of the villagers had gone back into their huts to sleep off their intake of sake and the kids were sleeping soundly in my sleeping bag. Kikyou had disappeared some time earlier into the forest, more than likely off gathering souls to replenish her strength. Those of us who were still awake sat around the bonfire and Inuyasha brought up the topic I had plaguing my mind all night.

"Now that 'he's' gone what are you going to do about Souta? Still going to leave him here while we search for shards?" All eyes turned toward me, except for Sesshoumaru's. He continued to stare off into space as if no one else was around him. Jaken, however, gave me his full attention for some reason.

"Well as long as the group doesn't mind I would like to take him with us. The whole reason I was having him stay here is now dead and I would like to spend some time with him." I replied as I glanced down at the sleeping bag, filled with kids, that was close by.

"Isn't it still too dangerous though? He doesn't know the first thing about this time and doesn't know how to defend himself." Sango pointed out and it seemed that Sesshoumaru was paying more attention than it seemed as I saw his gaze turn to me when she said 'time'. Truthfully I wasn't worried about it, Sesshoumaru wasn't the kind to try and use this against me, even without being partly allies, he would see it as being beneath him.

"When I first came here I didn't know anything either and he will have a lot more people to help him than I did in the beginning. And besides with us staying here now I want him to be able to get used to it. Best way I can think of him adapting is the same way I did." I explained as I smiled at Inuyasha. "Besides I think he is becoming really good friends with Rin and he won't see her very often if he stays in the village." I had to stop myself from laughing at the squawk that came from Jaken. Turning to him I raised an eyebrow in question.

"And just what is that ningen's (human) intentions toward Rin?" he demanded pointing a small, lumpy finger at the sleeping bag.

"His intentions? Why Jaken you almost sound like her father." I pointed out making everyone but him and Sesshoumaru laugh. "But to answer your question I do not know. Souta is still too young for anything serious but to put your mind at ease, my brother is very much like me and would not do anything inappropriate." I assured and was surprised when Sesshoumaru answered before Jaken could.

"And dressing in a very revealing kimono while traveling the country side is appropriate?" I couldn't believe it, I had been waiting for the wench that never came. After a moment I remembered the 'deal' in the cave.

"That was my school uniform and I was referring to with the opposite sex." I replied ignoring the fact that he had to had been paying enough attention to me to notice what my clothes had or had not covered. The look on his face told me he didn't completely believe me, but turned to stare back out into the forest all the same.

The conversation was dropped completely when a soul stealer appeared from the tree line. "Try not to come back too late anija." I commented with a smile as I took out a blanket and laid it upon the ground. He nodded to me before taking off into the forest.

The silence settled upon us again, only the sounds of the forest night life preventing the silence from becoming defining. However, the peace was short lived when Jaken spoke up again. "Doesn't it bother you that he leaves for the undead wench?" I thought about it for a moment, not that Inuyasha had left, but that I couldn't figure out if he had called Kikyou an 'undead wench' or if he had called me 'wench'. Shaking my head of those thoughts I turned to address him as I sat up in my makeshift bed.

"Nope. Now don't get me wrong, I would rather he spent his life with someone who was truly alive but as long as he is happy I am happy." I laid back down staring up at the twinkling stars above. As the silence reined down upon us once again, I pointed out the constellations I knew to myself.

"But he left you, and while you are not that great, you're better than most ningen, for an undead wench that walks the land stealing souls. How could you be happy to have someone not of the living chosen over you?" I guess he was calling her the wench and not me, good toad.

"But she wasn't chosen over me Jaken. As much as I would have loved to have been, I was never in the running. Even the day I freed him from the tree, he was still in love with her. Anything he thought he felt for me was cause I'm her reincarnation. While it may not seem fair, I would rather have gained an anija and lost a potential boyfriend, than been left with nothing. I love Inuyasha and I always will. But wasn't meant to be in love with him. It may not make sense to you Jaken but I really couldn't be happier. I get to keep my best friend and he is happy. That is all that matters."

* * *

"Seems your journey is starting over." Kikyou pointed out with a slight mocking tone as Inuyasha came through the clearing she was waiting in. She had sent a soul stealer to let him know she was waiting and knew it wouldn't be too long before he arrived. He always came when she called for him and always would.

"She did what she had to do to save everyone. Because of that we were able to beat him, that is all that matters." Inuyasha insisted feeling the call to protect Kagome even from words.

"We should search for the shards Inuyasha. The two of us can find them faster than anyone. The faster we find them, the faster we can use the wish." she offered sweetly as she pressed her hands against his shoulders, trapping him against a tree. Leaning up, she lightly kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "When should we start searching?" she whispered as she leaned up so her lips brushed the shell of his ear lightly.

"I will talk to Kagome about you joining us tomorrow." he replied when he had finally found his voice. "If she has no problem with it than you can join us."

"Why does everything always have to be about my reincarnation? I want us to go search for the shards together not with her. She's already shattered it twice, I think she has done enough damage don't you?" she spat back angerly as she turned away from him.

"She's not the only one who's made mistakes you know." he reminded her coldly as he thrust his hands into his sleeves.

"We're together Inuyasha not you and her and yet everything is still always about that copy!"

"Enough Kikyou I have already told you not to call her that. She is my friend and as it is I have not had many of those in my life. She has been there for me since the day we meet no matter what I did. I will not turn my back on her no matter what. We maybe together but she comes first. She is part of my pack and pack always comes first. If you want to be with me than you will have to learn to accept this. Now I will talk to her about you joining us. Goodnight Kikyou." Inuyasha turned and walked back toward camp without waiting for her to respond.

'Damn that copy, always getting in my way. Inuyasha is supposed to be mine and yet she keeps him on a leash. That'll be the first thing I change when I join the group.' Kikyou thought to herself as she headed off into the forest, meeting up with her soul stealers and allowing them to lift her into the sky.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and early with clear skies and a warm breeze coming from the west. Already Sesshoumaru's group was getting ready to head out while our group was just barely beginning to rise. Miroku began gathering fire wood while Sango checked on her brother, who had not awoken during the night. Glancing over at the sleeping bag I see Shippo and Souta are still sleeping and decide not to wake them until breakfast is ready.

"Has Rin had breakfast yet?" I inquired looking over at Jaken since I was pretty sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't answer me. A quick shake of his head and I was adding another helping of food to what I was making and smiled at the young girl. Glancing around, I try to spot Inuyasha but am unable to find him. Seems he knew I was looking as he dropped out of a tree in front of me with a grin.

"Right here imouto-chan (younger sister). Can I talk to you for a moment?" I could tell just by the serious look on his face that it was probably about a certain miko. Giving him a slight smile I called over to Sango to ask her to finish up breakfast and followed after Inuyasha into the forest.

"What is it anija-chan (older brother)?" I questioned the moment we were out of the others' hearing range as I turned to look at him. It was funny that I had just started calling him my brother and already the term came to me automatically as if it had been that way from the beginning.

"It's Kikyou." he began and I nodded to let him know to continue. "She wants to join us in looking for the shards." I could tell by the look on his face and his tone that he was not really looking forward to this conversation.

"She wants to or you want her to?" I wondered pretty sure I already knew the answer. He flinched slightly turning his gaze away from me. Even though we had already talked about the two of them being together and I told him that I was happy for him, he still didn't seem to quite believe it and almost seemed worried that I would 'sit' him for what we were talking about. I had thought about removing the rosary but since he would need to to travel through the well and in case he turned into his demon form and I needed some way to stop him, I felt it was better to leave it on.

"She wanted me to leave and go with her. I want her to join us." he admitted keeping his gaze anywhere but on me. Walking over to him, I cupped his chin and turned him so he was looking me in the eyes.

"For you she may join, but there are going to be certain rules that she must follow for the good of the group. I trust you with my life Inuyasha but I do not trust her. I will give her a chance for you, but I will not put the others in danger in any way." He nodded that he understood and stepping back I called out not bothering to turn around. "You can come out Kikyou I already know you are there."

By the look on Inuyasha's face he hadn't realized she was there and I wondered why he was unable to smell her. I decided it was probably because I was so close and my scent evaded his senses preventing him from smelling anything else. Turning around to face her I decided to jump right in. "You will be given one chance Kikyou and only one. It is only because of Inuyasha that you are getting this and if you screw up you will only be hurting him. There are certain ways we do things and it will remain this way. You are coming in just above my brother on the food chain, since he has no experience at all, and don't think other wise.

"You are Inuyasha's intended and a miko, that is it as far as the group is concerned. You do not nor will you out rank me. Learn your place fast and you should be okay. But know this, no one will side with you against me so do not bother trying to turn them against me as you have with Inuyasha in the past. You will only be wasting your time and chance. Keep your soul stealers away from the group unless injury prevents you from going to them. As part of the group it will be your job to protect the others, just as it is their job, so I would try to get to know them and get along with them as they will be the ones watching your back.

"One more thing, and this is very important so pay close attention." I paused as I waited to make sure she was listening. "Stay away from my soul. I can recall the part you have so I know you can do the same. The only reason I have no taken it back is because it would hurt Inuyasha and I wouldn't feel right killing a miko, even if she is already dead. But if you try to take it back I will stop you and don't think I can't. It is my soul and it has been calling to me since you first got it. It knows where it should be and if you try to fight me over it you will lose. Keep what you have but don't even think of becoming greedy, you will lose everything if you do." I warned before turning toward Inuyasha and giving him a quick nod before I headed back toward camp.

* * *

'This is going to be fun.' The thought kept running through my mind on the way back to camp. I knew the others were not going to like having her join our merry little band but like me allowing it for Inuyasha, I knew they would allow it for me. This did not make my job any easier. Deciding it would be best to wait until Sesshoumaru's group had left, I merely walked into the camp with a smile on my face.

The others were already busy eating and as I sat down, Sango handed me a plate. "Everything okay Kagome-chan?" she inquired quietly as she sat down next to me.

"Everything is fine." I assured with a smile. I could tell she didn't truly believe me, but none the less, let it drop for now. We would have plenty of time to deal with it soon enough so I didn't worry too much.

"Say goodbye Rin." Sesshoumaru commanded breaking me out of my thoughts and I turned to see the young girl smiling over at us. After quick hugs for a few of us, they were on their way. I watched until they were hidden by the tree line before turning toward the others. "We need to have a group meeting." I told the others as I finished my plate and set it down next to the others that needed to be washed.

Sango and Miroku turned to me from where they were sitting and the boys put up the crayons they had been playing with to come sit next to the fire with us. "Inuyasha has asked to allow Kikyou to join us on our journey and I have told him yes. I need you guys to understand that I am giving her this chance because of Inuyasha and not her. Until she proves worthy of otherwise she will not have my trust, but we all owe Inuyasha a lot and can allow him this. She has already been warned about what she can and can not do while around us. I don't expect you guys to become best friends with her or anything but for me and Inuyasha can you give her a chance?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this Lady Kagome? With everything she has tried in the past?" Miroku questioned concerned.

"I have already warned her if she tries to steal my soul again I will take back the small piece she has. Truthfully I do not expect her to be any different than she has in the past but for Inuyasha I am giving her this one chance. All I ask is that you guys do the same."

"If she tries anything Kagome-chan, I won't hesitate to stop her. You are my sister, you know this. No matter what she is to Inuyasha, your safety is more important." Sango warned. I smiled my agreement to her and turned back to the others.

"If there is anything we need to talk about, bring it up now. I want everything worked out before she joins us."

"What about Lady Kikyou's soul stealers? I don't believe it would be wise to have those around the children." Miroku pointed out and I turned to smile at him.

"I have already told her she is to meet up with them elsewhere unless she in unable to."

"I guess I don't have a problem if you don't Kagome, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Shippo whispered as he jumped up into my lap and I pulled him close to my chest.

"I will Shippo do not worry. Was there anything else?" I inquired as I glanced around at the others. All of them shook their heads no and so after placing Shippo back down on the ground, I began gathering the dishes to be washed. "Be ready to go soon. I'm sure Inuyasha will want to leave soon and you know how he gets when we don't leave when he wants." I joked with a smile before turning and heading toward the stream.

* * *

"Alright let's go. We've got a lot of ground to cover." Inuyasha stated and headed out the village, not waiting to see if we were following. Him and Kikyou had arrived a few minutes ago while we were loading a still unconscious Kohaku onto the back on Kirara. We decided to bring him with us since it might not be safe for Kaede to leave him with her and there was no other place to put him.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were at the front of the group. She looked as cold and distant as she normally did but it wasn't like I was expecting any miracles, especially on the first day. Behind them were Sango and Miroku, keeping close to Kirara to make sure Kohaku didn't fall off. Souta came next, talking with Shippo, who was on his shoulder, about something or another but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I brought up the rear, keeping an eye out for any incoming shards or would be attackers.

Our pace was set much slower than it normally was but I guess Inuyasha was allowing it for Souta, who wasn't used to walking fast all day, and so Kohaku wouldn't get jarred too much. I think he wanted to keep him asleep for as long as he could since Sango wasn't going to go through with her decision as long as he remained unconscious.

With a sigh I decided to turn my thoughts away from Kohaku's fate and began to watch the passing landscape. Normally we would be going too fast to really be able to appreciate the scenery and I would gladly take advantage of this time. Glancing around, I am reminded of how different this time is from mine. Instead of buildings and paved roads it's rolling fields and tree lines. Fresh air instead of smog. Clear skies during the day, star filled skies during the night rather than skyscrapers blocking out the sunlight and lights blocking out the stars. Fighting with a bow and sword rather than guns.

My time. Funny how this is now my time. What does that make my original time? My past? My future? Does it even matter anymore? Shaking my head I clear my mind of the path these thoughts are taking. What good would it do for me to dwell on it now? It wouldn't change things. Wouldn't bring back my okaa-san or jii-chan. Blinking my eyes, I cleared the unshed tears that were beginning to form. Now would really not be a good time to break down and start crying.

Bringing myself back to the present I wanted to smile. What better way to take my mind off of things I can't change? Yeah my senses tingling couldn't come at a better time. "We've got incoming Inuyasha. One shard, one demon." I called up to him as I un-strapped my bow and jogged to catch up to Souta and Shippo to put them behind me. "Sango leave Kohaku with us so you can worry about the battle."

Giving me a nod she turned to Kirara and told her to stay with me as she un-shouldered Hiraikotsu and prepared herself for battle. "Where is it?" Inuyasha questioned as he came back to us and sniffed the air.

"That way." I said pointing toward the way we had been traveling. Nodding he unsheathed Tessaiga and I watched as it transformed into the larger fang. As I checked to make sure the kids were safely behind me, a crash caught our attention from the tree line in front of us. A moment later a large nekoyoukai (cat demon) burst through into the clearing. Judging by its black stripes and almost orange fur, I would have to guess it was a tiger youkai.

"Forehead Inuyasha." I called out the moment I spotted the tell tale tainted light of a shard coming from the middle of the youkai's forehead.

The battle went much like many before had, but with slight differences. Shippo and I stood off to the side unless needed, but had two more boys to watch over. Miroku fought with his staff since he no longer had a Wind Tunnel. Sango attacked with Hiraikotsu, but kept sneaking glances back at her brother. Inuyasha attacked relentlessly with Wind Scars, but this time had Kikyou standing off to the side nearby without joining in the battle.

Deciding to ignore this fact for now, I turned my attention back to those who were fighting at the moment. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out letting her boomerang fly at the same time that Inuyasha shouted, "Wind Scar!" Both attacks came no where near close to hitting the target as the tiger was too fast.

"You have a shard, give it to me!" the youkai demanded as it shot past the others and came changing at me. Commanding a quick 'Stay' to the boys I turned and ran away from them to keep them out of harm. Risking a quick glance over my shoulder, I spotted the tiger quickly catching up with me.

Pulling my bow out in front of me while stringing an arrow I skidded to a stop and turned to face the youkai, causing it to stop a few feet from me. "You think you can beat me little miko?" the youkai mocked with a sneer. Ignoring it, I began to seep power into the air as my eyes darted over to Inuyasha's. Catching him moving into a good position I turned back and smiled at the youkai.

He ignored it and raised a paw to take a swipe at me. "Now Inuyasha!" I cried out as I pulled the arrow back as far as I could and let it go. So busy blocking my arrow, the youkai didn't not have enough time to move out of the way of the 'Wind Scar' aimed at its back. The blast cut through the youkai as I raised a barrier around myself to protect me. I needn't have worried as the attack died before it made it to me, but better safe than sorry right?

Letting my barrier dissipate I walked over to the tainted shard and picked it up out of pieces of youkai, purifying it on contact.

"Kohaku?" Sango called out after hearing a moan coming from his direction and moved toward him slowly. I saw Inuyasha's hand tighten on the hilt of Tessaiga. Miroku griped his staff a little tighter. Shippo and Souta backed up a little even as Souta looked at me in question of what was going on. I sent him a look saying I would explain later as I turned back to look at Sango and Kohaku.

"Onee-chan? What happened?" Kohaku wondered as he looked up at her before glancing around at all of us.

"What's the last thing you remember Kohaku?" Sango questioned as she stopped next to Kirara and helped her brother down off her back.

"I remember fighting a spider demon for a village." he replied rubbing the almost completely healed bump on his head. Sango turned back to look at the rest of us and I could see the same thought running through my head in her eyes. Kohaku didn't remember anything since before 'he' took control of him the first time.

"Well let's get going. We can worry about this later. Kohaku and Souta will ride Kirara so we can make up a little lost time." Inuyasha decided before turning and heading the way we had been going before the youkai attacked. Once the boys were situated, Shippo jumped on my shoulder and we picked up the pace to keep up with Inuyasha.

* * *

As the sun was setting Sesshoumaru arrived at his destination. A small cave in an isolated part of the forest. He had left the rest of his group outside of the forest knowing this was no place to bring the two lesser youkai, let alone a ningen onnanoko (human girl). Walking into the dark cave, lit by only a few torches, he made his way toward the back. Knowing the way from the last time he was here.

He knew he couldn't trust her, not that he normally trusted any body, but he knew she would try something stupid. He wasn't worried of course, anything stupid she did would only get her killed. He just hoped it was after their deal was concluded. He didn't think he could find another capable of doing what she could and was unwilling to wait for nature to do things on its own.

As the cave opened up into a large room, Sesshoumaru found himself face to face with the one he was looking for. "Do you have it?" the serpent youkai inquired turning around to face him. Kami how he hated looking at snake demons. While most demonesses he came in contact with, that could take a human-like form, were quite beautiful, snake demonesses, however, were anything but.

The one in front of him was no exception. A green, scaly body, long, stringy brown hair, yellow silted eyes and of course a forked tongue. Said tongue was licking her lips, as she looked him over. If he hadn't needed her services he would just had killed her. Sesshoumaru held up the item she was asking for out to her.

As she walked toward him, the far too short black kimono she was wearing rode up, showing far too much of her scaly thighs than Sesshoumaru would wish on his worst enemies to see. "One blood stone." Sesshoumaru commented, looking at the jewel in his hand rather than at the demoness.

"It iss perfect. Ssshall we get sstarted?" she inquired as she held out her hand for the jewel and he dropped it in. Not waiting for his response, she began chanting as the bloodstone started to glow. A moment or two later, the glow died down and she glanced back at Sesshoumaru. "For my payment."

Sesshoumaru reached into his haori and brought out a silk bag full of jewels. Holding it out for her, he watched as she shook her head. "I have changed my mind. For what it iss that you want, you musst become my mate Ssessshoumaru."

He allowed his gaze to trail over her body once again and wasn't sure if he could laugh or become sick. 'Did she really think she was worthy of this Sesshoumaru?' Taking the blood stone out of her hand before she had the chance to react, he threw the bag of jewels onto the ground at her feet. "You live only cause this Sesshoumaru doesn't not want to become dirty." he spat as he turned away and started back the way he had come.

Her chanting caught his attention and he turned back to see what spell she would try to weave against him. "You will regret thiss." she hissed at him when the spell had finished.

"This Sesshoumaru doubts that." he replied coolly as he called out his whip and quickly severed her head from her body in one clean swipe. Turning around once again, he headed back out of the cave. Once he had reached the outside, he glanced down at the bloodstone in his hand before placing it on the stump of his arm. Another bright light appear and he had to turn away to shield his eyes.

Once the light had died down, he clinched his hand in a fist to keep for crying out as the pain began to pulse at the end of the stump. He started to think the demoness had put a curse on the jewel in case things hadn't gone her way, but soon dismissed that idea as new bone and flesh began to grow from the stump. After a few minutes of extreme pain, not that you could ever see anything from the outside, he glanced down to find his left hand completely re-grown.

Heading back the way he had left his companions, he paid no more attention to the chant the demoness had cast before he had killed her. By the next morning, he would realize that might not have been such a good idea and would cause him to do one thing he never thought he would.

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night." Inuyasha informed us as he stopped in a clearing and jumped up into a the nearest tree. Kikyou headed off into the woods, more than likely going to meet with her soul stealers, as the rest of us began making camp and setting up a fire to cook dinner.

Once dinner was over, the boys fell asleep quickly and I joined Miroku and Sango who were sitting next to the fire. "Have you decided what to do Sango-chan?" I inquired after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean? I already told you..." she started before I interrupted her.

"Sango-chan think about it. The whole reason you were going for that plan was so he wouldn't have to live with what he did. He no longer remembers anything. For him it's like none of this ever happened."

"But what about the shard?" she wondered after thinking about what I had said for a moment.

"For now it's fine where it is. I've already purified it so any of 'his' influence that might have still been there is gone. And we can leave the shard where it is until we find another way to save him. You've been given a second chance with your brother Sango-chan, if I was you I would take it." I told her with a smile as I gave her a quick hug before turning in for the night myself. As I was falling asleep, I could hear Miroku and Sango talking quietly next to the fire.

* * *

As dawn arrived, Sesshoumaru instantly knew something was amiss. He had awoken to the sounds of the forest awaking. And that was the problem. He never slept out in the woods, only in the safety of his own den. And what's worse, he couldn't remember falling asleep.

Taking a quick sniff of the air, he tried to search for any signs of incoming danger, but found he couldn't smell anything. While this would normally be seen as a good thing, however, it gave him a sense of foreboding. He couldn't smell Rin, or Ah-Un. Not even the smelly toad Jaken. Nor the dirt beneath him.

Opening his eyes he glanced around the camp, everyone was where they should be, but everything was not as it should be. The colors were wrong, not as bright as they normally were, and it was like before he had been looking through a magnifying glass and now there was none.

He looked down at his hands and found nothing to prove they were the hands he had all of his life. No claws, no maroon stripes, even his normally pale skin was a bit darker. Deciding it would not be a good idea to try and figure out what was going on while out in the middle of the forest, Sesshoumaru stood and started making his way toward the others.

"Wake up." he commanded causing them to stir. Rin stood and went to begin gathering wood so she could make herself breakfast but his voice stopped her. "We don't have time, you will eat later."

Rin rubbed her eyes as she turned toward him confused. Lord Sesshoumaru never made her wait for breakfast. Glancing up at him for the first time that moment, her question caught in her throat as she could do nothing but stare.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what happened?" Jaken squawked as he looked up at him.

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, if he even had the answer for it, a crash camp from behind him causing him to turn. "Get Rin on Ah-Un and get away." he commanded as he kept his eyes on the forest. He could hear them do as he said and only had to wait a moment before the youkai crashed into the clearing.

"I thought I smelled the great lord Sesshoumaru. And who has brought you to your knees?" one of the youkai mocked causing his companions to laugh. Ignoring the remark, Sesshoumaru glanced them over. They were tiger youkai. Easy enough to dispatch on any normal day, but Sesshoumaru was fast learning that this wasn't any normal day.

"What do you want with this Sesshoumaru?" he demanded deciding it would be best to remain his normal self.

"Truthfully nothing. We weren't even looking for you. We are searching for the ones that carry power. They killed our leader yesterday while he was trying to obtain more pieces of the jewel. This, however, will be a nice treat." the youkai mocked as the ones behind him moved to circle around Sesshoumaru.

"Leave now and this Sesshoumaru shall spare your lives." he warned as he unsheathed Tokijin drawing the blade in front of him. Though nothing showed on the outside, inwardly Sesshoumaru was worried for the first time in many, many years. His demon blade was refusing to let him be in control. He would have to fight with it as just a sword rather than a demon blade or risk the chance he was unable to control the sword.

"You are in no position to make demands 'lord' Sesshoumaru. We can smell your mortality." the youkai mocked now that his companions were completely surrounding him. A moment later the battle began. What should have been an easy fight, and over in seconds, was causing Sesshoumaru to stay on the defensive rather than offensive.

For the first time, in a very long time, Sesshoumaru knew he would not win the battle and was glad that Rin had gotten away. Though that didn't last long when Ah-Un came flying back into the clearing, knocking back a youkai that was about to take a swipe at Sesshoumaru's unguarded head. "I told you to leave." he hissed turning to look at them.

"Come on Lord Sesshoumaru, we have to get out of here." Rin pleaded and as much as he wanted to demand they leave again and fight this battle knowing he would lose, he did not wish to die such a pathetic death. But he also would not run from a fight. As he was about to tell them to leave again, one of the youkai moved to attack Rin.

He had to make a quick decision as Ah-Un tried to keep the youkai away from the young girl. If he stayed not only would he die but she would as well, seeing as she showed no signs of leaving him no matter how much he commanded her to. While he would not run from his death, he would protect her, even if that meant running.

His choice made, he jumped onto the back of Ah-Un and held onto Rin as the dragon took off into the air again. "Fine them." he commanded, knowing the dragon who know who he was referring to. Looking down, he noticed Jaken was hanging off the side and pulled him up, dropping him into Rin's lap.

He didn't want to have to do this. In fact on a list of things he swore he would never do, it was at the top. The closer he got to them, the more he knew this had been a bad idea. They would never help and he would end up looking weak.

Taking a glance behind him, he spotted the tiger youkai that were still following and decided for the small girl in front of him it didn't matter. As long as she was safe, he would do anything.

* * *

As dawn arrived at our camp that morning, instead of being awoken by Inuyasha yelling for us to get up already, instead it was him telling us that Kikyou sensed a jewel shard. We had decided to continue searching in the east since we were already there, but now she was wanting to send us west. As the others turned to me in question, I allowed my senses to spread out as far as they would go in search for any sign of a shard. I received none.

I glanced over at Kikyou and noticed she would not look at me or Inuyasha for that matter. I knew better than to trust her but at the same time I told Inuyasha I would give her a chance. So standing up as I gathered my things I called over my shoulder, "I do not sense the jewel but we can check it out just in case." Turning around to Kikyou I continued, "Two hours, if we do not find it or I do not sense it within two hours than we go back the way we were planning."

Whatever argument she was coming up with died in her throat as I just walked past her and started out of the clearing. The others caught up soon enough and we began making the trek with Souta and Kohaku once again on the back of Kirara. Part of the time Shippo was on my shoulder, the rest he spent talking and playing with the boys.

The country side passed by us quickly as we moved to cover as much ground as we could. And as the first hour rolled by with no sign of a shard I was even more certain than I had been back at camp. There was no shard. Whatever reason she had us following this wild goose chase I could not fathom, but I had said two hours and I would stick by that.

But the moment that second hour had passed, I stopped. Sending out my senses once more, I searched for any sign of a shard. Once again I got none. "It's time to change directions. There is no shard." I told the others as I turned and started the direction we had planned on going in the first place.

"Just because you are not strong enough to sense it doesn't mean it's not there." Kikyou insisted coldly causing me to turn around a face her.

"And just because you 'do' sense it doesn't mean that it is. We have traveled for two hours after a shard that I could not sense all because you said it was there. By now, unless it is moving really fast, I would have sensed it. If it is moving so fast that it continues to stay out of my range the entire time, then we aren't going to catch up to it anyways. Now if you want to go chasing after it be my guest, the group is going to go the way we were planning." I told her and turned to begin walking away again. I could hear her trying to get Inuyasha to go with her but paid it no mind.

"Let's go Inuyasha, if she doesn't want to do her job and find the shards then we can."

"I'm staying with the group Kikyou. Kagome has always been our shard finder, and I will go by her judgment" Inuyasha replied as he followed after the rest of us.

* * *

"Why don't you guys make lunch while Sango-chan and I go clean up at the springs." I suggested when Inuyasha stopped us at a clearing for a break since we hadn't had breakfast or lunch yet. After a couple of nods from the others, I followed after Sango with my bathing supplies.

"I don't trust her Kagome-chan and neither should you." Sango warned as we stepped into the hot springs.

"Don't worry I don't. I have no idea what that stunt was about this morning but it won't happen again. From now on if I don't sense a shard I'm going to just assume there isn't one. I'm giving her a chance for Inuyasha but if she screws up I'll kick her out." I assured her with a smile before leaning back to relax.

"I know you want this to work for Inuyasha, but are you sure it's worth it?" Sango wondered after a few minutes of silence.

"He is." I replied without opening my eyes. After a few moments of silence I decided to change the subject. "Have you decided what to do about Kohaku?"

"You were right. As long as he doesn't remember he is free to live the life of a child as he should. I will not take that chance away as long as it remains. But when it is time to complete the jewel and take his shard back, I will just take it out and let Kami decide his fate." Sango explained as she began washing out her hair.

"If that is your decision I will stand behind you Sango-chan." I replied with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the time in the springs was spent in silence as was the trip back to camp. We were just sitting down to eat when Inuyasha went on alert. "What is it anija-chan?" I inquired as I stood and grabbed my bow off of my shoulder. I could see the others reading themselves as well. We had been around the hanyou long enough to know when he sensed trouble coming.

"We've got incoming demons. The smell like that tiger from yesterday. But that's not all..." he paused, looking as though he was trying to figure something out.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered.

"I don't know, but something is not right." he replied shaking his head as he drew the Tessaiga as the rest of us prepared for battle. A moment later a dragon broke through the tree line, followed closely behind by about five tiger youkai.

"Inuyasha isn't that?" Sango whispered as everyone looked up at the dragon, who was coming toward us at a fast speed.

"Yeah." he replied. Soon enough the dragon was close enough for us to see clearly that it was in fact Ah-Un and who the passengers were. Everyone's intake of breath told me that was I was seeing was in fact correct.

"Anija-chan he's..." I began, unable to complete the thought as I stared in disbelief.

"I know." he replied as he rushed toward the youkai. "Get away from my brother!" Inuyasha yelled before sending a 'Wind Scar' toward the incoming youkai. Getting over their shock of what they had just seen, everyone jumped into action, heading off with Inuyasha to fight the youkai while I rushed over to Ah-Un who had now landed.

"Rin stay with Souta and Shippo." I commanded as I helped her and Jaken down, setting them on the ground behind me. Glancing over Sesshoumaru quickly I went to ask what had happened, but a movement coming toward me interrupted me and instead I had to ready my bow. "Duck." I commanded as I pulled the string back and began to seep power into the arrow.

I was pretty sure the noise he made was supposed to be a growl, but didn't have time to stop and figure it out. None the less, he did as he was told and I shot the arrow where he had been sitting up just a moment before, catching the incoming youkai in the chest. Once he was purified, I glanced around the battle to see the others were quickly dealing with the rest as well.

Two other of the youkai had been destroyed leaving only two remaining. Miroku and Sango were dealing with one while Inuyasha fought the other. Once again Kikyou was standing to the side doing nothing. We were definitely going to have a talk about that later, if she wanted to be a part of the group then she needed to act like it. But for now there were other pressing matters at hand.

One more 'Wind Scar' and both of the remaining youkai had been destroyed. Since there were no shards for me to purify, I turned my attention to the children to make sure they were all safe as Kirara transformed into her mini version and headed over to Sango. "I remember you." Rin told Kohaku excitedly after a moment.

"He's lost some of his memory Rin, he doesn't remember you." I explained when Kohaku looked a little lost and Rin turned toward me with a frown before shrugging and sitting down next to the others kids. I watched as Souta got out crayons and coloring books for everyone and they began playing around the fire.

Sheathing the Tessaiga, Inuyasha and the others came back to the camp to sit around the fire and turned to Sesshoumaru in question. A few moments of silence passed while everyone waited for Inuyasha to speak. It was his brother so I guess we all figured it should be him who brought the subject up. He seemed to be thinking things over for a moment as he took in Sesshoumaru's appearance. Shaking his head he finally spoke. "So anija want to tell me why you are human?"

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

* * *

Winners for round one are Lester Joe on single spark and Mrs. Ami James on fan fiction with the answer of Sailor Moon. This chapter is dedicated to them. Gratz you two :).

Next round of 'What Anime could this be the name of?' _Citrus Container_. Good luck everyone.

AN: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than I was planning on but it required a lot of storyline that had to be just right or it wouldn't fit right. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

"So?" Inuyasha prompted when Sesshoumaru remained silent. He seemed to be thinking over what to say, but it was easy to tell, even with it being Sesshoumaru, that he didn't want to explain how it happened. Maybe he felt it would make him seem weak or careless. Or perhaps he didn't know and that would probably be worse.

Giving him a once over, I couldn't help but spot the changes. His normally long, white hair was jet black, much like Inuyasha's on his human night, along with his eyes turning violet. No more maroon stripes or crescent moons, no more claws on his hands...wait what? Hands? Why is it plural? Shooting a glance back at his hands I find I was correct, he has both hands.

"Um Lord Sesshoumaru?" I began softly and everyone turned toward me in question. He raised his eyes to look at me, they continued to hold the same intensity they normally did when golden, but didn't say a word. "Why do you have both arms?"

I could hear everyone's intake of breath as they turned back to him, seems that hadn't noticed it yet. That was when I noticed something else was wrong with him, he was bleeding. Had he been a demon at the time it wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but with him being human, if it wasn't taken care of it could easily kill him. Glancing around at the others, I see they either didn't notice it as well or didn't care. Great, it would be left up to me.

Reaching behind me, I grabbed the first aid kit out of my bag and turned back to him with a smile. "Remove your haori please Lord Sesshoumaru." I requested as I opened the kit and began taking out disinfectants and white gauze.

I was replied with a single raised eyebrow. "Look Lord Sesshoumaru, I realize this wouldn't be much while you were demon but right now you are human. Which means if those wounds aren't taken care of you will be dealing with pain, infections, complications and not to mention I will not stop talking." I received a very human growl for my troubles. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes I continued, "I already told you back in the cave growling does no good since I don't understand it and besides it doesn't really work while you are human."

After a moment, he untied his obi and pulled his haori off of his shoulders. Smiling my thanks, I set to work cleaning off all of the mostly dried blood. Inuyasha cleared his throat getting Sesshoumaru's attention back. "This Sesshoumaru made a deal to get his arm back. After the deal was complete the youkai tried to demand something this Sesshoumaru was not about to give. When denied, a curse was cast." Sesshoumaru explained, leaving out as much information as he could.

"So what did 'she' want from you?" Inuyasha inquired after a moment and the slightest sigh that came from Sesshoumaru, which I could only hear since I was so close to him, I figured he had guessed right.

"This Sesshoumaru sees no reason to reveal that. The reason does not change the out come." he replied, his tone warning that he would not elaborate any further. By now I had cleaned off all of the blood and began disinfecting the wounds on his chest and arms. Standing up, I moved around behind him to disinfect his back wounds as well.

"Okay so you get cursed and become human, any idea how long it will last?" Inuyasha wondered.

"This Sesshoumaru didn't ask before it was too late to." he responded. I began wrapping the gauze around his arms and chest as Kikyou spoke up.

"Having him here is dangerous. He is our enemy Inuyasha." 'Our'? Since when was there an 'our' anything?' Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I glanced over at Inuyasha catching his eyes. The look he was giving me clearly asked for help.

"While that might be true, right now there is more important things to worry about and besides Lord Sesshoumaru isn't the only who has been our enemy in the past." I reminded her hoping she would drop it since I didn't want to get into it around the kids. My prayers went unanswered.

"What could be more important than the fact that you are allowing a dangerous enemy into the camp? I was never an enemy and I am Inuyasha's intended, I have a right to be here. He does not. Besides I am nothing like him." she insisted pointing toward Sesshoumaru as he was putting his haori back on.

"I'll have to check those wounds later. For now keep them dry and try not to move around too much so they can heal." I instructed him before turning back to Kikyou. "Kikyou you stole a large chunk of the jewel from me and gave it to 'him'. You bound me to a tree so I could listen to Inuyasha vow to always protect you and watch while you dragged him into hell. Lord Sesshoumaru has tried to kill us, but only when we interfered with his battle with Inuyasha. So you're right Kikyou, you are nothing like him. You are much worse.

"We all know Lord Sesshoumaru has pride and an ego the size of Japan but he pushed that aside to come to us and ask in his own way for help, which was probably something he vowed never to do, and more than likely it's all because of that little girl over there. You have both made mistakes and yet we are here giving you a chance. And like you getting that chance because of Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru is getting his because of Rin.

"No matter his past, right now he is human and wounded, as a miko, trained or not, I can not turn him away. You of all people should understand that."

"Yes and we all know how well that turned out." Kikyou spat at me, though from her tone I couldn't really tell if it was directed at me or herself for past mistakes.

"True but there is a bit of difference between the two. The biggest being, and I'm sure we can all agree, Lord Sesshoumaru isn't going to develop a thing for me and allow his soul to turn black because of it. Now Lord Sesshoumaru may stay until he is healed and at that point he can either leave, Rin is welcome to stay if he wants, or he can stay until he finds a way to break the curse. For now you will just have to remember that while he may not be a friend he is still an ally. And if nothing else he is Inuyasha's only living blood relative and unless Inuyasha wishes me to, I will not turn him away." Deciding the conversation was over, I finished packing away my supplies that I had gotten out. Remembering that our meal had been interrupted I went about reheating it and fixed some more for the rest of the group.

Once everything was finished I handed plates out to everyone and came to rest standing before Sesshoumaru with another. He simply raised his eyebrows at me and I once again had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "In case you have forgotten you are human for now and humans have to eat Lord Sesshoumaru." I reminded his as I thrust the plate into his hand and walked away before he could complain.

* * *

"I can't believe I am about to say this, but I think Kikyou might be right. Are you sure it's a good idea for Lord Sesshoumaru to be with us?" Sango whispered to me after sitting down beside me. We had decided to camp there for the night since Sesshoumaru needed to heal. After dinner, the kids spent most of the time playing tag and covering Jaken in flowers, it was now late in the evening and we had just put the kids to bed. Inuyasha and Kikyou were up a tree somewhere and the rest of Sesshoumaru's group seemed to be keeping as much distance from us as they could.

"I understand your fear, Kikyou's as well, and if Inuyasha hadn't given me the look he did I may have been more inclined to agree with you. But think about it Sango, he came to his brother for help knowing he was weakened while human. He came here not only trusting us with Rin's life but his as well. I think the least we can do for an ally is trust him in return." I explained as Miroku joined us and I started making some tea.

"But what if this is come kind of a trick?" Sango insisted.

"Think about it Sango, this is Lord Sesshoumaru we are talking about. If he was going to attack he would just do it. He doesn't hide behind tricks and ploys. If he was going to attack he would walk up and say 'this Sesshoumaru is going to kill you now'. He doesn't lurk in the shadows or manipulate people." I assured as I waited for the water to boil and got out some cups.

It seemed Inuyasha and Kikyou could hear us since they jumped down from the tree and joined us. "I see what you mean, but what about his enemies? Surely they will hear and want to attack while he's human." Miroku pointed out as I grabbed two extra cups.

"Yeah they probably will. Do you want to send that little girl out there knowing that?" I questioned as I finished making the tea and began pouring it into the cups before handing them out.

"Of course not Lady Kagome." Miroku insisted as I handed him his tea.

"More than likely Lord Sesshoumaru is going to want to stay where she is. And I can't blame him. I would want the same if it was Shippo or Souta."

"Have you guys noticed anything strange about my brother?" Inuyasha wondered after a few moments of silence.

"Oh you mean like him smiling when Rin put flowers on Jaken?" Miroku suggested.

"Or that he hasn't called you hanyou since he got here?" Sango put in.

"Or that he chuckled when Jaken tried to get away from the kids and their flowers?" was my input.

"Yeah all of that. He doesn't seem to act like himself at all. If I didn't know any better I would swear he had emotions." Inuyasha replied.

"Well did you really except him to be the same? With him being human, he doesn't have his beast's influence." I replied with a shrug before taking a sip of my tea.

"What do you mean imouto-chan?" Inuyasha wondered, by the looks the others were giving me, he wasn't the only one confused.

"Okay this is only a theory but everyone seems to think Lord Sesshoumaru is in complete control of himself, and I believe that's true, but not how people think. Like Inuyasha having three parts, hanyou, human and full demon, full blooded demons seem to have two. Beast side-instinct, animal nature and such are found here- and their male or female side, depending on the demon-which would be the emotions and more 'human' like characteristics. Unlike most humanoid like demons we run into, I think Lord Sesshoumaru's beast side is the one in control." I explained and a slight movement coming from Sesshoumaru told me he too was listening in.

"Wouldn't that mean that he wasn't in complete control but that his beast was?" Kikyou questioned confused.

"Except for one problem. His true form is a large, white inu (dog). Which would mean it was that side that was dominate. Let me give you guys some examples and maybe it will make more sense. Let's start with Kouga. He shows emotion and doesn't seem to have a wolf form since he's never transformed when he was in danger. His male form in in control. Same with the thunder brothers," this part I whispered so Shippo wouldn't hear me, "the one got very emotional when his brother died and neither transformed into anything else. Their male forms were in control.

"Now with the spider head demon we fought a long time ago, not counting the human form he took since I believe that was just a disguise and not truly him, he was emotionless and his true form was the giant spider. He beast side was in control. Now Lord Sesshoumaru. Shows no emotions, true form is an inu. I believe it's his beast that is in control." The group still seemed a bit confused.

"Okay but what about the way he acts with Rin?" Sango wondered after a moment.

"That goes to further prove my theory." I replied with a smile, ignoring the 'you've grown a second head' looks they were giving me. "I believe that whether he realizes or will admit to it, Lord Sesshoumaru sees her as pack. His inu instincts would be to protect his pack. Much like their animal counterparts, beast controlled youkai are going to be ran by their instincts. In the same way that birds know at birth what path to take when they migrate and that pack animals, such as inu and ookami, know to protect their pack members and even where to hunt.

"Beast controlled youkai are going to follow the same lines. They are going to be ruled by their instincts, whether they be to protect pack mates, hunt or to alert them to danger. Why do you think none of the humanoid demons we come across are as good as Sesshoumaru? They are led by their male/female side, pushing their instincts into the back. Instead they get emotional, ignore what instincts they do have and end up losing the battle."

"But Sesshoumaru has lost to remember?" Inuyasha reminded me.

"Yes Inuyasha, but only when he was fighting his own half-brother." I counter with a smirk.

"Well what about the mindless youkai then? Shouldn't the be ruled by their beast side as well? And if so shouldn't their instincts be better than they are?" Sango inquired gaining nods of agreement from the others.

"Except mindless youkai aren't counted in the male/female or beast side youkai since they are a third and completely different class. They can't be grouped with one of the others because there's really only three things they try to do. Eat, kill and gain jewel shards. Most people believe there are only three main classes of demons, I disagree. Instead of just full, half and mindless, I believe there are two different kinds of full. Male/female ruled and beast ruled."

"Do you have anything to back up this theory of yours miko-san?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"First one question Lord Sesshoumaru and I will answer yours. By your inu form being you true form, that means you were born in that form correct?" A slight nod of his head was my answer.

"I would be willing to bet that the others that are ruled by their male/female side were born in their humanoid form. And to answer your question Lord Sesshoumaru. You have shown more emotion in this one day than you have the rest of the four years I have known you combined. It just happens to be a day that you're human? I don't believe that, I think it's because an the moment, you're beast side doesn't exist. And if it was your male side that was normally in charge, then you would be acting like you normally do." I replied with a smirk as I glanced over at him.

* * *

After assuring Inuyasha, three times, that I would be in screaming distance in case anything happened, I grabbed my bathing supplies and weapon, before heading for the hot springs Sango and I had used earlier that day. The others hadn't completely got or agreed with my theory, but than again, it was just a theory.

As I headed into the trees, I could hear the others still talking about it and telling each other their take on it. I had to smile to myself, even though it had not really been on my mind or my plan, I had managed to get Kikyou involved in a discussion with most of the adults in the group. It was a small step, but aren't they all?

Seeing that I had arrived at the hot spring, I quickly changed into my two piece and undid the French braid in my hair. Setting my bathing supplies on one of the rocks around the springs, I carefully stepped in and sank into the warm water. "That feels so good." I moaned to myself as I leaned back and rested my head on the rock behind me. Sinking into the water, I ran my fingers through my hair and returned to the surface.

"You are correct miko-san." a voice called out behind me, startling and making me jump. Turning around as I reached for my bow, I spotted Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" I screamed at him as I dropped my bow back down and tried to force my heart out of my throat.

"Pity it was only half." Sesshoumaru replied with a slight smirk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was that a joke?" I questioned in shock. He didn't seem inclined to answer so I figured I would drop it. "And what was I correct about?"

"Your theory. Mostly anyway." he replied as he began undoing his obi.

"Um Lord Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" I demanded, staring at him wide eyed. He couldn't possibly be doing what I thought he was.

"This Sesshoumaru is going to bathe." Okay so he could be doing what I thought.

"But your bandages are going to get wet." I pointed out when he slipped his haori off of his shoulders and laid it on a near by rock. 'Yes it is better to bring attention to that. Maybe he won't see the fact that I turning into a tomato.' I decided as he began to untie the strings to his hakama.

"This Sesshoumaru will stay in the shallow end so they will not get wet." he replied off handedly as though he wasn't currently stripping in front of an adult female.

'Okay so I'm human but still! Oh Kami I've never been so thankful that he was human right now. The last thing I need is for him to smell what he's doing to my body. Not that I think of him that way, but come on, what straight woman wouldn't be drooling right now?' Wiping my mouth to make sure I wasn't, I turned my back to him and called over my shoulder, "Leave your loin cloth on please."

"You normally bathe in clothing miko-san?" his voice was mocking, understandable really, most people did bathe nude and normally I would too when we were in a village or something, but not out here in the open.

"Why yes I do Lord Sesshoumaru." I replied smirking as I stood up and moved my hair over to the side so he could see the back of my bikini. I was never so glad I hadn't let my friends talk me into buying the t-back version and instead opted for the shorts one.

"And what is that miko-san? And I thought your old clothes were indecent. However, this Sesshoumaru will keep his loin cloth so you may turn around. This Sesshoumaru has no desire to talk to your back." I could feel the ripples in the water from where he entered and turned back around to face him.

"It's called a bathing suit and is normally worn when you go swimming." I explained as I sat back down and began washing my hair. I really needed something to distract me from the mostly naked, normally demon, male in front of me. I may still be a virgin but I am an adult. And there was only so much of seeing his perfect body that I could stand before turning into Miroku.

"You plan on swimming miko-san?"

"No but you learn after the first time of getting attacked while taking a bath naked and having to run back to camp that way, that the suit is probably a better bet." I explained before rinsing out the shampoo and starting with the conditioner.

"What the hell?!" came a yell from behind me and I turned to see a really annoyed Inuyasha staring daggers at his brother.

"Relax anija-chan. I am wearing my bikini and he's still in his loin cloth and we were just talking. By the way when was the last time you had a bath?" I inquired hoping to derail him from any further yelling before he woke up the others and they decided to come see what was going on.

His adverted eyes told me all I needed to know. "Alright strip down to your loin cloth and get in here. I'll even wash your hair but you gotta do the rest." I told him, leaving no room for him to argue. Yeah it was a bit weird having him take a bath with me, but really it was no weirder than sharing the springs with Sesshoumaru. And knowing him, he really needed a bath.

He grumbled for a minute and I rolled my eyes when I heard him begin to take off his haori. "Would you like me to wash your hair too Lord Sesshoumaru?" I questioned looking over at him. I needed to think about something other than the fact there was an adult male stripping behind me. This so wasn't fair, why was this only effecting me? Shouldn't they be tormented as well? 'Damn males!'

"This Sesshoumaru will pass." Shrugging I turned toward Inuyasha after I felt him enter the water and picked up my shampoo bottle.

"Get your hair wet." I told Inuyasha as I pour some shampoo into my hands and waited until he had dipped his head, rung out most of the water and sat in front of me, facing away.

Bringing my hands up to the top of his head, I began rubbing the shampoo into his thick locks, making my way down to the ends. Once it was coated, I moved back up and began massaging his scalp. From the slight moans he was making, I was pretty sure if he had been a neko and not a inu demon, he would be purring at the moment.

Stopping myself before I giggled at the thought of a purring Inuyasha, I concentrated on what I was doing. "So what were you two talking about?" Inuyasha inquired breaking the silence that had settled over us.

"My theory." I replied as I began running my fingers down the length of his hair.

"So anija," Inuyasha paused, seemingly trying to think of a way to begin. I let my hands fall to his shoulders and began massaging them to help him relax a bit. His hand came to rest on mine for a moment in thanks. "Want to tell me why you hate me so much?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not hate you." Sesshoumaru replied after a moment shocking both me and Inuyasha. 'He sure had a funny way of showing he didn't hate someone, hate to see how he treats someone he does.' "This Sesshoumaru was merely angry that he lost otousan and that the stronger fang was given to you instead of his heir."

"But Inuyasha needs that fang to control his youkai blood." I pointed out causing Sesshoumaru to glance toward me.

"This Sesshoumaru knows that now."

"Well if you don't hate me, then why have you been trying to kill me all my life?" Inuyasha demanded.

"If this Sesshoumaru was trying to kill you, you would be dead. It is well known that a hanyou's life is hard and will end quickly if he is weak."

"So what, you were just training him all this time?" I wondered in disbelief. A slight nod of his head was his answer. Inuyasha dipped under water to clean out his hair and quickly began washing his body.

"Why have you started calling me anija? You never have before." Sesshoumaru pointed out, drawing our attention back to him.

"You've never given me reason to before." Inuyasha replied as he got out and dried himself off. "Don't stay here too late. The pups will need you in the morning." Inuyasha told me as he redressed and headed back to camp.

I watched until he was out of sight before turning back to Sesshoumaru. "I don't expect you to remain this way when you turn back into a demon, but let him have this."

"Have what?"

"This memory. For the first time in his life he has an older brother. When you turn back, don't mock this time with him."

"He has always had an older brother." Sesshoumaru insisted.

"No, he has always had a demon that shared a father with him. It may not mean much to you, but it means the world to him that you came to him for help and trusted him. Don't turn this memory into another disappointment." I told him as I got out of the springs and dried off. Throwing my pj's on over my slightly damp bathing suit, I headed back to camp with my stuff without waiting for a reply.

hr 

"Where are you going Kouga?" Ginta wondered as he walked up to the ookami prince that was staring out the mouth of their den.

"Mutt-face brought the undead miko into his group. Which means there's nothing standing in my way of getting my woman and bringing her back to our den." Kouga replied matter-of-factly with a smirk.

"You mean Kagome onee-san is finally going to come stay with us?" Ginta inquired with a large grin.

"Hai, by this time tomorrow I will be mated to my woman and our pack will have a new alpha female." Kouga told him smugly.

"What about Ayame, Kouga?" Hakkaku questioned after a moment.

"What about her? She'll just have to get used to the fact that Kagome's my woman and not her." Kouga replied, had he bothered to pay attention he would have smelled the scent of salt coming from a little ways back in the den, but his mind was too set on thinking about Kagome.

So Ayame's tears went unnoticed. She couldn't believe he was still going after the ningen onna when he knew that he was promised to her. She couldn't blame Kagome, it wasn't her fault really and she had never given Kouga any reason to believe they were more than just friends. She wondered again why she let her grandfather talk her into staying at Kouga's den until he changed his mind.

She really liked him and had been dreaming of the day she became his mate since she was a little girl, but there was only so much her heart could take. Holding her head up high and blinking back her tears, Ayame made a decision. 'If he doesn't give up on Kagome when he gets back this time, since there is no way she would come with him, then I will give up on him.'

Squaring her shoulders, she turned and headed deeper into the den, not bothering to stay and watch as Kouga took off toward where ever the inu-tachi was.

* * *

Like most mornings, dawn arrived earlier than I wanted it to. I really wish Inuyasha had a snooze button. It would really come in handy right now since he was currently shaking my shoulder to try and wake me up. "Go away." I grumbled as I rolled away from him and curled up into my sleeping bag.

"Get up wench." he growled back at me pulling my sleeping bag down and exposing me to the morning chill.

"I hate you." I mumbled as I dragged myself to my feet and began going through my bag for my clothes.

"The pups need breakfast and they are driving me crazy." he explained hotly.

"Why can't Sango make breakfast again?" I questioned as I turned toward him.

"She's taking a bath and Miroku can't either since he's unconscious" he replied before I could ask about him. He didn't have to tell me why Miroku was currently taking a nap, by now I knew the answer.

"Alright, let me get dressed and I will make breakfast." I grumbled as I headed away from him into the cover of the forest to change. After quickly changing into my miko garments, I ran a brush through my hair and decided to wait until breakfast was cooking to braid it since it would take too long to do now.

Walking back into camp, I spotted Jaken coming toward the fire with his arms full of fish. "Got stuck with fishing duty huh?" I inquired with a smile as I sat next to the fire and began getting the sticks ready to cook the first. "I'll be nice and have Inuyasha clean them." I told him with a smirk and watched as his green face lit up.

"Thank you miko-san." he replied, breathing a sigh of relief before dropping the fish next to me.

"No problem Jaken. Now you better hide, I think Rin is heading this way with flowers." I whispered and began laughing when his eye bulged and he ran away. "Inuyasha you got fish cleaning duty!" I called over my shoulder ignoring his grumbles as I set a pot of water over the fire to make some tea.

Soon as the fish were cleaned and leaning over the fire to cook, I began putting my hair back in a French braid, once again when I got to the base of my neck, I tied it off in a pony tail rather than finishing it in a braid.

After breakfast we decided to head out today in search of more shards rather than sitting in the same place and waiting for some of Sesshoumaru's enemies finding out about the newest development and coming to attack him. As we had finished packing up everything and were getting Souta and Kohaku up on Kirara I turned toward Sesshoumaru and told him, "Lord Sesshoumaru you should ride of Ah-Un instead of walking." When he gave me a look like I was saying he was weak I continued, "If you walk too much you are going to hurt your wounds and will have to deal with me taking care of them longer."

That seemed to work as he gave me one last dirty look before climbing on the back of the two-headed dragon. "What about Rin?" Jaken questioned turning toward me.

"Got that figured out." I replied with a smile as I handed Inuyasha my backpack and turned around so Rin could climb up on my back. Once she wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped mine under her knees and turned back to the others with a smile. After glancing around to make sure everyone was ready, Inuyasha turned and headed out of the camp.

* * *

"Incoming jewel shard." I told the others as I pointed in front of us. With a nod from the Inuyasha, we headed toward where I had indicated and when we broke the tree line, we found a gurizurii (grizzly bear) youkai about to attack a young woman. Dropping my bag, Inuyasha charged in with the others.

Sliding Rin off of my back, I grabbed my bow and readied an arrow as I move so I was standing in front of the children with Shippo standing to my side with fox fire ready. Behind me, Souta and Kohaku demounted Kirara and formed a circle around Rin. Even Jaken came over to us, but I guess he was used to it.

Before I had the chance to say anything, Sesshoumaru had demounted as well and was headed over to the battle. You'd think he would at least wait until he was healed, but no. He was jumping right into the middle of the battle. Using nothing but his hands and feet, he was doing pretty good for the only one in the battle without a weapon.

Glancing quickly over Inuyasha and Miroku, I see they are currently handing themselves okay and Sango was helping the woman to get away from the fight. Once again Kikyou was standing off to the side, not even bothering to ready her bow. 'Okay gotta talk to her when we camp tonight.' I decided as I shook my head.

Giving Sango a smile as she dropped the woman off by my side, the kids pulling her into the middle of the circle with Rin, I turned back to the battle. Sesshoumaru seemed to be having the most problems as his hands and feet didn't seem to do any damage through the fur. I figured that much like Inuyasha's human night, as long as he was human his swords wouldn't do him any good. Perhaps we should think about getting him a regular sword since I doubted he would take my advice to stay out of the battle all together.

A quick 'Wind Scar' after Sesshoumaru had gotten thrown out of the way and the demon was destroyed. Shouldering my bow, I walked over and picked up the tainted shard off of the ground, purifying it on contact.

"Are you okay miss?" I inquired as I headed back over to the young woman, as the others were sheathing and putting away their weapons. After a quick nod from her, I continued, "Where do you live?"

"In the village a little east of here. It's just over that ridge." she told me as she pointed toward the east.

"Okay well let us get ready to go and we will take you back." I assured her with a smile as I turned and knelt down so Rin could get on my back again.

"You don't need to do that. It's not that far and I can make it on my own." she replied glancing around uneasily at the youkai blooded members of our group.

"I insist. I wouldn't feel right if I just let you go off on your own. And don't worry about them, they won't hurt you." I promised with a smile as I nodded toward Inuyasha and the others. She didn't seem to completely believe me but none the less, nodded her head in agreement.

Once the boys and Sesshoumaru had remounted, and Inuyasha had grabbed my bag, we set off toward the east for her village. Just as she said, it was right of the other side of the ridge and we were soon standing in front of the village head.

"Thank you so much for saving my grand daughter." he told us glancing between Miroku and I. Already you can see the scared and distrustful looks Inuyasha and the others were getting. It would seem demons were good enough to save one of them, but not to be thanked for it or talked to.

"You're welcome, but we should be heading out. We've got a lot of ground to cover." I told him with a faked smile, I felt no need to make friends with people that would just dismiss mine because they had demon blood. This was why there were so many problems and will be for hundreds of years to come. People just judge what is different for no other reason than they don't understand.

Not waiting for his reply, I turned and headed back out of the village, knowing the others would follow.

* * *

"Why don't we stop here for lunch." I suggested a few hours later as we stepped into a nice clearing along the river. Getting a nod from Inuyasha, we stopped and began setting up a mini camp. As Miroku set up the fire and Sango collected some water from the river, I began pulling out some ramen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru have you thought about getting a normal sword? Just to last until you turn back." I wondered as I turned to glance at him. The look he was giving me clearly stated either no or he wasn't planning on staying human long enough to worry about it.

"I could make him one back at my village. We have some let over mats and it would be stronger than a normal sword." Sango suggested and I shot her a smile of thanks.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru replied. Sango shot me her own smile before coming over to help me with lunch.

"I'll head out after lunch." Sango told me and I nodded my head to her.

"Take the monk with you in case you run into trouble." Inuyasha told her before jumping into the closest tree with Kikyou. Sango sighed but nodded her head.

"A couple of days, just you and me Lady Sango." Miroku leered as he sat down next to Sango as I was fixing bowls for everyone.

"Don't even think it houshi-sama." Sango replied as she raised her hand to Hiraikotsu in warning of what was going to come if he continued along that line of thinking.

"My dear Lady Sango, you wound me." he whined raising his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"No but I'm gonna if you keep that up monk." she promised as she turned back to me and I handed hers after passing out bowls to the kids.

After giving Miroku and Jaken theirs, and forcing Sesshoumaru to take one, I called out, "Anija-chan lunch." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and quickly made his way over to me. Handing him two bowls, I smiled at him and began eating from my own. I wasn't really sure if Kikyou would or could eat or not but if not I'm sure Inuyasha will eat it for her. And perhaps for once not complain about getting enough to eat and bugging Shippo for his.

* * *

"We'll be back in a couple of days. You going to be okay Kagome-chan?" Sango inquired after her and Miroku had gotten ready to leave. Without even asking, I knew what she was referring to. They were still a bit on edge for having Kikyou there and now we had Sesshoumaru to add to that.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry Sango-chan." I assured her with a smile as I gave her a hug good bye. "You two be careful while you're gone."

"Worry not Lady Kagome, I shall be with the lovely Lady Sango." Miroku replied leering at her. Shaking my head, I turned back to Sango.

"Try not to hurt him too much." I told her laughing as she was already going for Hiraikotsu. I watched as they mounted Kirara and the nekoyoukai (cat demon) took off into the air. Not 30 seconds went by before we could hear a resounding slap and could see Miroku rubbing his cheek.

"Bet the baka spends most of the trip unconscious." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked over to me.

"Now I know you sent him in case there was trouble, but why do I get the feeling he's going to be the one causing trouble?" I wondered with a laugh as I turned toward Inuyasha.

"Feh." he replied with a shrug. "You about ready to head out?"

"Just have to check Sesshoumaru bandages and I will be ready. Why don't you pack up camp while I do that to save some time." I suggested as I grabbed my first aid kit and headed over to Sesshoumaru. The look he was giving me clearly stated he did not like what I had in mind. "Look Lord Sesshoumaru, faster we get this done, faster I can stop bugging you." I told him with a smile as I started undoing the gauze without waiting for him to answer.

"These are healing nicely. Should be good as new by tomorrow. You even heal fast as a human." I told him stroking his ego a little so he would be easier to deal with. The slight mirth in his eyes told me it was working. "I'll go ahead and leave these open so they can get some air and ride Ah-Un today, but tomorrow you can walk all you want." I told him with a smile as I packed away my stuff and handed Inuyasha the bag.

"What are we going to do about the pups?" Inuyasha wondered as he shouldered my bag.

"The boys will have to walk and I'll carry Rin again. We'll just have to slow the pace a bit." I decided as I bent down so she could get on my back and after wrapping my hands under her knees, I turned back toward Inuyasha and started following him out of camp.

* * *

"You really think Kagome-chan will be okay?" Sango wondered worried for her 'sister' as she watched the ground pass by under her feet.

"I'm sure Lady Kagome will be just fine. She can take care of herself now and Inuyasha's there as well. Plus I believe she maybe right about Lord Sesshoumaru. If he was going to attack he would just do it and I don't think he would bring Rin along with him." Miroku assured her as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think about lowering that hand houshi-sama." Sango warned him as she rested her hand on Hiraikotsu.

"You wound me Lady Sango, I was merely trying to comfort you." Miroku replied trying to act innocent as he stopped his hand from going any lower as he had been about to do. "Besides my lovely, I do believe we are officially engaged." Miroku reminded her with a smirk.

"Hai we are engaged now that 'he' is gone, but that doesn't mean you can be a hentai." Sango shot back over her shoulder.

* * *

I could tell the slow pace was getting to Inuyasha, but he never complained. He just kept hiking along in front of us and would ever so often turn back to make sure everyone was keeping up and not needing a break. Glancing back at the boys, it looked like they would need one soon.

As I glanced up, about to suggest stopping for a few minutes to Inuyasha, my senses started to tingle. "Incoming shards. Two of them!" I called up to him as he stopped.

"Yeah I can smell that filthy wolf from here." he grumbled as he crossed his arms and waited. Turning back to the boys, I told them to take a break since we would be here for a while and set Rin down next to them.

"How's my woman?" Kouga asked me as he appeared in front of me with my hands in his.

"I don't know, how is Ayame?" I countered and caught a smirk from Inuyasha.

"Ayame's not my woman, you are." Kouga insisted. Seriously this guy was worse than Hojo. He could never get a clue either, and my friends pushing us together never helped, but at least he never called me 'his woman'.

"It's time to come back and become my mate. The pack is waiting for us back at the den." Kouga told me as he turned and tried to pull me out of the camp. With a sigh I pulled my hand back out of his.

"Kouga you're my friend and I care about you but I'm never going to be your mate. You need to accept that." I told him shaking my head.

"You heard her now get lost wolf." Inuyasha pipped up moving to stand in between me and Kouga.

"Stay out of this mutt." Kouga commanded as he turned around to glare at Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha stay out of their business Kagome should go with him. I'm here to collect the shards and it would be better if she wasn't always trying to over rule me." Kikyou insisted.

"What she needs to do is stay with our pack not go running around with some filthy wolf." Sesshoumaru decided silencing everyone. I glanced over at Inuyasha, but he just shrugged. 'Okay so we're going to ignore the fact that he said 'our pack' for now.' We were definitely going to talk about this later.

"She's my woman and she belongs with me." Kouga insisted glaring at the two brothers. He didn't seem to notice that there was something different about Sesshoumaru, and considering how well known the demon is he should at least know of him, but than again Kouga normally is too wrapped up in himself to see what's going on around him.

"Listen to me Kouga. We will never be more than just friends. I don't love you like that and I could never mate with someone I didn't. You are promised to Ayame. Start taking responsibility for promises you make and stop bugging me with this 'you're my woman' crap. I am not your woman, not now, not ever." I insisted shaking my head at him.

"You are my woman and soon you will be my mate." Kouga informed me before turning and disappearing in a cloud of dust. I wanted to scream and so I did, right along with throwing a tantrum.

"I'm going to neuter that wolf if he keeps this up." I grumbled to myself as I turned and started setting up camp. "Might as well stay here tonight." I called over my shoulder to Inuyasha as I pulled out the stuff for dinner. Not waiting for his reply I continued, "Jaken can you get me some wood for the fire." After giving me a slight sound, which I took as agreement, he waddled away from the camp and began collecting wood, before returning it to me so I could start a fire.

"Our pack huh?" Inuyasha inquired as he sat down next to Sesshoumaru. Glancing over my shoulder at the two, the look on Sesshoumaru's face was priceless. By the look of it, he hadn't even noticed his slip up.

"Come on anija-chan, he was probably just referring to both of our packs being here." I suggested trying to give Sesshoumaru a break. He shot me a thankful look and Inuyasha huffed.

"She should have just gone with him. I don't see any reason for her to stay here, we don't need a shard detector while I'm here." Kikyou insisted sending me a dirty look. As if it wasn't bad enough that I had to deal with a ookami no baka (stupid wolf) who didn't seem to understand the concept of no, now I had to deal with little miss undead. Ignoring her I turned toward Inuyasha.

"Last warning Inuyasha, keep your bitch in line. I will kick her from the group before she has a chance to harm us by constantly under minding me. Your intended or not." I told him seriously, ignoring the huff that came from the undead miko's direction.

* * *

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick nod before turning back to Kikyou. "Come." he told her as he turned and headed into the woods. Once he was far enough that he was sure the others would be unable to hear them, he turned back to her shaking his head.

"Kagome's right Kikyou, you need to knock this shit off before you get kicked from the group. She told you in the beginning how this was going to be. I will not side with you when I know she is right. Stop trying to out rule Kagome, it isn't going to happen." Inuyasha warned.

"Kami I am so sick of Kagome this and Kagome that! What's so great about my baka reincarnation?! She's nothing. I'm your intended, I am the miko of the jewel, I can find the shards without her and I can even protect myself. She's a pathetic, weak copy. Nothing more!" Kikyou spat back glaring angrily at him.

"Oh shut up Kikyou!" Inuyasha screamed back at her, his last thread of patience leaving. "You are merely my intended that is it. She is the Shikon no miko, you lost that chance 50 years ago. She has been gathering the shards with us for the last four years and never wavered even when you gave a large chunk to him. And she is a lot stronger than you give her credit for, or than I did for many years.

Listen to me Kikyou because I will not say this again. This is how's it's going to be, either get over it and be with me, or you can leave." Inuyasha told her before walking away and heading back to camp.

Kikyou remained in her spot as she watched him leave. Once he was out of hearing range, she yelled out her frustration. "What is so damn important about that stupid copy?!" Kikyou demanded. Getting no answer from the empty forest air around her, she called her soul stealers to her to replenish her soul.

* * *

I watched as Inuyasha huffed back into the camp, Kikyou wasn't with him but I was sure she would be returning soon. Deciding he didn't look like he wanted to talk about it, I decided on another course of action and handed him his food with a smile.

He sent me a quick smirk before digging in. "Okay Sesshoumaru spill and don't try to give me this 'our packs at both together' crap Kagome used earlier. Believe it or not I am not that stupid." Inuyasha insisted in between mouthfuls of food.

"You are part of this Sesshoumaru's pack, therefore so is your pack. It would make it our pack." Sesshoumaru replied after a moment, sounding like he was talking about the weather.

"You still consider me part of your pack?" Inuyasha questioned a bit shocked.

"Whether this Sesshoumaru would wish for it or not, you are still my half-brother therefore you are and will always be part of my clan and my pack." Sesshoumaru replied. I smiled over at Inuyasha knowing, that even if Sesshoumaru hadn't a clue, he had just told Inuyasha one of the best things he could have.

He was reassured with those few simple words that one of his greatest fears was unfounded. That no matter what problems he and his brother went through, he always had a brother, he always had family. I glanced over at Souta and knew pretty much how Inuyasha was feeling at that moment.

Had Sesshoumaru not been well Sesshoumaru and I wasn't sure he would kill me the moment he turned back into a demon, I would have hugged him. But since I highly valued my life, I decided to just smile my thanks at him instead.

* * *

"I shall go tend to the graves while you work." Miroku informed Sango after they had touched down in the slayers village. Since it had been a while since Sango had been there, he was pretty sure no one else was working on keeping the graves clear.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango replied with a smile as Kirara transformed into her smaller size and jumped into her arms. With a smile, Miroku walked away and Sango headed inside her old hut. "It still feels weird being here." Sango told Kirara quietly and the neko meowed in agreement.

Setting Kirara down on a nearby table, Sango headed over to the shelf she had placed the youkai bones she had been working on before she was sent on the last mission with her family. Trying not to think about why she had been unable to finish it at the time, she set to work on a sword for Sesshoumaru.

Miroku walked away from the hut, heading for the graves. Their upkeep wasn't the only reason why he had decided to leave Sango alone. He knew what had happened to her family still weighted heavily on her mind and figured she would want to spend some time alone while she was here.

He quickly cleared away any vegetation that had grown over the graves and began picking some nearby flowers. Saying a quick prayer for the people buried beneath his feet, he added a few flowers on top of the soil. After placing the last of the flowers, he stood up to stretch when he heard a crash coming from the other side of the village. "Sango." he breathed as he turned and ran toward the noise.

As he rounded the corner to her hut, he found her and Kirara, in battle form, facing off against a large buta youkai (pig demon). "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she heaved the large boomerang toward the demon as Miroku ran over and raised his staff toward the demon.

The buta (pig) swiped at a nearby cart, sending it flying toward them, just as the boomerang came back and sliced him in half. Miroku threw his body onto Sango, knocking her to the ground, and barely missing being hit by the incoming cart. It smashed against the side of the hut and its old wood crumbled into pieces, falling harmlessly around them.

Glancing below him, Miroku caught Sango's eyes with his own and smirked when he saw the slight blush creepy up her cheeks. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Miroku leaned down and lightly kissed Sango on her rosy lips before standing back up and helping her to her feet.

He turned and walked into the hut as Sango stood there in shock. After a moment she raised her hand and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers before a large smile crossed her face. Shaking her head, she straightened her shoulders and walked back into the hut.

* * *

Darkness had settled onto our camp as I tucked the children in and soon after they were fast asleep. Seems with having more playmates around, Shippo and Souta were growing tired quicker. I could only imagine it was the same for Rin as she normally only had a toad demon to play with and while he was about the same size, he was no where near a child.

Kohaku too seemed to be doing really well around the others. So much of his childhood was ruined because of the dark hanyou that I couldn't help but be thankful that he had lost those memories. No child should have to endure the things he did, let alone remember them.

Glancing back over at the adults, I see that Kikyou has rejoined us and decide that it is time to have a talk with her about her not fighting. Walking back over to the campfire, I sat down and began boiling water for some tea and passed it out once it was finished. "We need to have a talk Kikyou." I told her as I glanced up at her.

"If it's about what I said earlier don't bother, Inuyasha's already done that." she replied coldly, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"No this is something different. You wish to remain part of this group correct?" I questioned as I caught her gaze with my own. A quick nod from her and I continued, "If so than why do you not act like it? I know it will take some getting used to on everyone's part and mostly it seems to be working. But I can't help but notice that you never help with our battles. You sit on the sidelines and do nothing."

"My help has not been needed. The youkai have been destroyed easily without me joining the fight." she replied with a shrug. Okay so I had to give her that one. I was glad to see she had a real reason and it wasn't just because she didn't want to help the group out.

"I see your point. However, it would be better if you helped none the less. Even if it's just protecting the children like I do. I realize it can be hard to try and shoot arrows when you have allies in the way. It had seemed to me that you didn't want to help rather than you seeing it as we didn't need your help and as I have said before we have to watch each other's back. If the others see it the same way, it will only cause problems for the group.

"Since you can't fight too well with a bow when others and in the way, and trust me they normally are, there are other things you can do." I told her with a smile as I shot an accusing look toward Inuyasha. He of course choose to ignore it.

"Such as?" Kikyou wondered after a moment. I would have thought she could figure out what to do by herself seeing as she was the trained miko, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized she had probably never really fought as a group before. And with the few times I have fought solo, I knew there was quite a difference.

"Well as I said before like helping me guard the kids, putting a barrier around them or any innocent that might be there, fighting with one of the youkai when more than one attacks. Even just having an arrow notched and ready in case of an opening would go along way to earning our trust and faith in you. The group is only as strong as our weakest link and right now that's you. The rest of us would put our lives in the hands of the others without a second thought and would gladly die to protect each other.

"If you want to be able to stay, we have to be able to have that kind of relationship with you as well. And as it is, you're coming in with marks already against you because of the past. We're trying Kikyou and all I ask is that you do the same."

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

* * *

Winners for round two are Nami James for fan fiction and Catherine for a single spark with the answer of Fruit Basket. Gratz you two and this chapter is dedicated to you :)

Next round: _Obit_ This one should be a bit harder, good luck all.

AN: This is an extra chapter that I didn't originally plan on writing but decided I wanted to add a little Halloween fun :) Yes I realize it is a bit late, but I wasn't able to finish it in time.

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

"Onee-san?" Souta began as he sat down next to me while I was starting breakfast early the next morning. I glanced up at him with a smile, letting him know to continue. "What are we going to do about Halloween? It's coming up in a couple of weeks and you always take me trick-or-treating."

Truthfully I had completely forgotten the holiday was even coming up, hard to keep with the passing months here, especially with everything that's been going on lately. "Well I can't take you back for that, even with a costume it's too dangerous and I won't put you in any danger." I told him and wanted to cry when I saw his down cast look.

Racking my brain I quickly came up with a nice alternative. "But if I can get Inuyasha to agree to it, we can have a party here. I think it would be great for the other kids as well." I decided and had to smile at him when he grinned up at me. "Let me talk to Inuyasha okay?"

With his nod, I turned back to working on the meal which was almost finished. "Breakfast!" I called to everyone once it was done and started passing out plates. "Anija-chan after breakfast can I talk to you?" I inquired looking up at him with my best smile.

"Sure imouto-chan." he replied with a shrug in between bites of food. I turned my attention back to my plate and quickly finished it off knowing Inuyasha would eat quickly. Once we were finished, I gave Souta dish duty and began leading Inuyasha out of the camp. "So what's up?" he questioned as I turned back to him when we were far enough away.

"Okay let me finish before you answer okay?" I began and waited for his nod before continuing. "In a couple of weeks it's Halloween, a holiday from back in my time. Normally I would take Souta trick-or-treating, in other words we would go door to door and he would get lots of candy. Well this obviously would not work now, but I was thinking of bringing Halloween here to us. But instead of going around for candy, we can have a party. I think it would be great for the kids and would give the adults a break too."

"What would you need to do?" he inquired when I took a pause to breath. Well good news was he didn't say no right away.

"You and I would have to go back, we should only be on the other side for a few hours. We can get everything we need in one trip. And we can have the others wait outside the village for us."

"We wait for Sango and Miroku to get back." Inuyasha decided after a moment.

"Of course, I'm not about to leave Souta and Shippo without anyone they know and trust to guard them. Thank you anija-chan." I told him with a huge smile as I pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah now enough of the sappy stuff." he replied but didn't bother to pull back from the hug. Shaking my head with a smile, I gave him one last squeeze before letting go and stepping back. With a nod, he turned and started back toward camp with me following.

* * *

When had almost reached the camp when my senses started to tingle. "Incoming shard Inuyasha!" I called out to him and I began running toward camp, as that was the direction the shard was coming from. When I reached the camp site, I ignored the looks everyone was giving me and ran to grab my bow and arrows off of the ground. "Kids get behind me!" I called out and they quickly moved to do as I bid.

Just as Inuyasha came into sight, with his sword out and transformed, the youkai crashed through the tree line right in front of Sesshoumaru. As he prepared himself for the attack, Inuyasha jumped and landed in front of him, blocking the attack from the youkai.

As I notched my first arrow, I gave the youkai a once over to find where he was hiding the jewel shard. Judging by the fact that he didn't look like an animal but instead as if he was made out of fire, I would have to say he was a elemental youkai.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha called over his shoulder to me.

"Give me a sec, the flames are making it hard to see." I informed him as I looked over the youkai again. "Forehead Inuyasha!" I called out once I finally spotted the tainted glow of the shard. Oddly the youkai was paying more attention to Sesshoumaru than he was me, and I had the shards. I began to wonder if this was one of Sesshoumaru's enemies we were worried about attacking.

"How pathetic the great Lord Sesshoumaru needs a filthy hanyou to protect him." the youkai mocked as his entire body shook with laughter.

"He doesn't need me to protect him, you're just not worth his time." Inuyasha shot back with a smirk as he swung at the youkai.

I watched as Sesshoumaru kept trying to move around Inuyasha so he could attack the youkai as well, but every time he moved Inuyasha moved so he remained in front of him. Had we not been in the middle of a fight, I would have laughed at the scene they were making.

"Move out of the way hanyou, I will be the one to kill the great Lord and become feared by all for my strength!" the youkai insisted, sounding very much like his own cheer leader. I rolled my eyes at him, not that he could see, and turned to make sure the kids behind me were okay.

Glancing over to Kikyou, I noticed that not only did she have a arrow ready, but she was moving around the youkai, so if she shot, she wouldn't hit the brothers in the process.

Giving her a nod and smile, I turned back to the inus in front of me. Their little dance was still going on as the youkai continued to taunt them. That was of course his mistake, as it gave Kikyou enough time to move into position.

"Hey ugly!" I called out just as Kikyou was ready and watched as the unsuspecting youkai turned toward me to growl. I merely grinned at him as I watched Kikyou pull back her arrow and let it fly. It struck him in the gut and quickly purified him. Walking over, I reached down and grabbed the shard after shouldering my bow and placing the arrow back in my quiver.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need you to defend me." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha coldly catching our attention.

"Who said ya did?" Inuyasha shot back looking over at him. "It had nothing to do with you needing my help or not. I don't like assholes who think they can wait until someone is weaker to attack them. Besides you didn't do that great of a job last time without a sword."

Sesshoumaru's response was to growl at him. He really should stop doing that, it sounds more funny than threatening while he's human. "Look anija. It's my job to protect the group, which you happen to be a part of right now, whether you needed it or not I was just doing my job." Inuyasha insisted with a sigh.

* * *

Kikyou watched as the others interacted after the battle. Inuyasha moved to sit beside her after she had sat down resting against a tree. Kagome got out some kind of writing toys for the children and sat down next to the fire to watch them. Soon after she was joined by Sesshoumaru.

'He's my biggest problem.' Kikyou decided as she watched the two start up a conversation, too softly for her to hear their words. She knew she had Inuyasha wrapped around her finger, no matter how much he tried to deny it and she could handle the others easily enough. But if the one time taiyoukai regained his demon blood, she knew he would cause a problem.

'I have to get him out of the group before that happens if I want Inuyasha to remain with me. I should be leading, not that pathetic excuse for a copy.' Kikyou thought bitterly to herself tuning out whatever Inuyasha was trying to tell her.

"Kikyou you in there?" Inuyasha wondered waving his hand in front of her face to try and get her attention since she had missed him calling her name three times.

"What Inuyasha?" Kikyou inquired as she turned to glance at him.

"Why are you staring at Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" he wondered.

"I don't trust him." Kikyou replied before standing and heading out of camp.

"Everything okay Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered when she noticed the undead miko leaving camp.

"No idea." Inuyasha replied with a shrug as he stood and made his way over to them. "So what are you two talking about?"

"I was explaining to Lord Sesshoumaru how crayons were made." Kagome told him with a smile and at his confused look, began explaining the process again, thankful she had been taken on a crayon factor tour back in grade school.

* * *

"Shippo want to gather some more firewood with me?" I inquired with a smile when I noticed that our pile was starting to dwindle down. After his nod, he jumped on my shoulder and I turned toward Souta, who was still busy playing with Rin and Kohaku. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

He waved his hand in a 'yeah, yeah' gesture and with a laugh I turned and started out of camp. As I reached the tree line, I passed Kikyou coming back and gave her a nod of greeting. She of course ignored me.

I shrugged it off and began gathering sticks and small logs as I headed farther into the forest surrounding the camp. "You should not trust her." a voice called out from behind me a few minutes later, causing me to jump.

"Stop doing that Lord Sesshoumaru." I hissed over my shoulder as I tried to calm down my rapidly beating heart. "And I don't, she's only getting a chance for Inuyasha's sake." I told him as I turned around to him with a smile.

"Why?" he wondered after a few moments of silence, and by the look of his face, I could tell he was really confused and not just mocking me.

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha has done far more for me and the group, than we can ever repay him for. Countless time he has saved our lives, rescued us when we have been kidnapped, taken hits for us that would kill a lesser man and truthfully this is the first thing he has ever really asked for. How could we not?" I questioned rhetorically as I turned and started back toward camp now that we had enough wood to last for a while.

* * *

Kikyou waited until Kagome and the others were out of sight before turning toward Inuyasha. "I still don't understand why my stupid copy is the leader when it should be me." she complained ignoring the gasps from the kids that were still in camp.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to answer, however, Jaken spoke up. "Keep quiet stupid wench. No one cares for the option of the undead." Jaken spat at her with a huff. Ah-Un nodded their heads in silent agreement before turning back to the patch of grass they had been eating a moment before.

"Shut up you ugly toad." Kikyou hissed as she turned to glare at him. His legs began to shake a little under the weight of her gaze, but he held his ground.

"No you shut up undead wench. Miko-san is far better a leader than you could ever hope to be. I may not understand why she is giving someone as unworthy as you a chance, but it just goes to show how much better of a person than you she is." he insisted gaining nods this time from the children.

Kikyou ignored them and turned back to Inuyasha. "Oh yeah great leader." Kikyou mocked with a dark laugh. "What great leader brings a dangerous enemy into the camp, endangering not only herself but children as well?"

"Kikyou don't start this up again." Inuyasha pleaded shaking his head at the seething miko.

"Yes Kikyou don't start this up again." I agreed as I walked back into the camp, having heard a good deal of the conversation on the way. "Whether you like it or not, this is my pack and I would die before I knowingly endangered a single one of them. Lord Sesshoumaru is not a danger, but you are quickly becoming one. End this game of trying to turn Inuyasha against me, or you will be gone. Don't make me tell you again." I warned and moved past as I walked over to the fire and set the wood we had collected down on top of the others. 'Boy did I just sound like my mother.' I complained to myself with a sigh.

"Don't give me that look Kikyou. I already told you I wasn't going to side with you on this. I do what is best for the pack and that's Kagome." I heard Inuyasha behind me telling her. Turning, I watched as she stomped off into the forest.

Glancing over at Inuyasha, I saw him turn down cast before turning to gaze after her retreating back. "Don't worry anija-chan, I'm sure she'll come around." I assured him with a smile, even though I truly believe the chances of that were slim to none. But for his sake, I hoped I was wrong.

"Why don't I make some ramen for lunch today?" I suggested hoping the thought of his favorite food might cheer him up a bit. He gave me a slight smirk and nodded his head as he turned back to me.

* * *

"Wow that was quick." I greeted with a smile as Sango and Miroku arrived back at camp much sooner than we were expecting them. In fact I had just started making dinner. Kikyou had rejoined us just a few minutes before and had not spoken to anyone, including Inuyasha.

"I had one already started so only had to finish it." Sango explained with a smile as she demounted and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Here you go Lord Sesshoumaru." she said with a smile as she held out a cloth covered sword to him. He gave her a slight nod of thanks. "You're welcome." she told him, not letting his small response bother her and walked over to sit down next to me.

"You two run into any problems?" Inuyasha inquired as he joined us, sitting next to me as Miroku sat next to Sango.

"One youkai showed up, but he was easy enough to deal with." Sango told us, a slight blush to her cheeks. 'Odd why would she blush because of a youkai?' I wondered until I noticed her shy glance to Miroku. 'Ah it wasn't the youkai but the houshi that caused it.' I realized with a smile. I would have to ask her about that later.

"Okay everyone, if you could be one thing, that you aren't already, what would you be? Shippo you first." I decided looking over at him with a smile.

"A warrior." Shippo replied with a grin after thinking for a moment.

"Warrior for Shippo got it." I said with a smile as I got out a notepad from my bag and wrote it down. "Rin?"

"A fairy." she replied with a toothy grin.

"Souta?"

"Cowboy." he replied with a smirk. I could tell he at least knew what I was doing.

"Kohaku?"

"A houshi." Kohaku replied after thinking for a moment.

"Sango?" I inquired glancing up at my 'sister'.

"A miko." she replied smiling at me. 'Well that one will be easy.' I thought with a smirk as I wrote it down.

"Miroku?"

"I would have to agree with Shippo, I would like to be a warrior. But what is this all about Lady Kagome?"

"All in good time." I promised as I smiled at him before turning toward Kikyou. "Kikyou?"

For a moment she looked like she was ignoring me, but she must have been thinking since she finally spoke up. "An empress."

Giving her a quick nod and a smile I wrote her answer down and turned toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" I thought about it for a moment and continued, "And don't say full demon please." He shot me a dirty look as a few of the others chuckled behind their hands.

"I don't know." he replied with a shrug after a moment.

"Okay well you can figure it out while helping me." I assured him with a smile as I turned toward Jaken. "What about you Jaken?"

"I would like to be a cat miko-san." he replied after thinking for a moment.

'A cat?' I wondered to myself, thinking it was a bit odd since cats and dogs don't get along. "A cat it is." I answered after a moment. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He sent me a look as if I was crazy for just asking, and I smiled at him in reply. "This Sesshoumaru does not know." he replied after a moment when he realized I wasn't going to drop it.

"That's okay I have an idea for you." I told him with a smirk.

"An-Un wants to be a butterfly." Rin told me, sounding quite sure of this. I glanced over to the two headed dragon, which seemed to be ignoring the rest of us, and wondered if the dragon was even female.

Deciding it didn't matter, I turned back to Rin and gave her a smile as I wrote it down. "Guess you might as well put mouse down for Kirara." Sango decided after a moment.

"Mouse huh? Okay." I replied with a laugh as I wrote that down as well. "Okay now does anyone have any money? I need just one of the smallest coins you have." I told them as I looked up from my notepad.

"I have some Lady Kagome." Miroku told me as he pulled some out of a hidden pocket in his robe and handed it to me.

"You don't really expect to buy all of this with that little amount do you?" Kikyou inquired, looking at me like I just said that people would be able to one day fly without wings.

"Yes I do." I replied with a secretive smile.

"You're not going to do what I think you are, are you?" Souta wondered drawing my attention to him.

"Probably. How do you think mom paid for all the supplies, not to mention ramen that we go through." I answered with a laugh.

"Are you going to tell us what this is all about miko-san?" Jaken wondered after a moment.

"Nope it is a surprise." I told him with a wink as I put my notepad back into my backpack and began dishing up dinner, now that it was ready. "We're going to head back toward Inuyasha's forest so I can head home for a little bit. With all the shards that we have found, and everything that's come up, we haven't made it too far away anyways. With the pace we are going, and any problems that might arise on the way, we should make it back just in time for my surprise." I told them with a smile.

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning our group was making breakfast and soon heading out back towards the well. Inuyasha and Kikyou were leading our group and were having a heated discussion about something, but whatever the topic was I remained unaware as I could not hear what they were saying.

Behind them were Miroku and Sesshoumaru, who both seemed to want to avoid conversation with each other and those around them. Sesshoumaru I could understand, but wasn't sure why Miroku wasn't talking to anyone, unless it was simply because with Inuyasha busy and his walking partner being who it was, he may just not have had anyone to talk to.

At breakfast when I told Sesshoumaru he was well enough to walk, he had given me a look that was a cross behind wanting to kill me for telling him what he could and could not do and relief of being able to get part way back to normal. Like always, I choose to ignore the look.

Next in line was Souta and Kohaku, carrying Shippo and Kirara respectfully, and from the small bits of conversation I could catch, the seemed to be talking about different sports. Souta was explaining soccer while Kohaku told him about another game played with a ball. By the sounds of it, it was probably some kind of older version of soccer.

Dragging along behind them was Jaken pulling Ah-Un's reigns. I kind of felt sorry for the little toad, the two headed dragon did not seem to want to listen to him and more than once, he found himself on his butt when the dragon decided to out right stop.

Sango and I pulled up the rear with Rin, who had decided when we set off that she wanted to walk with the girls. Can't blame her really, every girl needs a bit of girl time now and then. The quiet was really starting to get to me and I decided it was time to find out what the blush had been about the night before.

"So Sango-chan, what really happened on that trip?" I inquired quietly so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear. Rin turned toward Sango too, seems she wanted to know the answer as well, or at least was happy to have a conversation going. The one thing I've noticed about the girl more than anything, was she was like me, couldn't stand the quiet.

"I don't know what you mean Kagome-chan." Sango replied looking anywhere but at me. She really needed to learn she was about as good a liar as I was, which wasn't very good.

"So you normally blush when you talk about a demon attack?" I questioned giving her a look that clearly stated I didn't buy it.

She seemed to glance around trying to find an exit and when she found none, she turned back to me and sighed. "He kissed me." Sango whispered back to me so only me and Rin could hear her.

"Please tell me you're talking about a certain houshi and not the youkai." I replied with a chuckle.

"Of course the houshi. Had it been the youkai, my cheeks would have been red for an entirely different reason." Sango hissed back at me, any venom meant to come out in her words was ineffective by the large smile on her face.

"Okay so give me all the juicy details." I pleaded with a puppy dog expression, knowing she would not be able to say no to it.

"Not really much to tell. The youkai attacked and just as Hiraikotsu was about to come back and kill him, he sent a cart flying toward us and Miroku pushed me out of the way. Well Hiraikotsu finished off the youkai and Miroku landed on top of me and before he stood up he kissed me." Sango recounted with a far off look in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face.

"Well what kind of kiss? Long and passionate? Slow and sweet? What?"

"It was just a peck Kagome-chan." Sango insisted blushing clear up to her roots. After that we lapsed back into silence for a few minutes before it started to get to me again.

"Who wants to play a game?" I suggested loud enough for the whole group to hear me.

"How about I spy?" Souta suggested turning back to me with a smile.

"Perfect." I agreed. "Here's how you play. Who's ever turn it is finds something around us and tells us what color it is and the rest have to guess. Souta since you picked the game why don't you go first."

"Okay. I spy with my little eye something the color red." Souta decided after thinking for a moment.

"Inuyasha's fire rat armor?" I guessed since it was the reddest thing around.

"Nope." Souta replied shaking his head.

"The red part of Lord Sesshoumaru's haori?" Rin suggested with a toothy grin.

"Correct. Your turn Rin." Souta told her glancing back at her with a smile.

"I spy with my eye something green!" Rin cheered after a moment. 'Not bad she only missed a few words on her first try.'

"The trees?" Shippo suggested and received a shake of her head as an answer.

"The grass?" Kohaku guessed he too received a head shake.

"Jaken?" I deducted seeing as there weren't too many green things left around us.

"Yep it's Master Jaken!" Rin cheered with a large grin, ignoring the look the toad shot back at her.

"I spy with my little eye something the color..." I began as I looked around to find something a little harder than a part of our group. Before I had the chance to find something, however, I felt the presence of a shard. "Shard!" I called out to make sure Inuyasha could hear me.

"Shard is not a color wench!" he shot back without thinking. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hit him for calling me wench or roll on the ground laughing at him.

"No Inuyasha incoming shard!" I yelled back at him and pointed in the direction it was coming from when he stopped and turned back to me. Without having to tell them, the kids moved behind me, boxing Rin in the middle of us as the others readied their weapons for the fight.

Since we were pretty much in a clear field at the moment, we could see the youkai a while before it got to us. Glancing it over, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what kind of youkai it was supposed to be. It looked like it belonged in a B rated horror flick. Something along the lines of swamp monster or maybe tar monster would better describe it than a youkai.

It was huge, standing at least ten feet tall and covered in what looked, and smelled, like swamp moss. And instead of walking on legs, it seemed more to glide along the ground. Well whatever the thing was, I was happy that I didn't have to be as close to it as the others, if it was this bad from back here, well I really felt sorry for Inuyasha.

I gave Jaken a nod when he came to stand next to me with his Nintojo (staff of two heads) ready to go and notched an arrow back in my bow. It seemed this youkai was one of the ones after the shards rather than Sesshoumaru as he kept trying to move around the others and get to me.

"Shards I want shards!" he hissed at us. Yeah this just kept getting more and more like a B rated movie. Just change what he said to 'brains I want brains!' and there you go.

This was about the time I realized I still hadn't told Inuyasha where the shard was. I really need to start paying more attention. Glancing over the 'youkai' again, I quickly spotted it in his stomach. "In his stomach Inuyasha!" I called out to him and a slight grunt was his only reply.

Really, he could sit there and taunt a youkai he was fighting until the cows came home, but couldn't be bothered with saying thank you? Shaking my head at ungrateful hanyou, I glanced around the battle field to see how the others were doing.

Miroku and Sango were off to one side, ready to fight, but unable to attack since they would probably hit one of inu brothers if they did. Kikyou seemed to be in the same spot, on the other side of the youkai, waiting with an arrow notched.

The battle seemed to be just going back and forth between the two brothers. Inuyasha would swing and then Sesshoumaru would. The youkai attacked one inu and then the other. Rinse and repeat as many times as needed...um yeah sorry about that. Whatever happened to the exciting battles that had us all working our butts off to win? I know we have gotten better but why is it only the weak youkai seem to be coming after the shards this time around?

Did perhaps us and 'him' get rid of all the power hungry powerful youkai last time around? And why didn't that sound like a good thing? Probably because one of things I hate is boredom. And I think it's safe to say you're bored when you start thinking things you read on shampoo bottles in the middle of a battle.

After the battle had lasted for over five minutes, and I could tell Inuyasha was just toying with the thing, I decided I had, had enough. Making sure no one was in the path of my shot, I pulled my bow string taunt and let the arrow fly, purifying the youkai as soon as it made contact with it's stomach.

"Oi (hey) what was that for wench?!" Inuyasha demanded as he sheathed his sword and turned back to me as I was shouldering my bow and walking over to collect the tainted shard.

"You were just playing with the youkai and the smell was really getting to me." I informed him as I reached down and plucked the shard from what was left of the youkai.

"You could have hit me." he complained with a pout as he hid his hands inside his haori sleeves.

"My arrow came no where near close to hitting you so stop whining Inuyasha." I chastised as I turned and moved back to where the kids where while adding the newest shard to the others. "Besides aren't you always the one complaining when we take too long, and I know you could have defeated that youkai in about two seconds." I shot back as I turned to glance at him over my shoulder.

He decided a huff was in order before walking out to the front of the group as everyone took up their previous positions and started out of the clearing. "It's still you're turn Kagome-chan." Rin reminded me with a toothy grin a moment later.

"That's right it is. Alright. I spy with my little eye something the color purple." I told them, figuring it would take everyone a while to guess Miroku's eyes. However, Sango proved me wrong.

"Houshi-sama's eyes?" she guessed with a slight blush.

"Correct, your turn Sango-chan." I replied with a smile as I saw Miroku turn back to grin at her and her blush deepen.

* * *

"Hey Lord Sesshoumaru?" I began after we had been walking for a few hours, and the plenty of quiet time had given me a chance to think on my theory some more, since well I had nothing else to do really.

He glanced back over his shoulder, catching my chocolate eyes with his own violet, but made no other reply. Seriously the guy needed to learn how to answer verbally rather than just facially.

"I was wondering something about my theory." I started again and quickly realized I had everyone's attention as well. "Well if it is your beast form that is in control, how come when you transform your eyes bleed red?" During my thinking time I had thought back on our conversation the other day and realized I had left one string untied.

"When this Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red it is partly due to anger, since that is normally the reason for transforming, and the energy required to transform." Once again he explained as little as he could. Maybe he had something against talking.

"Can you explain a little more Lord Sesshoumaru?" I inquired with a bright smile. 'Hey it normally worked on Inuyasha, might as well try it on the normally taiyoukai right?'

"Why it does not take much energy to be in either form, the transformation itself requires a great deal. Normally the transformation is fueled by anger and so this Sesshoumaru's body expels large amounts of both energy and anger to began and complete the transformation. This causes the eyes to bleed red as well as just when I am angry." he explained as he continued to look ahead.

"Okay so the bleeding eyes have nothing really to do with the transformation, just that anger is the spark as well as when you get pissed off in a battle." I concluded gaining a slight nod from him.

"Hai, it, however, has nothing to do with this Sesshoumaru's male or beast side, as you like to call them."

"Interesting." I decided as I allowed my mind to go back to thinking about my theory and once again ignored the passing trees and landscape around me.

* * *

The next week and a half or so passed without any interruptions. No shards came within my sensing range, no rogue demons tried to attack Sesshoumaru or me for the shards, not even a fight with Kikyou. But that was probably because she was barely even talking to Inuyasha and was gone most of the time we were camping.

The air began to grow colder even earlier in the day than the last few weeks had and I knew soon we would need to get out our winter jackets. Thankfully we were almost to the village since we had stored them in Kaede's hut.

Glancing around at all of the leaves that had already made their way to the ground, and the few remaining on the trees, it looked like it was going to be an early first snow this year. And I couldn't wait! Okay so hiking around in three feet of snow for hours on end isn't fun, but I think it's worth it to see the miles and miles of white coated trees and fields. Icicles hanging down from the bare branches, sparkling in the rays of the sun.

Cuddling up around the campfire with cups of steaming hot chocolate, brought back from the future of course, and really being able to talk to the rest of the members in the group. Reliving past memories, exploring the differences between now and the future and just talking.

Some of the best conversations with Inuyasha were found sitting there, wrapped up in blankets, steaming mugs in our hands and trying to stay warm via each other's body heat. I've always found, that like his human night, Inuyasha is far more open to talk in the dead of night when everyone is asleep and we are surrounded in white.

Now I knew it wouldn't be quite the same as it had been before since Inuyasha would most likely be curling up with Kikyou, but on the other hand, we added quite a few more members to our band of merry men and who knows, maybe the snow would open up Sesshoumaru as well.

I wasn't expecting miracles or anything, maybe just a story or two from his child hood, what he wanted out of life or maybe just a tell of his adventures in the last few years. Something, anything just to make him seem more...no human isn't the word...real. That's it, to make him seem more real.

Out of everyone I have met here in the past, he is the only one that's always seemed like he was part of a painting I was looking at rather than part of the real world. Even when we were battling with him, he always remained surreal.

Glancing up I noticed we had made it to the clearing by the Bone Eater's Well. 'Finally.' My feet were killing me. Dropping my bag onto the ground, I quickly dug out the paper I had written what they wanted done on and grabbed one of my hooded sweaters.

"Alright go ahead and set up camp here. We should be back by night fall." I told the others as I looked up with a smile. Sango and Miroku headed off in search of fire wood as the kids sat down and started taking out their coloring books.

"Be careful onee-chan." Souta pleaded as he looked over at me with a worried face.

"I will, don't worry." I promised as I walked over and gave him a quick hug before turning and giving Shippo and Rin one as well as they were standing there in silent asking for one.

"Perhaps you should leave the shards here." Kikyou suggested, talking to me for the first time in over a week.

"I need them, besides no sense in giving demons more reason to attack when two of our fighters are away." I explained to her with a smile, trying to let her know that it wasn't her that was the reason for me not leaving them. If the look she was giving me was any indication, she didn't believe me.

"Let's go." Inuyasha insisted as he turned and started toward the well. Giving everyone one last smile, I jogged to catch up with him and within moments we had jumped into the old well, its blue power surrounding us and transporting us 500 years into the future.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Sesshoumaru demanded after the light faded, taking with it his half-brother and the miko.

"About 500 years into the future." Souta informed him off hand as he turned and headed over to the others kids to join them in coloring.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow at him, wishing he had been a demon at that moment so he could tell if the boy way lying. He didn't seem to be and truthfully had no reason to, but a time portal in an old dry well? Sesshoumaru had no plans of buying that one.

Deciding he would question them about it when they returned, Sesshoumaru headed over to sit at the base of a near by tree where he could keep an eye on Rin. Glancing up, he spotted the houshi and taijiya heading back into the clearing with arms full of wood. Turning his gaze toward the sky, he decided to watch the passing clouds as they would be more entertaining to watch than the ningen, at least in his option.

Spotting a movement off to the side, he glanced over to find the undead miko making her way out of the clearing toward the village nearby. Not caring where she was heading, he turned his attention back to the sky.

"Master Jaken want to color?" Rin inquired with a toothy grin as she held up a few crayons to him. He gave her a glare that clearly stated his answer and moved to tend to Ah-Un who was grazing nearby. Shrugging, Rin turned back toward the other kids as Souta pulled out some lollipops and began passing them out.

* * *

"Give me one sec." I told Inuyasha as I moved to pull the sweater over my head and made sure the hood was covering me. "Okay ready."

He sniffed the air a few times and seemed to find the coast was clear as he wrapped his arms around me and leaped out of the well. Pushing me behind him, he slowly opened the door to the well house and sniffed the air again.

"Climb on." he commanded as he leaned down and complying, I climbed onto his back and wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms under my legs, he gave me a slight squeeze.

"Hold on." he told me a moment before he leaped into the air again and landed on a branch of the God Tree, leaping to the next tree not a moment after he had touched down.

"Okay Inuyasha, head north." I told him pointing in the right direction. He gave me a quick nod and began heading the way I had indicated. We had one stop to make before we could start buying the costumes and I decided it would be best to go to the man's home rather than shop, since he worked here in town and I would be more likely to be spotted here.

* * *

"Onee-sama." Kaede greeted without bothering to glance up when she felt her sister's presence entering the small hut. The 'older' miko refrained from speaking as she made her way into the hut to sit against the wall across from her.

"You have sided with my copy as well, haven't you?" Kikyou spat at her sister as she continued to tend the fire as though her undead sibling wasn't sitting across from her and hissing about some imagined betrayal.

"I have sided with neither she nor ye onee-sama. And it will remain thus. Leave it be onee-sama, ye should not try to upset the balance and rather embrace it." the 'younger' miko insisted as she finally raised her eyes from the fire to gaze at her sister.

"What in the name of Kami is so special about that copy?!" Kikyou demanded, not bothering to raise her voice, but instead turning it cold.

"Only that which was special about ye, onee-sama." Kaede replied turning her gaze from her sister to start brewing some tea.

"And you believe it has changed?" Kikyou wondered after a few moments of letting Kaede's words sink in.

"Ye are not what ye were 50 years ago." Kaede replied and watched as her sister stood and exited the hut without looking back.

* * *

"That's his home right there." I informed Inuyasha an held on tight as he dropped to the ground.

"So who's this guy anyways?" Inuyasha wondered as I climbed off of his back.

"He's a coin dealer. Okaa-san used him for years. Every time I came back I would give her a coin from the past and she would sell it to him so she could pay for all of the supplies we went through. She told him she had a large collection and would just sale a coin when the bills got too bad." I explained as I raised my hand to knock on the door.

I hated to bug him at home, but his shop was just too close to where Souta would play after school. I had gone to pick him up too many times to chance someone recognizing me.

Glancing over at Inuyasha, I caught him giving me a strange look. "What? Did you think all that ramen grew on trees?" I joked as the door opened up.

"Kagome-chan?" the man questioned in shock as he reached out to hug me, but stopped at Inuyasha's slight growl. I had only met him a few times before when I would go with my okaa-san to sell the coins, but I knew he could be trusted.

"It's okay anija-chan." I assured, whispering the last part so only Inuyasha could hear. "I have one of my okaa-san's coins to sell to you." I explained with a smiled as I turned back to him holding the coin up. He smiled back and gestured for us to enter.

* * *

"Where to next?" Inuyasha wondered after placing the money in his haori for safe keeping.

"The mall. It's down that way." I told him pointing before climbing onto his back. Once his hands had secured me in place, he began leaping from tree to tree towards the direction I had pointed to.

"That's the large place that smells and has all of those store things right?" he wondered and I really couldn't blame him for seeing it like that. That many humans packed into one place probably annoyed his sense of smell. Heck that was probably why he stayed so close to me whenever we went to the mall, many demons have told me I smell better than most humans, I guess that counts the ones in this time as well.

Drawing my attention back to our surroundings, I noticed we had arrived and Inuyasha was bending down so I could climb off his back.

Grabbing his hand, I began leading him to the nearest store that sold Halloween costumes. Pulling out my list, I started looking for the ones I needed and once I found them in the right size, I handed them to Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan?" a voice called out behind me a while later when we had finished and were heading toward the front to pay.

Turning around, I spotted Ayumi standing there with a smile and quickly pulled her behind the nearest costume rack. "Ayumi-chan, how have you been? How's Buyo? What are you doing here?" I whispered quietly to her as I noticed Inuyasha glancing around to make sure no one had heard my name.

"I'm good. I have an internship set up at a nearby animal shelter for this summer. Buyo's doing great, just took him in for a check up and he got updated shots. And I'm here helping my cousin pick out a costume. My Aunt had to go to a conference so I am watching him for a few days. What are you doing here?"

"Getting costumes as well. Can't take Souta trick-or-treating this year so we decided to have a small party instead."

"Ah, hey Kagome-chan, have you heard the news yet?" Ayumi wondered after a moment. I shook my head, kind of hard to hear present day news when you are traveling around 500 years in the past.

"Oh well 'he' got arrested last night. It was in this morning's paper. I have it here somewhere." she told me reaching into her purse. I didn't have to ask to know who 'he' was. "Ah here it is." She handed me the paper looking back up at me with a smile.

"Ayumi-chan!" a young voice called out from somewhere in the store.

"I gotta go Kagome-chan. I'll see you later." she told me with a smile before embracing me in a warm hug.

"Well let's pay for these and get out of here." I decided as I turned back to Inuyasha with a smile after she left and began making my way to the front.

"Let's head to the candy shop next." I decided as we left the store and I began heading deeper into the mall.

"Are you going to tell him imouto-chan?" Inuyasha wondered as we entered the store and I began gathering candies I knew the kids would like.

"Yeah but I think I'll wait until after the holiday. No sense in bringing it up and ruining the mood before hand." I replied sending him a smile as I walked up to the counter with a basket full of goodies.

* * *

Back in the Feudal era Rin smiled sheepishly after spotting Souta when she walked back into camp with an arm full of multi-colored flowers. Walking up behind him quietly, she reached one of her small hands up and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Souta turned and smiled when he saw who it was and was about to ask what she needed when she handed him one of the flower she was hold. "Thank you." he told her with a grin and leaned down to smell the flower to cover his light blush.

Before she lost her nerve, Rin stood on her tippy toes and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek before running off giggling to hide behind Sesshoumaru.

Souta reached up to touch his cheek with his finger tips as his blush grew, but a squawk from behind him startled and caused him to jump.

"You keep your hands off of Rin ningen!" Jaken demanded as he raised the Nintojo (Staff of two heads) above his head and began chasing after him.

Souta, seeing the incoming toad, took off running around the camp in the other direction.

* * *

"You sure you wanna go in there?" Inuyasha questioned when we got back to the shrine and I told him I wanted to look for okaa-san's old box of Halloween decorations.

"Yes I'm sure anija-chan. Can't decorate the clearing with out any decorations." I replied with a smile as I let myself in the front door. "Okaa-san kept them in the hall closest, shouldn't take too long to find." I assured him as I closed the door behind us and started making my way to the closet. I figured as long as I didn't look around, I wouldn't be reminded of what had happened here.

Okaa-san always switched them around after each holiday so the next one coming up's box would be on top and easier for jii-chan to find when she sent him after it. This of course made things easier for me as I just had to grab the top box and we were on our way.

"I'm gonna leave the box in the well house that way all I have to do I pop back over and I can get it." I told him as we walked into the well house and I set the box down in one of the dark corners so if anyone looked in here they wouldn't see it.

"Why not just bring it to the other side imouto-chan?" Inuyasha wondered as he wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped into the well with me.

"Just easier than trying to explain it to some stranger if they see it." I explained when we had reached the past and he jumped out of the well still holding onto me.

* * *

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo cheered as we walked back into the clearing and soon he was latched into my chest as I smiled down at him.

"Onee-san save me!" Souta yelled laughing as he ran and hid behind me as Jaken stopped to try and catch his breath. I glanced from Souta to Jaken and raised my eyebrows in question.

"That ningen had his filthy hands all over Rin!" Jaken complained, looking very much like a toddler that was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Souta?" I questioned as I turned back toward him. I figured Jaken was exaggerating since I knew Souta better than to believe he would assault Rin.

"I did not. Rin kissed me." Souta replied hotly before blushing when he realized what he had said.

"Rin kissed you?" I questioned with a smile.

"It was just on the cheek onee-san." he mumbled softly and I almost missed it.

"And what happened after Rin kissed him Jaken?"

"What do you mean miko-san? I started chasing him." Jaken replied confused as he finally stopped glaring at Souta to look at me.

"So in other words, Rin kissed Souta and he did nothing? Tell me again why he was in trouble?" I questioned with a smirk when I heard Jaken mumbled something under his breath. "Now Jaken I realize you want to protect Rin, but that doesn't mean you can attack my brother when he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Hai miko-san." Jaken mumbled as he turned and headed toward the other side of the camp where Rin was giggling from behind Sesshoumaru, who continued to look bored with the whole show unless you looked into his eyes. They held mirth within their violet depths.

"What do you say I start dinner?" I questioned as I glanced around at everyone with a smile before heading toward the fire and began getting out everything I would need. "By the way, everyone is going to stay at the village tomorrow so I can get the surprise set up."

* * *

Early the next morning, as soon as breakfast was finished I sent everyone besides Inuyasha, Kikyou and myself back to the village, and would have sent her as well but figured Inuyasha would want to spend some time with her. Once everyone was out of range, he jumped into the well and came back a minute later with the Halloween box.

We spent the next few hours hanging streamers, balloons and other decorations that fit along with the Halloween theme. By lunch time we were mostly finished and headed into the village to take a short break, most of which was spent with me refusing to tell the others what the surprise was.

The time between lunch and dinner was spent in the same way and by the time the evening meal rolled around we had finished. I couldn't help but notice that the clearing looked very much like our house did this time of year for as long as I can remember.

After dinner Inuyasha and Kikyou decided to stay in the clearing to make sure no one peeked, well rather he decided to stay and she of course stayed with him, and I crawled into my sleeping bag for some much needed sleep. It, however, didn't last as long as I would have wished and a few hours before the sun had even risen, I was already awake and heading back toward the clearing.

"Imouto-chan what are you doing here?" Inuyasha wondered as he dropped down to the ground next to me and rubbed his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep any longer so gonna stack up some wood for the bonfire." I explained with a smile as I nodded toward the half full pile already in my arms. He gave me a slight nod, before returning to the tree he had no doubt left Kikyou in.

By the time I had finished gathering the wood, I could already see the first rays of the sun appearing on the horizon and decided to head back to the village before they came looking for me. Calling up to Inuyasha, he and Kikyou joined me heading to the village. Walking into the hut I found Sango making tea as four kids rushed toward me.

"Can we see the surprise now?" "What's the surprise?" "Is it time yet?" "Can we, can we, can we?" they asked in unison.

"Just have to have to get dressed and then it will be time." I told them with a smile as I walked over to the bags we had brought back with us and started getting out the costumes. "Okay so warriors for Shippo and Miroku, fairy and butterfly for Rin and Ah-Un, cowboy for Souta, houshi for Kohaku, miko for Sango, empress for Kikyou, sailor for Inuyasha, cat and mouse for Jaken and Kirara and a police officer for Lord Sesshoumaru." I called out as I handed out the costumes to everyone.

Grabbing my own and Kaede's I stood up and turned toward the others. "Girls in the back room, guys out here." I instructed before heading toward the back room. "Here's your's Kaede, hope you don't mind but I picked out a fairy godmother for you."

With a smile from Kaede, we headed into the back and began changing into our costumes. Once I had finished, I got out my makeup kit and started working on Kikyou's and Rin's before doing Jaken's black face paint once the guys were done changing.

'Okay so having two really yummy looking guys in uniforms may not have been my brightest idea.' Boy did those two look well yummy. Shaking myself from these pointless thoughts, I headed outside and added Ah-Un's butterfly wings to his, her?, saddle.

With a smile I lead the others back out into the clearing, quickly noticing Inuyasha had hunted and Kikyou was cooking the meat over an open flame. "Welcome to our Halloween party." I cheered with a grin as I turned back to the others. Walking over to my nearby CD player, I started the Halloween song CD I brought back with me and Monster Mash came on.

With a smile, I lead the others around the clearing, pointing out each game I had set up and how to play it. Sesshoumaru seemed to be the only one disinterested, which I took as a good sign. Hours went by before I had even realized it. The entire time the clearing was filled with children's laughter and squeals of delight.

Around dinner time, the meat that Kikyou had been slowly cooking all day was finished and we all took a place around the bonfire as she and Sango passed out plates to everyone. Once everyone had begun eating, I turned toward Kaede with a smile. "Alright Lady Kaede it is time. Who do you pick for best costume?" I inquired as I pulled the blue ribbon out of my pocket.

It had been a family tradition and I decided to keep it alive, even in the past. "That would be Rin." Kaede replied after a moment smiling at the little girl, who was now grinning from ear to ear. Setting my plate down, I walked over to Rin and pinned the ribbon to her costume with a smile.

Overall it had been a pretty decent Halloween, in fact one of the best we have had in years. Sure we had different players this year, but still we were surrounded by family and that is what counts right?

* * *

Later that night, after we had all changed back into our normal clothes and put the children to bed, the adults once again sat around the dimming bonfire, drinking freshly brewed tea.

"So what's your next holiday imouto-chan?" Inuyasha inquired breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"Next is Christmas. We decorate a large tree and give out presents on Christmas morning." I explained glancing over at him with a smile before a thought popped into my mind.

"I have a great idea. We can do Secret Santa this year." Judging by the looks they were giving me, they wanted me to elaborate. "It's a kind of game. What we do is put everyone's named into a hat or something and each person draws one and whoever they get, they get a gift for that person rather than everyone trying to find gifts for the whole group."

"How long do we have to wait for that?" questioned a sleepy Shippo from behind me.

"Two months. Now go back to sleep." I told him glancing over at him with a smile.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

* * *

Winners for this round are Nami on fan fiction and Catherine on single spark for the correct answer of Death Note. This chapter is dedicated to them. Gratz you two.

Next round of 'What Anime could this be the name of?' _Magnum Crypt_ Good luck everyone.

AN: Okies guys I've got a quick question. I can not seem to find the time to get this done in two weeks so would you rather I shortened the length of the chapters or change the time for updates? By the way I realize this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I really wanted this to end where it does and couldn't think of anything else to add that wouldn't move things off track.

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

Early the next morning, after a quick breakfast, our group was once again on the road heading away from the village and searching for rumors of shards. With the cold breeze already starting to come in, I was glad I had grabbed mine and Souta's winter jackets, since we would be needing them before long.

The first day back on the road passed quietly without so much as a youkai showing up for either the shards or to fight Sesshoumaru. Not a single shard came into my range other than the ones I carried. To put it mildly, the day was boring.

We had traveled throughout the day, only stopping for a short lunch before continuing on our way again. Now it was an hour or so after dinner and already the children were fast asleep. Inuyasha and Kikyou had disappeared into a nearby tree right after dinner and Sango and Miroku were curled up sleeping peacefully.

Rin and Shippo were currently sharing my sleeping bag while Souta and Kohaku shared his. I would join the two little ones soon but wanted some quiet time to myself before I turned in for the night. Glancing over at Sesshoumaru, I found him leaning against a tree like normal, but he was shivering.

'Guess he isn't used to the cold with his human body.' I decided as I moved over to my bag and pulled out an extra blanket before walking over to him and covering him up with it. He opened his violet eyes and glared at me. "Oh stuff it Lord Sesshoumaru. What kind of a pack mother would I be if I let one of the members freeze to death?" I questioned rhetorically before turning and heading over to my sleeping bag.

As I climbed in, I pulled the two children closer to me to help share our body heat and zipped up the sleeping bag. Closing my eyes, I allowed the quiet rhyme of their breathing loll me to sleep, knowing all too soon Inuyasha would be up demanding we get up and head out.

* * *

In the tree above the small camp Inuyasha pulled Kikyou's body closer to his own while she rests. He had learned quickly that like himself, she never slept but would rest her eyes. Below him he could hear the small one-sided conversation Kagome had with his half-brother.

'She's right. She is the pack mother. I wonder if anyone realizes how lucky we are to have her in our pack? I doubt my idiot half-brother does.' Inuyasha thought to himself with a frown as he glanced down at his brother, who had pulled the blanket up to his neck before re-closing his eyes.

'And since when did I start thinking of that bastard as part of my pack? Better yet why doesn't it seem strange that I do?' Inuyasha wondered as he stared out toward the horizon, waiting for the first signs of dawn approaching before getting down from the tree and waking the others.

* * *

Morning had dawned and again we were heading down the road. The group was quiet except for the children who were running around and playing games. Everything was going rather peaceful until we hit a slight fork in the road.

"We need to keep heading East." Inuyasha insisted as he glared at his brother. The kids went off to play with Jaken trailing behind as Sango and Miroku sat down to wait for them to make up their minds.

"This Sesshoumaru believes it would be better to go West." Sesshoumaru replied in his normal 'I am bored with you' tone. Inuyasha's response was of course a growl. Thankfully I sensed a jewel shard before the fight could get physical.

"Nope you're both wrong." I told them as I turned and started heading toward the south. We really need to have a sit down later today so this doesn't happen again.

"What makes you say that imouto-chan?" Inuyasha called after me as the rest of the group joined me, leaving only the two brothers and Kikyou standing there.

"There's a shard this way." I called back over my shoulder with a smirk. Soon enough both brothers were following along behind me as well. It didn't take us long to find the demon who currently had a shard in his possession.

Figuring he would be as weak as the others lately, I merely notched an arrow back and let it fly toward the demon who was currently attacking an old man. Soon as the arrow hit, he was purified and I walked over to retrieve the shard as I shouldered my bow.

I heard Inuyasha's huff from behind me, probably annoyed that he wasn't able to fight the demon, but ignored him as I started making my way over to the man. A quick check of him proved he only had a few minor scratches. Seemed the demon hadn't been there long before I sensed him.

"Where do you live?" I questioned the old man and once he had pointed toward his village, I started leading him back that way. Soon we had reached the village and a young woman ran toward us.

"Grandfather you are alright!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Thank you so much for bringing my grandfather home, we were so worried about him. He wandered away from the village while my back was turned."

"No problem." I told her with a smile and then noticed a movement behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I could see Miroku beginning to make his way toward her, already his hands were raised as if he were holding onto another's hands.

A quick glare from Sango, and he moved back where he was and cleared his throat before grinning sheepishly at Sango. I rolled my eyes at the monk and turned back to the girl in front of me. "We should be on our way, good luck with your grandfather."

She returned my smile and began to lead the elderly man back toward the small hut she had come from. Turning around, I smiled at the others and began walking back out of the village. Thankfully this time the demons in the group received no rude looks.

* * *

"Jaken can you and Ah-Un go watch the children while we make lunch?" I requested as I turned toward him with a smile after Sango had set up a small camp fire and I began to pull out packets of ramen.

"Sure miko-san." he agreed as he gestured toward the children and started moving them away from the small camp.

Without looking up from the fire where I had started making dinner, I began speaking to the others. "I think we all need to have a pack meeting. You two can't keep fighting over who is going to lead the way as it will only hurt the pack. And since I doubt either of you are planning on backing down, I have a better idea.

"When you both want to head a different way, just tell me the reason why and I will decide which to go. This way there isn't a bunch of fighting within the pack." I suggested hoping as long as they got their say in it, they wouldn't fight me too much for having the final decision.

"Wouldn't it be better if I pick the direction? I know the land better than you." Kikyou pointed out drawing our attention to her. Truthfully I agreed with her, but I doubt the others would agree to follow her lead.

"You have a point Kikyou, however, most still do not trust you and would not want to follow your lead. Keep working on it and I will be happy to discuss this with you again." I told her with a smile as I glanced up at her before turning back to the ramen.

"Sounds like a good plan imouto-chan, can't promise anything but I'll try." Inuyasha assured me, his eyes not leaving the ramen, apparently he was very hungry.

"Thank you anija-chan, that's all I ask." I replied with a smile, not bothering to look for an answer from Sesshoumaru since I doubted I would get one.

Soon lunch was ready and I called Jaken and the children back as I passed out the bowls. Once we were finished, and the bowls had been washed, we repacked up camp and headed back in search of the next shard.

* * *

It had been a few days since we met up with the last demon and so far Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hadn't been fighting too much over which way to go. When they did disagree, they asked me to chose, though it didn't seem like Sesshoumaru liked taking 'orders' from me.

We had decided to take a break for today since there were no shards within my sensing range and the kids had been a bit over worked since we began searching for the shards again. So we were just sitting around and talking or watching the children color when Kouga decided to show up.

"Inuyasha two shards." "That smelly wolf is here." we told each other at the same time. A moment later a cloud of dust appeared in front of us and when it dispersed instead of Kouga holding my hands like he normally did, he dropped a dead boar at my feet.

"Eww." I squeaked as I jumped back away from it. I mean, what would you have done if someone just dropped a dead animal at your feet? Inuyasha began growling and cracking his knuckles as he started toward Kouga.

"What do you think you are doing flee bag?" Inuyasha demanded as he stepped in between Kouga and I. I refrained from replying 'throwing a dead animal at someone', but it wasn't very easy.

"What does it look like mutt? Giving my woman a gift." Kouga growled as he glared at Inuyasha before looking over his shoulder at me with a grin. I heard a sound coming from behind me, and if had come from anyone else I would swear that it was a chuckle, however, it came from Sesshoumaru.

"And what exactly do you find so funny?" I demanded as I turned to glare at him, this was so not the time for Sesshoumaru to suddenly develop a sense of humor.

"It is a courting gift." he explained as he nodded toward the carcass, mirth clear as day in his violet eyes. Turning back to a smug looking Kouga, I had to force myself not to scream, it didn't last long.

"Kouga what in the name of Kami is your problem?! I already told you that I wasn't interested in you as anything other than a friend. Why can't you get that through that thick head of your's that I'm not your woman and dropping some dead animal at my feet isn't going to change that. You are so lucky that you don't have a rosary on right now cause I would SIT you to the seven hells and back right now!" I screamed at him and felt bad about it a second later, not because I had yelled at Kouga, but because I had just sat poor Inuyasha. "Anija-chan I am so sorry."

He of course responded by some curses muffled by the dirt. I smiled sheepishly at him before turning back to glare at Kouga. "I think it's time you leave." I told him before turning and heading for the campfire. After a moment I heard him leave and felt someone glaring at my back and glanced over my shoulder to see Kikyou. "Yes?"

"You should just take the rosary off of him. You have no right to continue like you own him." she spat at me and I wanted to scream again, both for her not seeing the obvious and since she was pretty much back where she had started from.

"Look Kikyou, I haven't used the rosary since he first told me you two were getting together, not counting a second ago of course." I paused to grin sheepishly at Inuyasha again before turning back to her, "But the rosary stays on for two reasons. One he needs it to be able to go back and forth with me through the well and two, in case he becomes full demon again I have to be able to stop him and protect the others."

"I can stop him, it's not even your job anymore." she sneered at me draining away what little patients I still had with her every second. Which really wasn't all that much to begin with.

"That may very well be Kikyou but I am not about to take the chance where my pack is concerned and Inuyasha wouldn't want me to." I told her and turned my back ending the conversation. If I talked to her any longer about the same damn stuff I am liable to strangle her.

* * *

"Kagome-chan?" Rin began as she walked over to me as I was getting ready to start making dinner for the group. The rest of the day had passed without any problems and I couldn't wait to get back on the road tomorrow just for something to do.

"Yes Rin?" I questioned as I glanced over at her with a smile. She was showing off a toothy grin that I'm sure even Sesshoumaru as a demon had problems not responding with his own smile.

"Can I do anything to help?" she wondered her smile becoming even brighter, if that was even possible, and of course I couldn't say no to a face like that, if I had even wanted to. Which of course I didn't.

"Sure can you help Shippo and Souta gather some more wood?" I inquired as I nodded toward the two boys that were on the edge of the clearing gathering firewood. She nodded her head, still smiling, and handed me a small flower. I smiled back wondering where she managed to find a live flower this late in the season, but figured if anyone could find one it would be her.

As I watched her skip off to the boys, I placed the flower behind my ear and finished getting out what I would need to cook. Glancing over at Sesshoumaru, who currently had meat preparing duty, I found him leaning against a nearby tree with a small flower behind his ear.

I did my best to hold back the giggle that was threatening to come from my lips. I mean really what would you do if you saw the 'killing perfection' with a small flower behind his now human ear? "My hands were busy when she came over." he explained to my unasked questioned as he stood and came over to the fire with the meat Kouga had dropped off.

"Of course." I agreed as I turned away to hide the smirk I couldn't quite keep in. He, of course, decided to ignore me and just went back to the tree he had been leaning against after washing his hands.

As I was putting the meat on the spit to hang over the fire, I caught sight of a Soul Stealer out of the corner of my eye. It was currently circling around the camp right outside of the clearing. "Away from the camp Kikyou." I told her not bothering to look at her but continued to stare at the unwanted company.

I could feel her glaring at my back, more than likely hoping it would catch fire, before she stormed out of camp. After she was out of hearing range, Sango spoke up, "Inuyasha I know you really want it to, but it just doesn't seem to be working out with her in the group. All she seems to do is cause problems for everyone, especially Kagome-chan."

"I have to agree Inuyasha, and I still don't believe Lady Kagome is safe around her." Miroku agreed shaking his head sadly. Glancing up I quickly caught Inuyasha's eyes with my own and wanted to cry at the haunted look in his eyes.

I really shouldn't give her any more chances but it wasn't like she could really hurt me. All I would have to do is take my soul back. Giving Inuyasha a slight smile I turned toward the others. "Give her a little more time guys. It's gonna take some time for her to get used to how we do things. She's used to being in charge and on her own, it's hard to go from that to being at the bottom of the list." I explained to them as I tended to the meat.

"Kagome-chan we want to give her a chance for Inuyasha and for you, but I don't trust her. You're my sister, you know that, and if something happens because we didn't protect you from her I would never be able to forgive myself." Sango replied as she moved to sit next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know but don't worry guys, if she decides to be stupid enough to try anything to hurt me, I will just take my soul back. She already knows this and so I highly doubt she would do something stupid, especially when I have so many friends around." I assured them with a smile.

* * *

Kikyou followed her Soul Stealer until she was a ways away from the camp and then leaned up against a tree as they came to her and dropped off the souls they had collected, rejuvenating her. 'I should just steal my soul back from her. My copy isn't strong enough to take it from me no matter what she says.' Kikyou thought to herself as she closed her eyes and felt the tingling sensation fill her body where the souls entered.

'But if I killed my stupid copy I might lose Inuyasha and then everything would be pointless.' As the Soul Stealers left the area, Kikyou opened her eyes and glanced around. Standing up, she began heading back toward the camp. As she neared the clearing, thoughts of how to get right of her copy floating through her mind, she could hear laughter coming from the group.

Peering into the clearing, she spotted Kagome, Inuyasha Miroku and Sango sitting around the campfire talking amongst themselves and laughing at something she couldn't hear. 'Why does she get everything that should be mine? What will it take for them to treat me like they treat her? Why can't I just get a break, just once?' Kikyou wondered to herself sadly as she gazed longingly at the group as the children ran up to hide behind Kagome as Shippo tried to tag them.

* * *

The next day was spent traveling from dawn to a little after lunch, then Inuyasha decided to rest for the night then rather than continuing on til dusk like he normally would. Most of us already knew his reasoning so we didn't bother to ask.

Glancing toward the horizon, I could see the first sign of the sun beginning to set and turned toward Inuyasha in question. I could tell by the look he was giving me that he knew my unasked question. He nodded slightly toward the forest behind us and, confused, I stood and began following after him, wondering why he hadn't left the camp already.

Tonight was the night of the new moon, first one we had, had since Sesshoumaru joined the group in fact. As we left the clearing, I could see Miroku and Sango sending me worried glances as well. Guess I wasn't the only one wondering why he was still in the camp.

Glancing back toward Inuyasha, I noticed he had stopped a little ways out of the camp and I jogged to catch up to him. "Shouldn't you be heading out already anija-chan?" I questioned as I took a seat on the log next to him after he had sat down.

"I'm gonna give him a chance. If he can trust me enough to let me see him at his weakest, then I can do the same. Besides he might be a bastard, but he isn't a coward and he would have to be one to try and use my human night against me." he replied as he looked down at his hands, sounding almost like he was wanting me to reassure him and his faith in his brother.

"I agree anija-chan. When you transformed into full demon mode before he could have killed you once he had knocked you out, but he said he wanted you to know it was him killing you. If he didn't want to kill you just because you weren't in control, I doubt he would want to kill you while you were human either. There just wouldn't be any challenge in him defeating you once he turns back into a demon while you are on your human night. So I really don't think he will use it against you in the future, he just seems to have more honor than that." I assured him as I wrapped my arm around him and leaned my head to rest it on his shoulder.

* * *

As we walked back into the camp the others stared at him in shock, considering the sun had began to sink below the horizon, but he ignored them and plopped down next to the fire.

"Inuyasha shouldn't you perhaps be scouting the area?" Miroku wondered after a moment, deciding to talk in 'code' rather than come right out and ask why he was still there when he was about to turn human.

"Nope. When is dinner?" he questioned as he turned toward me, further ignoring Miroku.

"Starting it now." I told him with a smile as I shook my head and began taking out what I would need for dinner.

"Kagome-chan do you think this is a good idea?" Sango questioned as she quickly glanced at Sesshoumaru before looking back at me.

"This is his choice and I agree with him." I replied with a smile as I placed the pot full of water over the fire. I glanced up and locked eyes with Inuyasha as the effects of the new moon began to take over. Within moments it was finished and a completely human Inuyasha was sitting across from me, his eyes never leaving my own.

It seemed neither of us wanted to look Sesshoumaru's way to see how he was taking it, however, a gasp from Rin had us turning toward her. She was smiling at a very demon Sesshoumaru. I quickly tore my gaze away to look back at Inuyasha and could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

Neither of us were planning on having him turn demon when Inuyasha turned human. I thought back to what I had told him earlier and realized I still believed it. Sending him a reassuring smile, I turned back toward Sesshoumaru, who was currently looking at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sango, Miroku and even Kikyou reaching for their weapons. On the other side of camp, Jaken was also reaching for his staff. The children glanced between the two groups confused. I breathed a sigh of relief when Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha an uninterested look before glancing down at his hands.

Everyone began to relax until the smell of poison filled the air around us and as I glanced back at him, I found it dripping from his fingers. Shooting my gaze to the kids I nodded behind me and waited until they were safely behind me before turning back to Sesshoumaru. Rin stayed next to him unafraid and truthfully I didn't think he would try anything, but wasn't about to take any chances with the children under my care and knew he wouldn't harm Rin so she was safe where she was.

After a moment the poison disappeared, though the smell lingered in the air, and was replaced with his whip. He turned his back to us and quickly cut down a nearby tree, causing us to jump when it crashed to the forest floor. We were given but a second to calm down before a howl sounded from his throat, causing everyone to jump back, I, however, saw the tell tale sign of his elongated face and rushed forward. Grabbing a hold of Rin and Jaken, I pulled them back just as Sesshoumaru began transforming into his true form.

Within moments I was staring up into the red eyes of a very, very large white dog. I raised my eyebrow at him as he lowered himself to the ground as Rin pulled out of my grasp and ran over to try and pet him. I tried to hold back a laugh as his hind leg began to shake under her ministrations, but failed miserably.

He turned to glare at me, with a look I'm sure was supposed to scare me, but I just reached up to scratch his ear with a smile. He nuzzled me lightly with his large head and knocked me back on my butt. Glaring up at him, I could swear he was smiling at me and I couldn't help it, I busted up laughing. My laughter seemed to relax the others as they let out a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

After a few minutes, he rose to his full height, his tail slightly wagging, as he turned his massive head to gaze off into the forest. "Go ahead, we'll watch Rin." I promised with a smile, sensing what he wanted. He turned to stare at me for a moment before slightly nodding his head and bounding off into the forest. "He'll be back soon." I assured her as I lead her over to the camp fire where the other kids were.

"Why don't you kids go play while we finish making dinner?" I suggested noticing the others seemed to want to talk. Rin giggled as she let go of my hand and began chasing after the boys.

"What's going to happen now?" Sango wondered as she glanced quickly to Inuyasha before turning back to me.

Before I could answer, Kikyou spoke up. "He's going to have to leave. He's no longer weak and can take care of Rin, but it is far too dangerous to have him stay here now that he's back to being a demon."

"I don't believe anyone asked for your opinion wench." Jaken spat back at her, earning him a glare from her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or tell him to knock it off, I decided to do neither and just ignored the comment.

"I wouldn't bother even worrying about it." I told the others as I finished up dinner and began dishing up the food. As I began passing it out, I saw the others staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "Come on think about it. He gets cursed to turn into a human and then just one day it goes away all on it's own? Some how I doubt that. More than likely it will just be for tonight, just like with Inuyasha. It's probably just a way to add insult to injury and show him what he has lost. Or perhaps the curse was cast with invoking the power of the moon and seeing as there is no moon tonight, the power could have wane. This could be any number of things, but doubt it would be over for him so easily."

"So it is true that every half-breed has a night where they turn completely human?" Jaken wondered as he turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"Yes Jaken every half-demon has a night where they are human, and of course I don't have to tell you that it is to remain a secret, do I?" I questioned making sure to emphasize 'half-demon' hoping to break his habit of calling him a 'half-breed'.

"Of course not miko-san that goes without saying." he assured me with a nod and I smiled down at the small demon.

* * *

I had just settled the children down to bed, other than Rin who insisted on waiting up for Sesshoumaru to return, when said demon returned to the camp still in his true form. He laid his massive body down and within moments, Rin was braiding flowers into his fur. 'I really gotta ask her where she gets those in the middle of fall.'

After a few minutes Sesshoumaru turned his head to glare at Jaken who quickly headed toward Rin. "Time for bed Rin." Jaken told her as he began to lead her over to my sleeping bag where Shippo was already sleeping. Rin, however, had other ideas and instead curled up against one of Sesshoumaru's front legs. He glanced down at her, turned to look at Jaken and laid his head down on his paws.

Jaken glanced at me confused and I laughed as I reached into my bag and handed him one of my extra blankets. With a shrug, he walked over to her and placed the blanket over her form before turning and heading to rest against Ah-Un.

As I glanced around the camp, noticing I was currently the only one not sleeping or at least trying to, I thought back on what the others had said earlier. It was only a matter of time before he was being back to being a demon full time, and while I didn't believe for a moment that he would just turn around and attack us at that point, truthfully I had no idea what was going to happen when the time came.

This line of thinking of course made me realize that we hadn't even started trying to get him back to being a demon. It wasn't that I wanted him to stay human, he just wasn't Sesshoumaru though I really wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet, but I just hadn't had the time yet.

I had been so busy trying to get everyone used to each other, dealing with the problems Kikyou started, getting annoyed by Kouga, searching for shards and dealing with four children. It's no wonder I can't sleep at night, way too much on my mind. Not that I would really want to change it.

Well I could do with out Kouga causing problems if that dang wolf could just get it through his thick skull that I don't see him that way. I of course could do with out Kikyou causing problems just because she thinks she should be in charge. And I really wish we were finish collecting the shards rather than starting over again. But other than that I wouldn't want to change anything.

Deciding to stretch my legs, I began making my way around the camp, covering up anyone who's blankets had fallen. When I got to Rin, Sesshoumaru turned his massive head to glance at me in question and I merely smiled at him before making my way over to my sleeping bag. Figured if I couldn't sleep, I could at least rest my eyes.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of a hanyou Inuyasha complaining about being hungry and wondering where breakfast was. Really you'd think with as much of his life that he spent on his own, he would be able to make his own meals, but than again that could be why he didn't want to. Could be making up for lost time with out a family.

Mumbling a quick, "In a minute." I stretched out and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Glancing around the camp I spotted a very human Sesshoumaru glancing down at his claw less hands. I really hoped that I had been wrong, some times it sucks to be right.

As I was getting out of my sleeping bag, he glanced over at me and I gave him a slight smile. He stared at me for a moment before commenting. "You knew." It wasn't really a question and I guess he could tell I wasn't surprised he was human again.

"I kind of figured as much. It was far too easy. I've dealt with curses before and they are not the easiest things to break." I replied with a shrug as Rin awoke and gave him a quick hug before coming over to the sleeping bags and waking the boys. It was funny how it didn't matter which form he was in, he was still her Lord Sesshoumaru and it didn't faze her for a moment. I smiled thinking that she reminded me of me and Inuyasha.

As I got up and began making breakfast I turned back to Sesshoumaru. "We should start looking into ways to get rid of your curse. I'm sorry I haven't before just too many things on my mind. We should be able to find a sorcerer to undo it, one who is just as strong if not stronger than the one that did that to you." I told him with a slight smile.

"What makes you think it was a sorcerer miko-san?" he questioned and I thought back on what he told us when he first showed up human, and truthfully he didn't say it was a sorcerer but that was really the only option.

"Well the only two types of people or demons that I know of that cast curses are sorcerers and dark mikos. A dark miko would more than likely just kill you rather than curse you. Care to tell me why she cursed you?" I inquired, remembering he refused to tell Inuyasha when he first got here.

"She wished to be this Sesshoumaru's mate. This Sesshoumaru does not mate with snake demonesses." he replied after a moment looking rather disgusted. I thought back on the snake demons I had seen over the years and if the girls were anything like the guys, couldn't really blame him.

"Well as we travel, I'll make sure we question each village we come across. We're bound to hear of one sooner or later." I assured him with a smile as I turned back to breakfast as Inuyasha began grumbling from his tree again about starving.

* * *

As soon as breakfast was over, our group was up and moving hoping to find more shards soon. Or at the very least a demon to fight to rid us of some of our boredom. As luck would have it, we had only been walking a couple of hours when my senses began to tingle.

"Incoming shard Inuyasha!" I called out from my place in the back of the group and watched as everyone readied themselves for the battle. The kids quickly moved to get behind me, boxing Rin in, as I pulled the bow from my shoulder and notched an arrow.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both unsheathed their swords as they glanced around to find where the demon would attack from. Kikyou readied her bow just as Sango pulled Hiraikotsu off of her shoulder and Miroku moved his staff in front of himself. The last of the group to be ready was Jaken as he moved over to me and stood with the Nintojo ready.

Just as I was about to tell them which direction it was coming from, the demon crashed through the tree line and charged straight for me. Inuyasha jumped into his path before he could reach me, and began pushing him back with his sword.

Glancing quickly over the demon, I soon spotted the tainted glow of the shard he had in his right arm and told the others as much. The demon, however, seemed to want to ignore the others and continued trying to get around them to get to me.

Rolling my eyes with a quick, "Stay here." I began moving away from the children and the demon quickly turned to head after my new direction. I glanced up at Kikyou and caught her eyes, after a moment she nodded. Returning it with a slight nod of my own, I continued moving until I was directly across from her.

The others continued to try and fight him off, but he would just swat them away and again try to make his way toward me. Guess he figures that as long as he can get my part of the jewel, everything would be okay. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes at him again I looked up and nodded to Kikyou.

She pulled her bow taunt, waited until the others were out of the way and released the arrow. A pink light surrounded it as it shot through the air and pierced the demon's back, purifying him instantly. Shouldering my bow, I walked over to the pile of his ashes and quickly removed the shard. It became untainted with my touch and I added it to the others.

After a quick check to make sure no one was injured, we turned and began walking again away from the battlefield. The children began to play games not long after as the adults started up conversations to help the time pass more quickly.

* * *

It was only a few hours after the demon attack what we met our next problem on the road. We had just been walking along, minding our own business and searching for any signs of shards, when a group of monks came out from some where in the tree line and tried to attack Inuyasha and the other demons in our group.

"Hold on a second!" I yelled as I moved in between the monk and Inuyasha. The monk glanced at me for a moment before ignoring me and moving to go around me saying something that sounded like 'demon begone'. I once again stepped in front of him and stopped the ofuda (Shinto talisman) that he was trying to place on Inuyasha's head.

"Remove yourself from my path miko, we shall converse when we have destroyed the vile demons." the monk commanded not bothering to look at me as he moved to go around me again.

"We shall converse right this second because if you think I'm going to let you attack my friends for no reason other than the fact that they are demons, you are sorely mistaken." I told him as I grabbed a hold of his staff as he moved to hit Inuyasha with it.

"Fear not miko once we had dispatched of the evil that is tainting your mind you will be all better." he assured and I couldn't tell if I wanted more to laugh or scream at him. 'Me? Tainted?'

"Stand down monk. I am the Shikon no Miko (Miko of the Shikon jewel)." I replied coldly knowing full well that, that would get their attention. Seeing as I had more important matters, I decided to ignore the snort that came from Kikyou. "And don't you ever dare accuse me of being tainted again monk, you will not like the consequences."

"If you are the Shikon no Miko than why do you travel with evil, filthy demons?" he demanded and before I could stop myself I slapped him.

"You will refrain, monk, from insulting my friends. You happen to be standing before the group who destroyed the evil hanyou Naraku and stopped his plan of using the jewel. You should be thanking them, not insulting them."

"I would not even converse with their filth let alone thank them. It truly is a sad day when the Shikon no Miko stands with demons of her own free will." the monk spat back at me and I had to refrain from slapping him, and boy did I want to at that moment.

The monk began to ignore me once again and motioned to the others behind him, who begin to move in toward us. 'I can not believe this idiot. Inuyasha alone could defeat all of these monks at once and they think they can beat us as a group?'

"Monk listen to me very carefully before you do something you 'will' regret. I am the Shikon no Miko and as such I have been set on my path by the Kami (Gods) themselves, do you truly wish to anger them?" I questioned as watched as the group hesitated for a moment. Taking that as a good sign I continued, "Wise choice, now be on your way before my friends are force to defend themselves, for I assure you, you will not be able to defeat them."

After a moment, the leader gave me a dirty look before turning and walking away with the rest of the monks following him. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the others. "You really think you're on a path set by the Kami?" Inuyasha wondered after a moment giving me a strange look.

"Nope." I laughed, "I was bluffing, but they don't know that. Seriously think about it, if it was the Kami, they sure have one weird sense of humor. I am a reincarnation of the last miko to be in charge of the jewel and was born with it in my body. On my 15th birthday I'm pulled down a magic well 500 years into the past only to have the jewel get shattered and have to chase down all the pieces.

"Then just as it is almost complete I had to shatter the jewel again in order to stop the bad guy and start my quest all over again. If this is really how it was meant to be, I had to have messed up my karma badly in a past life." I told him with a smirk realizing only after that the past life I was referring to could have easily have been Kikyou's, not that I meant it that way.

* * *

We had only be walking for a little while after our run in with the monks when I finally got tired of Kikyou trying to burn holes into my back. She hadn't stopped since we started walking, for once Sango and I in front of the group, and it was getting on my last nerve. I was still pissed at the idiot monk and was in no mood to deal with her, which of course didn't seem to matter to her.

"What?! What do you want Kikyou?" I demanded as I turned around to face her, stopping the group from continuing on unless they wanted to run into me. She merely continued to sneer at me and I was caught between wanting to scream and wanting to slap her.

"I am the Shikon no Miko, not you. You are no more than a pathetic copy. And as such it is I would should be leader, not you." she finally spat back at me after a few moments. Deciding slapping her would do no good, I did the next best thing. I screamed at the top of my lungs causing the demons to flinch and cover their ears.

"For the love of Kami!" I screamed as I began to jump up in down in place, fisting my hands at my side. "You are no longer the Shikon no Miko you lost that chance when you died. You failed at the job both in life and in death. You wanted to use the wish to make Inuyasha human so you could live your life as a normal woman, think that's really unselfish? I do not think so.

"And had you not been so involved in trying to get rid of your responsibility you would have seen 'his' trickery for what it was and things would have turned out much different. But instead of embracing your path you turned from it and ended up getting yourself killed. All 'he' had to do was show up as Inuyasha and you fell right into 'his' trap.

"I on the other hand have not been fooled by 'his' illusions, 'his' trickery, curses 'he' set up through a dark miko, 'his' attempts to mind control with 'his' infant and even Kagura trying to infect me with a tainted shard. You prove time and time again that you should have never been in charge of the jewel while I prove myself worthy.

"And get this through your thick head Kikyou, you will never be the leader of this group. Not unless I hand over control which I have no plan on ever doing as I do not see you as worthy. This is my pack, has been from the beginning and will be at the end. Get used to it." I screamed and closed my eyes as I tried to get myself under control.

"This is Inuyasha's pack not yours and as his intended that makes me the female in charge." Kikyou spat back, not bothering to try and cover her disgust. This girl was really as thick headed as Kouga it seems.

"Wrong again Kikyou. This is my pack. Every member of it is here because I want them to be, including you. However, everyone else is here because they have proven themselves worthy of it. You on the other hand, I want you here only because of Inuyasha. Take a look around Kikyou, take a good look. Every single one of them are here because I wanted it so.

"_**I**_ unbound Inuyasha from the tree, _**I**_ wanted Shippo to join us, _**I**_ asked Miroku to join us, _**I**_ pleaded with Sango to stay, _**I**_ brought my brother here,_**I**_ talked Sango into letting her brother stay with us, _**I**_ allowed you to stay for Inuyasha, _**I**_ decided Lord Sesshoumaru and his group could travel with us. Notice any pattern here? No? Let me spell it out for you then. This is, has always been and will always be _**MY**_ pack!

"And Kikyou it doesn't matter if you are Inuyasha's intended, it don't mean a thing if you are a stronger miko, no one cares if you're better with a bow, or if you had more training. The only thing that means a damn thing is _**I AM ALPHA**_! Get used to it or get out, those are your only two choices."

I had started to walk away, knowing it would do any good to stand there and yell at her any more, unless of course I liked screaming at a brick wall, but something came to mind and I couldn't stop myself from telling her. "Oh and one more thing Kikyou." I began as I turned around to face her once again. "Everything starts out with a rough draft."

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

* * *

Winners for this round are Bethrezen on fan fiction and Kaho-kun on single spark for the correct answer of Gun Grave. This chapter is dedicated to them. Gratz you two.

Next round of 'What Anime could this be the name of?' a_chromatize _Good luck everyone.

AN: For anyone wondering about the Secret Santa, yes it is in this chapter, sorry it's a little bit late, and it is completely random. I wrote everyone's names down and drew them out as you would in RL so it wouldn't be like Miroku and Sango get each other, Inu and Kikyou get each other, stuff like that.

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

As I try to bring my breathing under control I continued to glare at her, praying she decides to say something else stupid so I can smack her. Now I'm not really someone for resulting to violence to solve my problems, but at this moment I wanted nothing more than to smack the girl around until she gets some common sense.

Instead she just sneered at me and turned to glare at Inuyasha, who had spent the entire 'bitch fight' keeping his mouth shut for once. "Are you just going to allow her to talk to me like that?!" she demanded when he didn't jump in to defend her.

"Why wouldn't I? She's right. This is her pack. She's the alpha." Inuyasha replied with a shrug. She screeched at him and it took everything I had not to bust up laughing when she stormed out into the forest around us, the others didn't fair so well.

"Oh that was just perfect." Sango insisted holding her stomach as she tried to control her laughter, but failed miserably.

"Best dis ever onee-chan (older sister)." Souta cheered through a fit of his own giggles giving me a high five, which I returned as laughter finally spilled from my lips.

"'Everything starts out with a rough draft'?" Sesshoumaru mimicked looking at me with raised eyebrows, mirth clear in his eyes. I just smirked at him as I glanced over at Jaken, who was currently rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Well said Lady Kagome." Miroku commented as he gazed at me with a leer. Raising my eyebrows at him, I turned toward Sango, who after rolling her eyes, walked over and smacked him.

"Sorry anija-chan, but she had that coming." I told him when we all had finally calmed down and I began to feel a little bad considering we were making fun of his 'girl friend'.

"Oh don't worry imouto-chan, I agree." Inuyasha assured with a grin.

* * *

It was a little over an hour before Kikyou finally made her way back to us and instead of walking over to Inuyasha like she normally did, she merely bypassed everyone and made her way into a tree near by.

The others glanced over at Inuyasha confused, but he just shrugged. I could tell the same thought was going through our minds, 'why come back at all if she's just going to ignore everyone?'.

"What do you think we should do Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned after a few minutes bringing everyone's attention to me.

"Might as well stay here for the night and give her some time to cool off. Besides I don't think the kids are going to want to leave right now." I replied with a smile as I nodded toward the children who were currently engrossed in a game of tag.

"I agree Lady Kagome. After the last few days we could all use a rest." Miroku commented leering over at Sango, none of us need ask to know what was going through his mind.

"Yes so give it a rest houshi." Sango shot back rolling her eyes at him. He feigned a hurt look which none of us bought.

* * *

The rest of the night pasted for our group without further incident and we were all able to get a good night's rest. But like always all too soon morning had arrived and Inuyasha was waking us complaining about wanting breakfast. Deciding it was still too early for me to rise and begin my day, I merely chucked my pillow at Inuyasha before rolling back over, never bothering to open my eyes.

Around me I can hear the others chuckling at my display of stubbornness but paid them no mind. "Would you just get up imouto-chan, you gotta make breakfast." Inuyasha complained as he threw the pillow back at me. Opening my eyes, I yawned at him before reaching for the pillow from where it landed next to my head.

Re-closing my eyes, I laid my head back down on the pillow and pulled my blanket up to my chin. "You've got to be kidding me." I heard Inuyasha mumble a moment before my sleeping bag was ripped off of me and my body was introduced to the cold morning air.

"You jerk it's cold!" I complained as I tried to get my sleeping bag back covering me, but Inuyasha wasn't going to have any of it and instead he pulled me to my feet.

"Food make." he commanded pointing toward the fire as he glared at me, daring me to try and lay back down. I huffed and turned for him as I started making my way over to the fire.

As I reached down to start going through my bag to find something suitable to make for everyone, an evil little thought popped into my mind and I turned back to Inuyasha with a sweet smile. "Oh Inuyasha."

"Great." he mumbled as he rolled his eyes and readied himself for what he knew was coming.

"Sit boy." I commanded sweetly, knowing the less anger I put into the words, the less it would hurt him. I smiled to myself as I heard him crash to the ground behind me and went back to starting breakfast.

Soon as breakfast was over, we had everything packed back up and were quietly making our way away from the camp. It wasn't long before everyone fell into the normal routine we had developed while traveling the countryside.

The kids were running around playing one game or another while Jaken tried to keep an eye on them and pull Ah-Un along. Sango and I chatted toward the back of the group. Miroku and Sesshoumaru walked side by side neither looking at or talking to one another. Inuyasha and Kikyou stood at the front of the group, leading the way. The only difference this time was she wasn't talking quietly with him.

Since she had returned to camp she hadn't bother to say anything to him and I found myself wanting to slap her even more every second that passed. She was holding a grudge when she had no right to be even slightly mad. What like she had the right to be a bitch just because the rest of us were tried of taking her crap? So don't think so.

Lunch time was quickly approaching us and I knew soon I would have to ask Inuyasha to let us stop to eat when an excuse to get him to listen just happened along. Only problem was I could feel shards in two different directions.

"Anija-chan we have two shards nearby." I told him as the others stopped to turn toward me in question.

"Which way?" Inuyasha questioned as his hand reached down toward Tessaiga's hilt.

"That way and that way." I told him as I pointed in two different directions. "Inuyasha and Kikyou you two take that one." I told them pointing toward the first one before turning around to the others. "Sango and Miroku you guys take that one. I'll set up lunch while you're gone."

"Alright Kagome-chan." Sango replied with a smile as Kirara transformed into her larger form and she climbed onto her back.

"We'll be back soon Lady Kagome." Miroku assured as he bowed his head slightly and climbed on behind her.

"Be careful imouto-chan." Inuyasha warned before turning and heading toward the direction of the shard. Kikyou simply ignored me and with a huff took off after him. 'Hey at least she was listening.'

"Why did you not send this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru demanded after a few moments of silence and as I glanced over at him he shot me a look that clearly stated he figured I thought he was too weak.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I replied, "You have the most important job Lord Sesshoumaru." Turning I began setting up a fire so I could began preparing lunch.

"And what is that miko-san?" he questioned turning my attention back to him.

"Protecting the pups of course." I replied with a smile as I gestured to the children who had currently stopped playing to listen to us.

"Wouldn't that be the job of the pack mother?" he questioned with the slightest of smirks. Apparently he still wasn't happy about the night I covered him because he was cold.

"True that is my job, but who better to protect the pack mother?" I countered with my own smirk wondering how he would answer that one. If he mentioned someone else it would be him saying they were better than him and if he said no one well then I won.

Fortunately for him, Shippo saved him from having to reply by asking his own question. "If you're the pack mother does that mean I get to call you okaa-san?"

"Me too!" Rin cheered happily as she nodded her head with a bright smile.

"How about youbo? (adoptive mother) And Rin you would have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru's permission, but other than that I would love for you kids to call me your mother." I assured with a smile before turning toward Sesshoumaru, wondering even more so how he would answer this question.

She turned to him with bright eyes and with that face I wondered if even he could tell her no. After a moment he gave her a barely audible sigh and nodded his head slightly.

"Yay! Now Rin has a Sesshoumaru-sama and a youbo-san!" Rin cheered as she rushed over and threw her arms around me, soon joined by Shippo. Souta just stood off to the side with Kohaku and quietly laughed at me.

"Alright kids go play so I can make lunch." I told them with a smile after a few moments.

"Hai youbo-san!" they called in unison as they skipped away and began playing with the other two. Shaking my head at their antics, I reached down and began getting everything I would need to make lunch out of my bag.

* * *

Sesshoumaru began to relax as the sounds of Kagome cooking reached his human ears. Lowering himself gracefully to the ground, he leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes to the world around him. Keeping one ear tuned to the children's laughter as they played nearby, he allowed his mind to wander, something he had not had the time to do since he was cursed.

'This Sesshoumaru should have spent more time and tortured that vile demoness.' he thought bitterly as a slight scowl marred his otherwise emotionless face briefly before returning to its normal stoic expression.

'If it was not enough to think herself worthy of this Sesshoumaru, the wench had to go and curse him into a ningen (human). This Sesshoumaru almost regrets the wench being dead so he could kill her now. But than again this Sesshoumaru would not wish to look upon her vile body again. Perhaps it is for the best.'

Hearing a squawk from Jaken, he slowly opened his eyes and found Kagome giggling as she pulled the children off of Jaken who had been at the bottom of a dog pile. Sending the children off to play, she righted the short demon and sat him down next to the fire before turning her attention back to the meal she had been cooking.

As Sesshoumaru re-closed his eyes, his thoughts drifted again, this time to the strange miko (priestess) in front of him. 'This Sesshoumaru has not been thinking about a cure either and yet she apologizes for it. Why would she when it is not her responsibility, or perhaps she believes it is as pack leader. Does she truly see this Sesshoumaru as part of her pack enough to believe his problems are her own? Or could she have merely said it to be polite? This Sesshoumaru doubts he will ever understand the miko. Nor why so many others are drawn to her.'

Glancing around the camp, he turned his gaze to the two older ningen (human) boys. 'The one is her brother so he is easy to explain. The other remains only because of the slayer. But why the kitsune (fox)? Why would a full blooded demon, even a pup, follow around a ningen miko (human priestess) when they are normally natural enemies? Why does he follow her so faithfully as even Rin does this Sesshoumaru? Perhaps he is like Rin and has no one else, but why latch onto the miko instead of the hanyou (half-demon) or even the neko (cat)?'

Turning his attention back to the miko as she began to bring out the strange objects she had explained were crayons, he watched as the children flocked to her. 'How does she manage to gather together such a mixed group of people to her and still keep them so loyal to each other? What is it about the strange miko that everyone seems to find comfort in?'

* * *

"Down there Kirara!" Sango called out the moment she spotted the demon they were after below about to attack a young woman. As the nekoyoukai (cat demon) gave a slight meow and moved to follow her mistress's instructions, Sango took a moment to look over the demon they were about to face.

It was a lizard demon, not unlike the others they had faced in the past, and she knew it would not take much to take it down, even with the shard in its possession. As Kirara got her into range, she pulled Hiraikotsu off of her shoulder and jumped off of her pet.

"Get the girl!" she called back to Miroku as she readied her weapon and with a yell of 'Hiraikotsu!' she sent it flying at the demon. A hiss from the demon was her only warning before it turned and charged toward her, bypassing her weapon. As she waited for the large boomerang to return, she withdrew her katana and began to fight the demon.

As Kirara landed next to the young woman, Miroku dismounted and quickly made his way over to check her for injuries. Finding none, he knelt on one knee and took her smaller hand in his. "My beautiful lady would you do me the honor of baring..." Miroku began, but before he was able to finish, Sango had moved the fight close enough to him that she was able to smack him upside the head.

"Enough houshi (monk), check on the girl, don't hit on her." Sango growled at him, never missing a beat in her battle against the lizard demon. Miroku rubbed his reddened cheek as he helped the girl to stand and turned back to Sango just as she killed the demon.

"Let's get her back to her village so we can get this to Kagome-chan." Sango instructed as she picked up the still tainted jewel shard and handed it to Miroku. Taking the shard, he quickly wrapped it in a ofuda so it would not be able to try and taint either of them and slipped it into his pocket.

"My village is over there." the woman explained as she pointed toward the forest nearby.

Picking up Hiraikotsu, which she had been unable to catch in battle due to having to interrupt Miroku, Sango began heading toward where the girl had indicated.

* * *

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled the moment he and Kikyou spotted the panther demon that had the shard they were after. The demon managed to jump out of the way right before it was hit with the attack and turned to hiss at him.

As Kikyou readied an arrow, Inuyasha moved in to begin fighting the demon up close and personal. "I don't understand how you can take her side over mine." Kikyou complained as she held her arrow taunt waiting for a moment where she could release it without hitting Inuyasha.

"Kikyou this is not the time for this so just knock it off." Inuyasha shot over his shoulder as he dodged an attack from the demon. "Being with me means being with the pack which Kagome is a part of." he reminded as he swung his sword at the panther demon.

"You have me Inuyasha, you don't need the pack." she spat back at him, never taking her eyes off of the demon.

"Kikyou I ain't about to turn my back on the only people to never betray me and to accept me completely for who and what I am. Either get over your problem with the pack or tell me now so we can end things without waisting anymore of my time." he told her as he released another 'Wind Scar' this time hitting and killing the demon.

Kikyou ignored his last comment as she walked over to the pile of goo that was all that was left of the demon and picked up the shard. Both watched confused as the shard remained tainted even in her hands.

"Let's head back so Kagome can purify it." Inuyasha decided and held out his hand for the shard. Kikyou looked at him for a moment before handing it over and heading back toward camp, thoughts of why she couldn't purify it running through her head.

* * *

"Don't Lady Sango me houshi." Sango complained as they were making their way back toward camp. "This is why we never get anywhere. You point out the fact that we are officially engaged now, and even though you no longer have a curse to worry about, which was your excuse for asking in the first place, you are still asking ever woman you meet to bare your children. If you want us to remain engaged and one day get married, it stops now houshi." Sango warned before walking away from him.

"Welcome back." I greeted with a bright smile as Sango and Miroku walked back into camp. Sango gave me a half smile before coming over and sitting down next to me. Miroku seemed a bit depressed but walked over and handed me a folded ofuda. Opening it up I found the tainted shard and quickly purified it before adding it to the others around my neck.

"How did it go?" I questioned as I looked back up at the two after handing them each a bowl full of food. Miroku glanced at Sango, who seemed to be doing her best to look any where but at him.

"It was just a lizard demon, easy enough to take care of." Sango explained as Inuyasha and Kikyou walked into camp.

"Welcome back." I greeted them as well, not surprised when Kikyou ignored me. Inuyasha on the other hand returned my smile and walked over to me and handed me a still tainted shard. The moment it touched my skin it was purified. "Why was it still tainted?" I wondered, figuring Kikyou would have purified it herself.

Inuyasha looked like he was about ready to say something, but Kikyou beat him to it. "I didn't think you would want me to do your job." she explained before turning and walking toward the nearest tree. Now I don't believe that for a second, but decided not to bother with it for now. Shrugging I handed Inuyasha his bowl and went back to eating my own.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating, Kikyou headed off into the woods, more than likely, heading for her Soul Stealers. A minute later Inuyasha turned to me. "Kikyou was unable to purify the shard, that's why it remained tainted."

"I figured it was something like that." I replied with a shrug.

"If you knew she was lying why didn't you say something about it Kagome-chan?" Sango wondered drawing my attention to her.

"Would you want me to point out any of your short comings?" I questioned as I looked around the group at everyone. They quickly shook their heads in response. "That's why." I explained with a smile.

* * *

The next few days went by without any demon activity and the group was growing restless, so I decided it would be a good time, especially since it was getting close to Christmas, to start the Secret Santa. That would give everyone plenty of time to get their gifts and it would keep everyone's mind off of the slow shard hunting.

"Alright everyone come sit by the fire. It's time to start the Secret Santa." I told them with a smile as I began ripping up pieces of paper and writing everyone's names down. Once I had finished folding them all up, I mixed them up in my hands and looked up at the others.

"Okies how we do this is everyone picks a name from my hands, whosoever name you get, you get them one gift. If you get your own name, give it back and draw another one. If you need help picking a gift and got a female come talk to me, if it's male talk to Inuyasha. Of course if you get Inuyasha's come to me and vise versa.

"Any questions?" I wondered with a smile and watched as everyone shook their head no. "Okay Inuyasha you go first." I instructed as I held my hands out to him. He unfolded it and read the name before quickly folding it back up and putting it into his pocket.

Next I turned my hands to Kikyou, who was sitting right next to Inuyasha. She looked bored but none the less, picked a name from the pile. Like Inuyasha, she read hers and placed the paper into a pocket of her miko garments.

Continuing down the line, I held my hands out to Sango and with a smile she reached over and took one out before reading who's name was on it. Next my hands went to Miroku who grabbed one and after reading it started laughing. "My own." he explained when everyone looked at him funny.

Taking it back, I held out my hands for him to take another and after reading this one his eyes light up with a large grin plastered on his face. I didn't have to read it to know who's name he had gotten. I folded his back up and added it to the others still left before mixing them up again.

Once done, I turned to Rin who snatched one up with a grin. After opening it up she looked confused and turned toward me. "Who does this say?" she questioned as she held the paper up so only I could see.

Closing my hands so the others wouldn't fall out, I walked over to her and whispered 'Miroku' into her ear, knowing only those with demon blood could probably hear me. Walking back over to my spot, I turned toward the next person which was Shippo.

He seemed to concentrate on them for a moment before reaching one of his paws in and grabbing one. He opened it up and like Rin he seemed a bit confused as to what was written so looked up at me in question and held it up. I whispered 'Rin' in his ear before moving on.

Next came Souta and he reached in without any thought and picked up the nearest one. He read it and grinned. If I didn't know Rin's was already chosen I would have thought he had gotten hers.

Kohaku went next and came up with the same results as the other two kids from this time, he was unable to read the name on the paper and held it up for me to read for him. Whispering a quick 'Shippo' before moving on, I came to Jaken next.

He unfolded it, read what was written, and hide the paper within the folds of his clothing before giving me a slight nod of his head. Turning toward Sesshoumaru I held up my hands, with only two papers left and waited for him to take one.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before finally reaching his hand over and taking the closest one to him. Leaning back I unfolded the last one and found I had gotten Jaken. Looking over at the toad demon, I quickly figured out what I wanted to get him.

"Okay now we have about a week before Christmas so you should have plenty of time to find or make your gift." I informed the others and watched as most of their faces became confused. I guess not many of them know what to get for the person they got.

"Raise your hand if you're going to need help coming up with an idea." I suggested and watched as Kikyou, Sango, Rin, Shippo, Souta and Jaken all raised their hands. "Okay Inuyasha and I will head a little ways out of camp, come to us one at a time and will try to help you guys out." I told them with a smile before standing up and walking toward the woods around us.

* * *

I had just seated myself on a fallen log not far out of camp when Kikyou came upon me. I knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything with the entire group just a yell away and I was pretty sure I could take care of her myself even without stealing back the rest of my soul, but none the less, I was still a bit weary of being alone with her since we had still yet to speak to each other more than a few words since our verbal fight.

"I got Sesshoumaru." she stated simply, and I was relieved that she wanted to get straight to the point rather than starting another fight with me.

"Well his sash got a bit frayed in a battle a while ago, maybe a new one for him would be good. Anything other than that I could think of he would be too picky about or would end up being too expensive."

"A sash?" she repeated and with a small nod of her head, disappeared back to camp.

"That was easy." I decided with a shrug as I relaxed and waited for the next person to show up.

* * *

Inuyasha began drumming his claws on his knee as sat cross-legged against a tree as he waited for the first one to show up. He could hear and smell the small toad's incoming but was forced to wait out the smaller demons reduced speed. Finally after what seem liked forever, Jaken cleared the trees and walked over to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"Who'd ya get?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked up at him.

"Miko-san." Jaken replied.

"For Kagome it doesn't have to be anything special really. As long as you put effort into it and you mean the gift, she'll love it. She's really easy to please with gifts." Inuyasha explained.

"I think I have an idea half-br..." Jaken started as he began to walk away but remembered Kagome's words from the night of a new moon. "half-demon." he corrected himself with a slight nod of his head and scurried back to camp.

"She might make a decent demon out of that twerp yet." Inuyasha mumbled to himself with a slight smirk.

* * *

"Hey Kagome-chan." Sango greeted me with a smile as she walked over and sat down next to me on the fallen log.

"Hi Sango-chan, so who'd you get?" I questioned with a smile.

"Well Kikyou." Sango replied with a shrug.

"Oh good an easy one." I cheered with a smile and the look on Sango's face told me she thought I was being sarcastic. "No really, what would a miko want?"

"A bow!" Sango cheered after a moment when she realized what I had already. "I can make her a bow and maybe a matching quiver to go with it." Sango decided with a smile.

"Sounds perfect." I assured her with a grin and gave her a quick hug before she headed out of the small clearing and back to camp.

* * *

"So who'd ya get squirt?" Inuyasha questioned as Shippo walked over to him and sat down on his knee.

"Rin." Shippo replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well she likes flowers right? But there shouldn't be any this time of year. But never see her in a different kimono. Maybe get her a new one with flowers on it?" Inuyasha suggested with a shrug.

"Good idea." Shippo decided with a smile before jumping off of Inuyasha's leg and bouncing back into the forest.

* * *

"Hey Rin, Miroku right?" I questioned as the little girl walked into the clearing and came to sit next to me as Sango had.

"Yeah but I have no idea what he would like." Rin replied with a pout.

"Well perhaps a new calligraphy set for writing his ofudas. I remember he said something a while ago about most of his getting lost on the journey or the ink running out." I suggested after thinking for a moment.

"I can do that." Rin cheered with a large smile as she gave me a quick hug and dashed back off into the forest toward camp.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha greeted barely looking up at his older brother as he walked over and stood above him, looking down on him.

"Who is Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sango's little brother. The one that 'he' was controlling." Inuyasha explained and watched as the recognition briefly flashed through his brothers eyes.

"Hmm."

"Have a great idea for him if you want. I saw this game in Kagome's time. There was a glove and a small ball. It won't be exact but you should be able to get one made here." Inuyasha told him with a shrug.

Sesshoumaru simply raised his eyebrow again and turned and headed out of the clearing. "You're welcome!" Inuyasha called after him grumbling.

* * *

"Hey onee-chan." Souta greeted as he stepped into the clearing. I gave him a bright smile and patted the log next to me.

"I got inu-onii-chan. (dog older brother, what he sometimes calls him in the show) Any idea what I could get for him?"

"For Inuyasha huh? Well it should be something he wanted or needed when growing up but never had." I began as I racked my brain for a great present for him.

"I got it!" Souta cheered as he hugged me and rushed from the clearing. Guess he wasn't going to tell me what it was.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with everyone off in their own minds thinking either of the gift they were going to give, or perhaps, what they would receive. We had decided to start out early the next morning for a nearby town, so soon after dinner everyone had turned in for the night.

Sure enough before dawn had even began to approach, Inuyasha was waking me so I could get breakfast started and only woke the others when it was finished. After the quick meal was finished, we packed up camp and set out, everyone still lost in their own minds as they had been the night before.

Within a few hours we were standing on the outskirts of the village. "Alright everyone can start looking for their gift. If you need help see Inuyasha or I again. We'll all meet back here in two hours. If anyone has a problem with the villagers just give me a holler and I will deal with them." I told them with a smile as I made sure everyone had money and watched as the kids rushed off into the village.

"Give me a yell if they give you any problems Jaken." I told him with a smile before I too turned and started into the village. I knew out of everyone he would probably have the most problem, since Kirara and Ah-Un were staying outside of the village.

I already knew what I was planning on getting for the little toad so I made my way directly to the clothing shops in the center of town and began browsing through them. In less than five minutes I had already found it and had paid for it.

As I was beginning to make my way back out of the village to wait for the others, but still be in hearing range in case they ran into problems, I heard the tale end of a conversation that made me stop to listen.

"We've had a lot more demon traffic coming through here since that sorceress took up camp in the mountains." an older man complained to another who was standing next to him.

"Hai but they have not bothered us and even some have stopped to buy. It's brought more money into our little village." the second countered.

"We've just been lucky so far. Who's to say that this group or even the next doesn't have a grudge against her and will take it out on our village? We don't have the warriors to protect ourselves if they do."

"Hai, but she has already told us she will protect us if the demons cause a problem for our village." the second man assured him.

"And you trust a stranger? I no more trust her than I do those mikos that are traveling with demons." the older man spat at him before turning and walking away to a nearby hut. I waited until he had disappeared inside before walking over to the second man who was shaking his head.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear. There is a sorceress nearby?" I questioned with a smile as he turned toward me.

"I will not bring her any trouble, she has done nothing but help our village." he spat at me before turning and walking away.

"No you misunderstand, we have need of her services and have been looking for a sorceress for quite some time. We mean no harm to her, you have my word as a miko." I assured him with a smile when he turned back to me.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally nodding. "She lives in the mountains, about a day's walk in that direction." he informed me pointing off toward the west.

"Thank you so much." I replied with a bow before turning and heading back to where I would meet the others.

When I got there, I saw that I was the last to arrive. "Great news Lord Sesshoumaru. There is a sorceress just a day's walk from here up in the mountains to the west." I informed him with a smile and watched as relief passed briefly through his eyes.

"We'll make camp nearby. Kagome you and Sesshoumaru take the dragon and head up there. Riding him it shouldn't take you more than a day to get there and back. If she has any problems about helping you, Kagome should be able to talk her into it." Inuyasha explained when Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him.

With a slight nod of his head, Sesshoumaru climbed on the back of Ah-Un and waited for me. "Alright guys listen to Inuyasha while I'm gone and we'll be back before you know it." I assured them as I gave out quick hugs and climbed up in front of him.

He seemed to give Ah-Un a silent command to go for not a moment after I was situated, the two-headed dragon took off into the sky. "There's a clearing not far this way. We'll set up camp there and wait for them to return." I heard Inuyasha tell the others just before we moved out of hearing range.

* * *

They had just finished setting up the camp and as the children went off to play, Sango and Miroku joined Inuyasha and Kikyou by the fire he had just finished lighting. "Why didn't you want to go with your brother, or the rest of us for that matter?" Miroku wondered as Sango began preparing lunch for those that were at camp.

"His pride is already hurt enough because of this curse, if the sorceress is unable to help him, it would just be another blow and it's better if too many people aren't around him if that happens." Inuyasha explained as he pulled out a package of ramen for her to make for him, apparently not liking what she had planned for everyone else.

"Then is it safe for Kagome-chan to go with him? What if she can't help him and he gets mad, taking it out on her?" Sango demanded as she looked up from what she was doing, worried about her 'sister'.

"Kagome's safer with him then any of us would have been, other than his group of course. I don't think Sesshoumaru will try anything since his best chance was on the night of the new moon and he didn't even care that I was human. Besides Sesshoumaru is starting to see her too much as pack to hurt her." Inuyasha assured her and the others as they came over to listen to the conversation.

"But how can you be so sure? Sure enough that you would risk Kagome-chan's safety?" Sango wondered as she began working on lunch again just to have something to keep her hands and mind busy.

"I know he sees her as pack because he said I was still part of his pack and therefore my pack is as well. It's hard to explain to someone who isn't a demon and doesn't really understand packs, but I assure you Kagome is safe with him. If he was going to do anything to her, it would have been while the four of us were off killing demons and she had only herself and the children to protect her."

"You better be right Inuyasha, or so help me..." Sango let her warning linger in the air as both Inuyasha and Miroku gulped.

* * *

Flying on Ah-Un it had only taken us a few hours to reach the small hut belonging to the sorceress and as we touched down, I realized that I hadn't even notice any of the scenery on the way there. My mind had been too lost in thoughts of Sesshoumaru becoming a demon again and what his plans might be for afterwards.

Oddly enough I had gotten used to having the human 'taiyoukai' in the group and things just wouldn't be the same without him. I really had no doubt that he would leave as soon as he was able to, he was Sesshoumaru after all, and he was probably ready to get his life back to the way it had been before.

"Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru, Miko Kagome." a woman greeted as she exited her hut as we were dismounting and I turned to her in shock.

"I felt you approaching for a while now." she explained, much like Sesshoumaru, only telling what she had to. I bowed a slight greeting to her and as I righted myself, I took a moment to look over her.

She had long black hair, reaching almost to her ankles, flowing unbound behind her. She had a youthful, beautiful face and the resemblance to Tsubaki gave me a start and had she been a dark miko and not a sorceress I might have thought that this was the woman that had once cursed me with 'his' chunk of the jewel.

"No child I am not the dark miko that cursed you." she assured me with a smile, once again causing me to go into shock. "One of my gifts child." she replied to my unasked question. "My name is Aki (autumn) and I have a spell that can lift your curse Lord Sesshoumaru, however, you will need to gather the ingredients yourself as I can not leave this place without putting the village in danger from demons who seek my help and show up to find no one here to help them."

Reaching into the folds of her black and silver kimono she pulled out a piece of paper and held it out for him to take. Seeing that he wasn't going to move to get it, I reached out and took it myself. "Once you have everything collected, return to me on your demon night."

"Thank you Aki-sama." I replied with a deep bow, knowing Sesshoumaru was not about to thank a human, even if she was the one who was going to turn him back into a demon full time. She gave me a slight nod of her head and returned into her hut.

As I was climbing back onto Ah-Un, after Sesshoumaru had done so, I started wondering how she knew that he had a night where he turned demon again. But then again, she did seem to know everything else so I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. Plus it could also just be part of the curse, and if she knew how to counter it, then she must know of the curse as well right?

* * *

After dinner the kids had been put to bed and the adults still with the group sat around the camp fire talking quietly when Kikyou decided to speak up about what had been going through her mind all day. "I think we should start planning on having Sesshoumaru leave if he comes back as a demon."

"Kikyou we've been over this before." Inuyasha replied sighing as his posture slumped.

"This has nothing to do with that. I think I am finally beginning to understand why you and Kagome want him here, but is it really safe? Using Kagome's own logic, if it is his male side that is now in charge, who's to say that when his beast side is back in control that he's going to feel the same way? Is it really safe to take the chance just because you think he thinks of her as pack?

"Think about it Inuyasha are you really willing to risk Kagome's safety, who you yourself have told me is someone who has always accepted you and never turned her back on you, just to give your brother a chance? I realize he's the only family you have left, but is it really worth it for someone who has always been your enemy and never once your friend? I still think it's stupid for Kagome to trust him, but you should know better after everything he's put your through your entire life."

"Then I must be stupid too because I trust him, but it's not something I can explain to humans. You guys can't understand pack and what it means to demons. You'll just have to take my word on it." Inuyasha insisted shaking his head. After a few minutes of silence, Kikyou rose and headed out of the camp.

"While I have to admit she is improving, are we really sure Kagome-chan is safe around her?" Sango questioned once she was sure Kikyou was out of hearing range.

"She still has a little ways to go, but don't worry about Kagome. If it comes down to it I will protect Kagome over Kikyou. That's why I've been waiting to mate with her, I want to make sure Kagome is safe before my instincts force me to protect Kikyou over her."

* * *

After about an hour of silence, Sango decides to take a walk to try and relax and Miroku follows after letting Inuyasha know that they would be back soon. Kikyou still hadn't returned to camp nor had Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned from their trip.

"I just don't understand why Kagome-chan is giving her this chance. I know because of Inuyasha, but she's ruined her chances since she first joined the group. And yeah she's getting a little better, but it's just not enough to insure Kagome-chan's safety." Sango insisted quietly when Miroku had caught up to her.

"It's Lady Kagome's ability to see good in everyone I guess. I may not understand it either, and I can not see good in either Lady Kikyou or Lord Sesshoumaru, but she can. We have all at one point in time attacked or betrayed her and Inuyasha and yet it never wavers her faith in us. At the very least, my dear Sango, if we can not have faith in Kikyou, then we can have it for Kagome." Miroku replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, strangely enough, without touching anything he shouldn't.

* * *

Kikyou waited until they had walked by before coming out from behind the tree she had been resting against when they had unknowingly come upon her. "How is it that they have such faith in one girl?" Kikyou wondered out loud to herself as she watched until they could no longer be seen before sitting down and leaning against the tree.

"Perhaps I am going about this the wrong way and I can not get what I wish for by force. What I said tonight seemed to help though, perhaps I should try to earn their trust as she has seemed to have done." Kikyou decided as she stood up and started walking back toward camp, thoughts of how she could do better running through her mind.

* * *

They had just began to fix breakfast the next morning when Sesshoumaru and I returned to camp. Soon as Ah-Un had touched down I was surrounded by the others giving me hugs and welcoming me back. "What did you learn?" Inuyasha wondered after we had sat down and Sango began handing out the bowls.

"She can undo the curse we just have to find the items on this list and return the night of the new moon." I explained as I handed over the paper to Inuyasha and the others read it over his shoulder. After a moment Kikyou stood up and headed out of the clearing and glancing around I spotted one of her Soul Stealers.

"Most of these things shouldn't be hard to find, in fact we should be able to gather them as we gather the shards. There's only a few on here that might be hard to find." Inuyasha told us as he handed me back the paper and I put it into one of my pockets.

Shortly after breakfast, while we were packing up camp, Kikyou returned and handed me a dark brown root. "It's on the list." she explained to my confused expression.

"Thank you Kikyou." I replied with a smile as I reached over and hugged her. Leaning down, I put the root in one of my waterproof pockets in my backpack to make sure nothing happened to it.

"I wasn't able to purify the shard, that's why we brought it back tainted." Kikyou confessed after a few moments of silence.

"I thought so, but thank you for telling me the truth." I told her with a smile as I stood and embraced her again. I didn't see a reason to tell her that Inuyasha had already told me and it didn't really matter anyways.

With one last smile toward her, I turned and started out of camp with the others following. We had a long day of walking ahead of us, but hopefully we would find some shards and items Sesshoumaru needed for his cure.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly and quietly except for one small demon that we fought. He wasn't after the shards or even Sesshoumaru, merely was attacking a village we were passing through and we stopped to defeat him before continuing on our way.

It was now late that night and everyone had pretty much already settled down for the night and fallen asleep. From what I could tell, only Sesshoumaru and I were still awake and the only reason I knew he was, since I wasn't looking in his direction, was because he started talking to me.

"How is it miko-san that you can forgive everyone so easily, this Sesshoumaru included?" he questioned causing me to turn around and look at him.

"In the four years I have been here, I have learned that life is far too short to hold a grudge. Besides if I held one against everyone who had wronged me at one point in time, Souta and Rin would probably be the only ones left in my pack. How did you two end up together anyways?" I wondered realizing I had no idea why the little human girl follow the taiyoukai around.

"After Inuyasha used the 'Wind Scar' on this Sesshoumaru, I was resting against a tree and she came upon me. She tried to help this Sesshoumaru and even give me food when she was clearly starving and being beaten by the villagers. After this Sesshoumaru left, I came upon her after she had been killed by wolves and tested the Tenseiga on her. She has simply followed this Sesshoumaru since."

* * *

In the tree above the small camp sat Inuyasha and Kikyou, the former resting and the latter thinking over what she had earlier in the day and what was being said below them. "What is it about her that makes her the way she is?" Kikyou questioned after a moment and Inuyasha didn't need to ask to know who she was referring to.

"Her big heart." Inuyasha explains without hesitation.

"Will I ever be able to receive the faith from the others that they have in her?"

"You will never be able to replace Kagome, no one would, but you shouldn't want to anyways Kikyou. You should be known for yourself and what you have done, not be known for or thought as your reincarnation. Just as Kagome has been trying to do for the last four years. I think once you realize this and try to be your own self, things will be much better for everyone, especially for you."

* * *

Even without his demon hearing, Sesshoumaru is able to hear his half-brother talking with the undead miko in the tree above him. He found himself agreeing with the younger inu, but turned his attention away when Rin started to stir. He could tell by the way she is thrashing, from past experiences, that she was having another nightmare.

As he watched, Kagome walked over to the small girl and pulled her into her arms as she began to awake, whispering reassurances in her ear. An odd feeling passed through him as he found himself slightly jealous that she was allowing the miko to comfort her, but before he is able to think on it further, Rin opened her eyes and glanced over at him.

With a smile, she climbed out of the miko's lap and rushed over to him. Climbing into his lap, she closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep. "You're raising a great pup." Kagome whispered as she walked over and sat down nearby.

Sesshoumaru thought about denying the fact that she was his pup, but looking down at the young girl curled up in his lap, he just couldn't find the will to. Instead he decided to change the subject slightly. "Have you thought of having your own miko-san?"

"Yes and I will when the time is right, but right now I have Shippo and Souta to worry about raising and I am not in any hurry. Besides I don't even have anyone in mind at the moment." Kagome replied with a shrug after glancing over at the boys.

"What of the wolf prince?" Sesshoumaru questioned after a moment.

"Well if it wasn't for the fact that I will only ever see him as a friend, my pack comes first and Inuyasha is a major part of that. The two of them just will never get along. When the time is right and I find someone worthy of my pack I will start my own family, but until then I content just looking after the boys and helping the others in the pack find love in each other." Kagome explained with a smile.

Noticing Shippo was shivering, Kagome stood and placed Rin's forgotten blanket over her and Sesshoumaru. "Good night." she whispered before heading back to her sleeping bag and climbing in with him.

* * *

Back in the tree above the camp, Kikyou mind wonders about what she could do to earn the faith of the others in the group. She tries to come up with anything she could do to help out the group, but so far everything she was able to think of that she could do, Kagome was already doing it.

This of course, caused her to start becoming jealous of the younger miko, but she caught herself and shook her head to remove the thoughts. Scowling slightly at herself, she turned her mind back to other things she was able to do, once again trying to find one that Kagome wasn't currently in charge of.

* * *

The remaining time until Christmas passed by quickly, resulting in only another three shards and no other items needed for Sesshoumaru's cure. It was almost dawn of Christmas morning and I had, had Inuyasha wake me up a few hours before so I could decorate a small tree in the clearing we used for a campsite the night before.

I didn't have a chance to stop by the future for decorations so merely made some bows out of fabric I had picked up in a village we passed and added those to the tree. Underneath it, I added all of the gifts that had been wrapped up by the others and began making breakfast.

As I was finishing up the rather large meal, compared to normal anyway, the others began to wake up and one by one noticed the differences in the clearing. "Morning all. Breakfast first and then we'll unwrap our gifts." I told the others with a smile as I began dishing up the plates and handed them out.

Apparently everyone was anxious to get to the presents, as most of them ate as fast as Inuyasha, and for the children that was quite a feat. "All right everyone sit down around the fire and I will pass them out one at a time. Remember you are not supposed to know who it's from so when you see someone open your gift, keep it to yourself." I reminded the others with a smile as I sat down next to the tree and grabbed the first kid's gift, figuring it would be best for them to go first.

"Shippo." I called out with a smile and handed him the cloth-wrapped gift. He gave me a large grin and began to tear off the twine keeping in closed and soon had the wrapping off.

"A charcoal set? Wow more things to color with!" Shippo cheered but a moment before grabbing his coloring book and getting to work.

Shaking my head at him, I turned back to the tree and grabbed the next one. "Rin." I said with a smile as I handed the young girl the gift and watched as she too tore into it quickly.

"Sugoi (amazing)." Rin whispered as her eyes doubled in size and she pulled out the white kimono that was covered in red cherry blossoms, matching quite well with Sesshoumaru's in fact.

"That's pretty Rin." Sango commented with a smile as she too looked over the small kimono.

"It is, Rin's going to put it on after we're done." Rin told us with a smile and nodding her head vigorously.

"Next up is Kohaku." I informed him as I got out his gift from the pile and handed it over. Soon it was unwrapped and he was holding what looked like a baseball glove and ball. I ended up doing a double take before I realized it wasn't from the future.

"It's a game called baseball, I'm sure Souta can show you how to play later." I told him with a smile when he looked up slightly confused. He seemed to like the fact that it was a game as he grinned and nodded his head to me.

"Souta." I called out handing him his next. His was quickly unwrapped revealing what looked like a soccer ball, but from this time I'm guessing. His eyes lit up and a large smile spread across his face.

Next I pulled out Jaken's gift and handed it over to the small toad demon. He quickly unwrapped it to find a small brown hat, not unlike the one he was always wearing, only this one had seen less wear and tear. "Perfect." he decided with a nod of his head as he took the old one off and replaced it with the one I had gotten him.

"Kikyou." I said with a smile as I handed her what was the largest gift of the bunch. Her eyes widen considerably before she reached out and took the package from me. Opening it up she found a large, white bow made from demon bone with matching quiver. Engraved on the bow was the kanji for her name and miko.

"It's beautiful." Kikyou murmured running her hand along the engravings. I glanced up and smiled at Sango, she had really out done herself on that. "Thank you." Kikyou whispered not taking her eyes off of her knew weapon as she tested the strings and then began to fill the quiver with the arrows from her old one.

"Sango." I said holding out a small package for her. Soon as she had it opened, her eyes widen and for a second I think she stopped breathing.

"I know we shouldn't say who it's from but it would be hard not to tell and I wanted to do this right." Miroku said startling everyone and when we looked over we found him down on one knee smiling at Sango. "Will you marry me?" he questioned and I found myself having problems breathing as well.

Taking a quick peek at the gift, which of course turned out to be an engagement ring, I saw that it was a simple ring with three bands that braided around each other. It was simple but at the same time it was breath taking. I think this was about the time that Sango got over her shock as she jumped across the group and knocked Miroku over.

"Yes." Sango whispered so quietly the rest of us had problems hearing it. Most of the group turned into loud cheers as I rushed over to hug the two of them, while Sango remained in his lap.

"You may continue Lady Kagome." Miroku informed me after a few minutes and everyone had begun to settle down. Nodding my head and wiping away my tears of joy, I moved back to my spot and took out the next gift.

"You're turn Miroku." I told him with a smile as I passed it to Sango, who was still sitting in his lap. Reaching his arms around her waist, he unwrapped it to reveal a calligraphy set.

"Oh very lovely." Miroku decided as he started taking each 'pen' out and looking it over. "Yes these will do nicely." he continued, nodding his head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." I said with a smile as I looked over at him and handed him his gift. He took it but seemed bored with the idea of opening it. Catching his gaze with my own, I nodded toward Rin and he seemed to like that idea as he held it out to her.

"Would you like to open it Rin?" he questioned and her eyes lit up as she smiled and took the package from him. I guess it wasn't a very demon lord like thing to do, to open a gift. Boy can that guy be weird at times.

Soon Rin was holding up a red and white sash that matched with the rest of his clothing. "It is sufficient." he decided after a moment and when he wasn't looking, I gave Kikyou a quick smile, knowing that was the closest she was going to get to a compliment.

"Inuyasha." I said holding up one of the last two gifts. He unwrapped it to find a scroll and after un-tyeing the string from around it, began reading what was written. "Well?" I questioned once my curiosity had gotten the better of me and I couldn't wait any longer.

"I Souta Higurashi, as the oldest living male of the Higurashi family, hereby add Inuyasha into the Higurashi clan, naming him my brother, my friend and as Higurashi Inuyasha. It is now your job, as it as mine, to uphold the family honor and name." (1) Inuyasha read and I could easily tell if he was anyone else he would be crying, as it was Sango and I were already starting. "I couldn't ask for a better little brother or sister." Inuyasha told us with a smile as he stood and embraced Souta before turning and giving me a slight one as well.

"Well before I start bawling I guess I should open my gift." I decided with a slight laugh as I wipe away the few tears that had already fallen and picked up the last gift. Unwrapping the cloth around it, I discovered a cook book. "Oh nice." I whispered as I started flipping through the pages and found a bunch that I would want to try soon. After a minute I set it down and reached over into my backpack.

"And no I didn't forget you two." I assured with a smile as I turned toward Kirara and Ah-Un. "Cat treats for Kirara." I said as I handed them to Sango. "And I'm not sure if you will like these, but I think you might." I told Ah-Un as I started opening a bag of sugar cubes and held one out on the palm of my hand.

He quickly snatched it up, much like a horse would, and soon was sniffing around for another one. "Here you go." I said with a smile as I gave him another one and then closed up the bag and put it in his saddle.

* * *

_1. Because their grandfather disowned their dad when it turned out he was in the mob, he is no longer considered a member of the family and so Souta really is the oldest male, of known family members, since the death of their grandfather. That would make him the head of the house, and for the sake of the story we're going to say there were no other male blood relatives, and so that also makes him clan head._

* * *

AN: Just in case anyone was wondering why I used Christmas as the holiday since she is from a Shinto shrine and they don't normally celebrate Christmas, I was unsure of what, if anything, they did celebrate as a winter holiday and it made the most sense. I do not know of any Japanese ancient Pagan religions that celebrated Yule (winter solstice) and I do not know very much about the other winter holidays. It may not be completely accurate, but I do know that a lot of non-Christians celebrate Christmas simply for the present giving part rather than the 'birth of Christ' part. Hope this explains my reasoning a bit behind this.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

* * *

Well no one was able to guess on what a_chromatize_ could be so going to continue it for this chapter. And here's a hint...try a dictionary or thesaurus. Good luck everyone.

AN: Okies I've had a few people wondering about Kagome/Sesshoumaru moments and I had thought I posted on that in the prologue's AN but it turns out it was only on my profile page lol. There is one slight moment in this book, however, they really don't happen until the third book in this series. Book 1 is for devolving friendship, book 2 is family and book 3 is where romance comes in. Considering how long this book is becoming, if anyone is worried about this becoming one of those long, long stories that never seem to end, don't worry. Each book has a different plot so it won't just keep going.

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

Kouga grumbled to himself as he entered his den and moved to sit next to the fire, where Ginta was already warming himself after his patrol. Since the last time he had seen his beautiful Kagome, he had been trying to come up with ways to get her to understand that she needed to be his mate and stop putting it off.

"Why isn't it working?" he questioned turning Ginta's attention away from the fire and to himself. Ginta gave him a confused look and so he continued, "Why isn't my courting working on Kagome. Seems no matter what I try she just ignores me. It's worse than when she was still hung up on that mutt-face."

"Well I may have an idea Kouga. You've been trying to court her as a demon right?" Ginta wondered and after Kouga gave him a nod he continued, "Well that's probably your problem. Onee-san isn't a demon. Perhaps you should try courting her like a human would. Like maybe bring her flowers instead of meat."

"That might work. In fact 'my' idea should would perfectly." Kouga decided as he jumped up and headed back out of the den. Ginta stared after him for a moment before shaking his head and deciding not to mention the fact that it had been his idea and not Kouga's. It wasn't like the wolf prince would listen to him anyways.

* * *

"We're surrounded Inuyasha!" I called out stopping the rest of the group in mid step. We had been moving toward the pull of a shard since shortly after dawn, but now I could feel shards coming in all directions. "One shard each, about five demons." I told him and with a quick nod he pulled out his sword as the others readied themselves for battle as well.

"I can smell them now. They must have been hiding it some way." Inuyasha explained to the unasked question of why he didn't know they had been surrounding us. Not that I could really blame him, I couldn't feel the shards either until they were right upon us.

"Split up and take one on." Inuyasha instructed just as the demons broke through the tree line. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they each moved toward their targets. I glanced behind me to make sure the children were safe and spotted a sixth demon coming up behind us.

"Get behind me!" I called out to the kids as I rushed through the group and raised my bow as the demon began to charge toward me. Behind me, I can hear Jaken's squawk as he rushed over and stood beside me with his staff raised.

I took aim just as Jaken let lose his fire blast from the staff and managed to nick the demon in the leg as he was unable to completely dodge the arrow while trying to fight off the fire. Behind me I could hear the sounds of the other battles as Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Sango each took on a demon of their own.

Jaken began pushing the demon back from the children, and instead of following after him, I moved back to guard the children as I glanced at the others to see how they were fairing. Inuyasha, who had been the first one I spotted, seemed to be having problems as the demon managed to dodge every one of his 'Wind Scar's.

Catching the tell tale glint of the shard I yelled out, "In his forehead Inuyasha!" He shouted something over his shoulder, but whatever it had been was drown out by the sounds of the battle. Turning to the next fight, I saw Kikyou having problems with the demon she had been fighting. I knew quite well how hard it could be to fight with a bow when they tried to stay within arms reach.

Plus with Kikyou unable to purify the shards at the moment, I wasn't even sure if she could see them anymore and decided it would be a good idea to let her know where it was just in case. "Stomach Kikyou!" I called out to her and she gave me a slight nod, keeping her attention on the demon.

Taking a glance behind me, I see Jaken is managing to keep the demon back rather well considering that it is much bigger and faster than the little toad. "Right hand Jaken!" I called out over the roar of the battle and he shouted back a 'Hai miko-san'.

Next my eyes came to Sango and Miroku, who had boxed their two demons in between themselves and were using their attacks on both at the same time. "Both are in their stomach Sango!" I called out after spotting the two tainted glints.

With everyone else taken care of, I turned toward Sesshoumaru and found him doing pretty good against his demon. The sword had definitely been a good idea. "Forehead Lord Sesshoumaru!" I called out and received a grunt in reply. It seemed the demons didn't like the idea that I was telling the others where their shards were since they all stopped their attack on the others and began charging after me.

"Jaken the children!" I yelled as I began running away from where the kids were standing and turned to try and fight the demons off. Already I could see them closing in on me at speeds the others were having problems keeping up with. 'Just great.' I thought just as the demons came upon me from all directions.

Throwing my hands over my head, I dropped to the ground just as they were about to hit me. Over my head I could hear all of them crash into each other and begin fighting, more than likely, thinking they were hitting me. Opening my eyes, that I hadn't even realized I had closed, I found an opening between their legs and crawled out from under the dog pile.

Once I was clear of them, I began running toward the others, who had stopped their attacks since I had been in the line of fire, and were currently watching the demons fighting each other. I skidded to a stop just as I reached Kikyou's side and turned back around to the demons.

Giving Kikyou a slight nod, I raised my bow as she did and took aim at the group of demons. Apparently they weren't very bright demons seeing as they still didn't realize I wasn't in the pile anymore. Rolling my eyes, I began to seep power into my arrow just as I could feel Kikyou doing beside me.

With a quick, "Now!" we both released our arrows and notched another one as we watched them fly toward the pile of demons who seemed to finally catch up with what was going on. However, it was slightly too late as our arrows had reached them, each taking out two demons.

Now only two remained and were apparently trying to find the others' shards as they searched the pile of dust at their feet. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes this time, I let lose my second arrow just as Kikyou did. Again the demons caught up just when it was too late and they turned to scream at the incoming arrows.

The arrows hit them dead in the chest simultaneously and quickly purified the two demons. Giving a sigh of relief, I shouldered my bow and walked over to gather the shards. "Well that was a quick six shards." I joked as I purified them and added them to the others.

Glancing around at the others, I noticed we would need to be patching up a few cuts but for the most part, the group had come out unscathed. Taking off my pack, I began going through it to find my first aid kit and once I pulled it out, turned toward Inuyasha since he had been the most beaten up.

* * *

As I finished putting the bandage on the last group member, I could hear an argument starting up behind me. Seems once again Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were in disagreement about what we were going to do. "We need to keep going. We're already behind as it is. So far we've been lucky and there isn't anyone else collecting them like before, but who knows how long that will last."

"The group obviously needs a break. What good are they going to be if they are too tired to fight come next battle. There is no reason to push them past there limits after just being injured." Sesshoumaru insisted and while it might seem odd at first that he was on the side of the humans, them being the ones that needed a break, with Rin traveling with him he was probably used to it.

Glancing around I noticed the others all seemed to agree with Sesshoumaru, other than Kikyou, she looked ready to speak but couldn't get a word in edge wise between the two brothers. "What's up Kikyou?" I questioned deciding to ignore the brothers for a moment, not that they seem to realize I was there anyways.

"I think Inuyasha's right. I understand there have been reasons behind it, but there have been quite a few breaks since we started and we are really behind. Our best bet would be to gather as much of the shard as we can before we have someone else trying to get it at the same time." Kikyou explained and I found myself agreeing with both sides.

"Alright here's what we will do." I called out getting everyone's attention before I continued. "Sango you take Miroku and Kohaku on Kirara. Jaken you take Rin and Souta on Ah-Un. Shippo you come with me." I decided since most of the humans and small demons looked too tired to move any more today.

"What about you?" Inuyasha questioned as Shippo climbed up onto my shoulder and the others mounted their rides. I gave him a smile and slight shrug as I glanced around the camp to make sure we have picked up everything we had brought with us. Seeing we had, I turned back to Inuyasha.

"I'm fine for a while to go. Besides if I get too tired you can always carry me." I told him with a smile as I turned and headed out of the clearing we had fought our last fight with the six demons. Behind me I could hear the others starting out as well. Something told me the next few hours, probably until we set up camp, was going to be quiet.

* * *

It was a few hours later that I spotted a hot spring near a good camp spot and called for the group to stop for the night. Everyone quickly agreed and soon we had the camp set up and I decided it would be a nice time for a hot soak.

"Girls wanna join me for a bath?" I questioned turning toward Sango and Rin as I was grabbing my bathing supplies out of my bag. They both nodded their heads enthusiastically and I turned toward Kikyou. "You coming Kikyou?"

After a moment she nodded her head and began walking out of the camp with the others. "Guys turn to cook and such." I told the guys with a smile before turning and following after the girls. It didn't take us long to reach it and soon we were soaking in the warm, inviting water.

As I reached down for my shampoo, I noticed the rain scented one I had brought back from home a while ago and realized I still hadn't given it to Kikyou like I had planned. "Here Kikyou. It's shampoo from my time." I explained with a smile as I held it out for her.

She stared at the bottle for a moment before taking it and beginning to wash her hair. With a smile, I turned back to washing my hair. Once it was soaped up, I began washing Rin's as well. Oddly enough, for a bunch of girls, we were all pretty quiet.

* * *

"Shouldn't it be the male that is alpha?" Sesshoumaru joked, in his own sort of way, about the fact that the men were the ones setting up the camp and a woman had told them to do it. Miroku glanced over at him before turning back to gather fire wood.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" Inuyasha grumbled rather than answer his question as he began searching Kagome's bag for the matches. Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment before turning toward Jaken and telling him to help gather fire wood.

"Happy?" Sesshoumaru questioned rhetorically as he turned back to Inuyasha who merely smirked at him. Once he had gotten the fire going, he turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"If Kagome could sit you, you wouldn't think that way." Inuyasha insisted before standing up and heading out of camp to go hunting. "Make sure the houshi (monk) doesn't wander off." Inuyasha called back as he disappeared into the tree line.

Miroku watched until Inuyasha was no longer in sight before turning to head toward the hot springs where the women were bathing. Just as he made it to the tree line and Jaken was about to yell at him to come back, Sesshoumaru hit him in the back of the head with a small rock and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

After we had finished relaxing, we headed back toward camp and entered the clearing just as Inuyasha walked back into it with two rabbits ready to cook. "What happen to Miroku?" I questioned when I had to step over the houshi to make my way to my bag to put my bathing supplies away.

"He tried to go to the springs." Sesshoumaru replied turning my attention toward him. Sango and I began laughing and out of the corner of my eye, I even spotted a slight smile on Kikyou. Seems the houshi would never learn and he now had more people to stop him from trying to be a hentai.

As I began putting the rabbits over the fire to cook dinner for everyone, I could hear Inuyasha move behind me to hug Kikyou. "You smell good." he commented to her after a moment and began sniffing her hair.

"It is Kagome's shampoo." Kikyou explained off-handily as she moved with him to sit next to the fire.

"I remember you had said she smelt like rain before so I figured you might like it." I told Inuyasha with a smile as I glanced up at him. I needn't say I was referring to when she was alive for him to know what I was talking about and had figured it would be better than the graveyard soil she normally smells like.

* * *

Not long after dinner we put the kids to bed and the adults followed soon after knowing all too soon we would have to wake and begin again. I was just setting myself in for the night in my sleeping bag when Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, he had claimed as his and Kikyou's bed, and walked over to me.

"Thanks for the shampoo imouto-chan. How did you know to bring it? None of you other girls smell like it so I'm guessing it was just for Kikyou. And you didn't pick it up last time we went through the well so you had to have had it for a while." Inuyasha insisted as he sat down next to me and spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake the others.

"I got it when you first told me you were going to mate with Kikyou after 'he' died. Figured it was only a matter of time before she joined the pack." I explained with a smile as I sat back up.

"I can almost pretend it's like before she died." he whispered, speaking so softly that I was unsure if he was talking to me or thinking out loud to himself.

"I'm glad." I replied with a smile, deciding that either way I should answer him. He gave me a soft grin before standing back up and jumping into the tree he had came out of. Laying back down, I covered myself up and tried to will my body to sleep.

* * *

Like we knew it would, the next morning dawned far too early and Inuyasha was waking the adults to get breakfast started. Thankfully he was again allowing the children to sleep in until it was ready so there were able to get a bit more rest. The last thing any of us needed was a group full of cranky kids.

As I climbed out of my sleeping bag, and began heading over to the fire Inuyasha had kept going throughout the night, I sent him a slight smile. He returned it before leaning down to wake Sango and Miroku.

Turning my attention back to the fire, I began getting out what I would need to feed everyone and started cooking. Soon enough, the delicious aroma was traveling throughout the small camp, awaking anyone who was still asleep and causing most to move toward the fire.

"It'll be ready soon." I assured the others without looking up from what I was doing. I could head their mumbled responses and smiled to myself. Seems I wasn't the only one still trying to wake up.

It wasn't long after that breakfast was ready and I began passing out plates to everyone. We ate quickly, not so much in a hurry to get back to walking all day, as knowing there was not point in delaying it.

We had just finished packing up camp when I heard Inuyasha growl at the same moment that I felt two incoming shards. The combination could only mean I thing...our local wolf prince was paying us another visit.

I stood upright and prepared myself for what I know was coming. Not a moment later Kouga was standing in front of me, my hands in his, and inquiring about 'his woman'. The guy really needed to get a clue or at the very least listen to what I was telling him.

Before I had the chance to once again tell him that I was not, nor would I ever be, his woman, he was handing me a bouquet of winter flowers. I had seen them before growing up on the high level mountains, but more importantly they were one of the items Sesshoumaru needed.

"Thanks." I told him as I took the flowers and turned around to Sesshoumaru. "Here you go." I told him with a smile as I handed them over before shouldering my bag and heading away from the camp.

Yeah okay so it was a bit rude to just up and ignore Kouga, but if he isn't going to listen to what I have to say, why should I listen to him? Besides anything he had to say, I had already heard by now, at least a few times.

Behind me I could hear the others finish gathering their things and following after me. Probably after shrugging their shoulders to Kouga about my behavior, or in Inuyasha's case, smirking at him.

* * *

We traveled throughout the day, only breaking for a quick lunch, before continuing on after placing the children on Kirara and Ah-Un. The day passed quickly and quietly. We were searching for a place to set up for the night, when I felt an incoming shard. "Incoming one shard!" I called over my shoulder to Inuyasha as we all began getting for the battle we all knew was coming.

Not a moment after the kids were safe behind Jaken and I, a dragon demon came soaring down toward me, but was blocked by Inuyasha and the others. Giving the demon a quick once over, I quickly spotted the glow of a tainted shard. "Underbelly!" I informed the others.

As I kept an eye out to make sure no others tried to show up behind us or anything, I watched as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha battled the dragon, with the others standing by ready to fight if needed. The battle seemed to turn to just Inuyasha fighting the dragon and I turned to Sesshoumaru to figure out why he was no longer fighting and found him moving toward the dragon's side.

He quickly swung his sword at the scale covered back and it took me a moment to figure out what he was doing. It dawned on me when he reached down and pocketed a scale that had been cut off. It was one of the items he needed. The dragon turned to hiss at him, apparently not liking what he was doing, and gave Inuyasha plenty of time to call out a 'Wind Scar'.

The dragon was destroyed and everyone began getting ready to begin walking again as I headed over to pick up the shard. Once it was purified, I added it to the others and we began heading back out, still searching for a good spot to camp for the night.

* * *

"I don't get it, the flowers didn't seem to work. She just took them and handed them to dog-face's brother. Why didn't the flowers work?" Kouga demanded back at his den as he turned to glare at Ginta.

"Perhaps you should try jewelry Kouga. All females like jewelry right?" Ginta suggested hoping Kouga would go for the suggestion rather than beating him, which he looked like he might do at any moment.

"Jewelry huh?" Kouga mumbled to himself before heading off into the den. Ginta breathed a sigh of relief before turning around and finding Ayame standing behind him.

"He'll never learn will he?" Ayame wondered out loud, more to herself than to Ginta. "Kagome will never be his mate and I'm tired of waiting for him to realize that. When he finally realizes I'm no longer here, tell him I went home. Good bye." Ayame said before turning and taking off in the direction she knew her den and pack to be in.

"Kouga's going to end up alone if he keeps this up." Ginta mumbled to himself shaking his head as he turned and started into the den.

* * *

"Can I talk to you Kagome?" Kikyou questioned after we had finished setting up camp and Sango had started making dinner. "Alone." she continued when I hadn't moved from my spot next to the fire. Glancing around at the others, I nodded and stood, following her out of camp.

Behind me I could hear the others whispering about whether or not it was a good idea for me to be alone with Kikyou. Glancing over my shoulder, I shot the others a reassuring smile before turning back around and jogging to catch up to Kikyou.

After we had been walking for a minute, Kikyou finally stopped and turned back to me. "I want to be able to help out the pack, but so far everything I have been able to think of that I could do, you are already doing."

"I guess you kinda have a point there. Though you are better with a bow and your priestess powers." I pointed out hoping to make her feel at least slightly better. "But I will try to come up with some things that either I am not doing, or you could do better and could take over for me." I told her with a smile and after a slight nod, she turned and headed back toward camp.

I let my mind wander for a few minutes trying to come up with anything that would work for her, before heading back to camp myself, unable to think of a single idea. Maybe I should try talking to Inuyasha, he might have an idea.

* * *

For the next two days, we followed the trail of a shard that seemed to be moving in the direction of the well. It was just before it was time to set up camp that we finally caught up to it and defeated it, adding another shard to the growing collection.

We were getting short on a few supplies, mainly ramen, and I knew if I let us completely run out, Inuyasha would have my head. So after dropping the group off next to the well early the next morning, Inuyasha and I crossed over to the other side.

"Hey Inuyasha." I began after we had arrived back in the future and he leaned down so I could climb onto his back before taking off for the nearest grocery store. "Kikyou asked me about something she could do to help out the pack, since I'm already doing pretty much anything she could do, and I was finally able to come up with an idea this morning.

"What would you think about letting Kikyou hold onto the shards we've collected? Other than the one I need to use the well that is. Would that be a good idea or me just trusting people too much?" I wondered and tried to gage his reaction, but it was hard to do when all I could see was the back of his head.

"I think it would be a good idea. She's going through everything she has been just to be with me, and she knows if she screws up that much it won't matter any more. I will warn her just in case, but thank you Kagome for giving her a chance. You don't know how much that means to me." Inuyasha replied resting his hand on mine as I held onto his shoulders.

* * *

It didn't take us long to restock, pay a quick visit to Ayumi to check up on Buyo and make our way back to the well, making sure not to be seen by any one else that my recognize me. When we arrived back on the other side of the well, the group was just starting lunch.

Taking a deep breath, I emptied the jar of shards into my hand, and after replacing one for the well, I fused the others together and walked over to Kikyou. "You wanted something to do to help the pack. The jewel needs to be protected and I am already targeted in battle for letting the others know where the shards are.

"And we both know that you are the better priestess, especially since I am still untrained. Kikyou I would like for you to hold onto the shards we've collected." I told her with a smile as I held out the partial jewel to her.

She stared at my hand for a moment before looking up at Inuyasha, who must have nodded or something, because she looked back at me and took the jewel. "Why not keep all of them in the same place?" she wondered, nodding toward the one around my neck. Guessing by her expression I believe she doesn't think I fully trust her.

"I need it to go through the well. All others will go to you once they are purified." I assured her with a smile before turning back to the others and walking over to sit down next to the fire. It wasn't hard to tell that the others were a bit worried about giving the shards to Kikyou, hopefully, if they couldn't trust her they would at least trust me.

* * *

The entire camp seemed to be itching to talk about Kikyou and the shards, but not wanting to talk about it in front of her. She seemed to noticed it as well, since after a few minutes she headed out into the forest saying she was going to meet her Soul Stealers.

The moment she was out of hearing range, the camp broke out into a frenzy. "Kagome-chan are you sure it's wise to give her the shards?" Sango questioned looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"I know you want to trust her Lady Kagome, but this might be taking it a bit far." Miroku warned shaking his head.

"It is unwise to trust the undead." Jaken added, seems even the little toad wanted to get his two cents in to the conversation.

"Guys I know you're worried, but if you can't trust her, trust me. I know what I am doing. Kikyou has been doing great lately, doing everything we ask of her. She's trying to fit in with this pack so she can be with Inuyasha, the least we can do is try to help her."

"Miko-san you are far too trusting." Sesshoumaru said after a few minutes of silence. It seems the others had been thinking over what I had said.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I am. You're here aren't you?" I questioned as I turned to him with a smirk. He seemed to think about it for a moment before merely raising one of his eyebrows in response. I decided to forgo rolling my eyes at him and instead merely shook my head as I turned back to the others.

"I do not go into to this blind. If she betrays us it is her that will get hurt and I will get the shards back. But remember this guys, with the exception of Souta and Rin, not a one of you started out as my friend or ally. If I gave you each a chance, why not her?"

* * *

Later that night, Kikyou returned and headed for a nearby tree the moment she stepped back into the clearing. Inuyasha sent Kagome a look before standing and following after. Once up in the tree, away from the ears of the others, he turned to her.

"Don't ruin her trust Kikyou. This is too big, there will be no more chances if you screw this up." Inuyasha warned her as he leaned back into the tree and pulled her against his chest.

"I am finally beginning to feel like I am part of this pack, there is no way I will ruin that Inuyasha." Kikyou assured as she rested her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Inuyasha smiled slightly to himself before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed already, except for me of course, and I decided a nice warm bath, in the hot springs I knew weren't too far from camp, would be the perfect way to help me get to sleep. Grabbing my bathing supplies and my bow, I quietly made my way out of camp making sure not to wake anyone.

As I reached Inuyasha's tree, I glanced up to find him looking at me in question. "Going for a quick bath. Be back soon." I assured him with a smile before turning and walking out of camp in the direction of the springs.

Soon enough I was in my bathing suit and climbing in. Just as I leaned back to relax, I heard a twig snap behind me and turned to find Sesshoumaru standing there undressing. I quickly turned back around and closed my eyes until I felt the water move signaling he had entered the springs.

"You know if you keep following me when I go to bathe, people are going to start thinking you like me." I joked as I opened my eyes and glanced over at him. He stopped running his fingers through his long, black hair to glance up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure I don't miko-san?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a serious expression and I decided the world was coming to an end since he had to be making a joke, and well Lord Sesshoumaru does not joke.

"Well let's see. There's all of the 'I hate humans' comments. The 'humans are weak and beneath me' catch phrases. And let's not forget all the times you tried to kill me. Even if I was naive enough to think that you would fall for my womanly charms, that would set me right." I replied deciding to keep the conversation light as he seemed to want to do.

"Womanly charms?" he questioned raising his eyebrow slightly higher, if that was even possible. "So tell this Sesshoumaru miko-san, what is it about you that draws everyone to you?" he inquired, not giving me time to respond to his first question. Guess he wasn't really looking for an answer on that one.

"I don't know Lord Sesshoumaru, perhaps if you find out you can fill me in." I replied with a smile before allowing myself to sink below the surface of the water to wet my hair. As I came back up, I ran my hands through it to get rid of the excess water. Opening my eyes, I found myself standing mere inches away from Sesshoumaru, who had apparently moved while I was under water.

"What are you...?" I started but was cut off when his lips brushed lightly against my own. Without realizing it, my eyes began to close and I leaned into the kiss. He took advantage of it and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

The moment his tongue lightly brushed against my lips, was when reality came crashing down on me. I was standing in the middle of a hot springs, kissing Sesshoumaru and he was human. Strangely it was only the last part that I seemed to have a problem with, but decided not to dwell on it for now. Besides it was probably just because it had been a while since I had been kissed.

Shaking myself mentally, I pushed against his chest until he was about a foot away from me. "We can't, you're human." I told him as I tried to get my breath back. For such a small kiss, boy did it have a huge impact on me.

"What you don't like humans miko-san?" Sesshoumaru questioned, once again, seemingly trying to make things light. He really wasn't Sesshoumaru without his beast side.

"No, you don't Lord Sesshoumaru. This isn't right and I would be taking advantage of you. And more than likely you would hate me even more once you become a demon again, and I would hate for that to happen." I told him as I moved away and climbed out of the springs, wrapping myself in my towel.

Deciding it would be better to wait until I got back to camp to change, I just picked up my things and started back for camp. After a moment I paused and turned back toward him, having no idea where the next words came from. "But hey if you want to give it a go when you're back to normal, just let me know." Hormones, had to be hormones. Cause there is no way a sane me just told Sesshoumaru he could 'ask me out' when he gets back to being a full blooded, human hating demon.

Fighting the urge to sigh, I continued away from the springs and made my way back to camp. Already I knew I had undone what ever work the warm water had done to relax me, there was no way I was getting to sleep now.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Summary: It matters not if you are youkai or ningen, if you're male or female, young or old, weak or strong, no it matters not in the end. All that matters is who is Alpha and who isn't. Brothers fighting for dominance, mikos fighting for control, who will end on top, who will have to submit? What's an Inu pack to do when there are far too many Alphas?

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought' (translations)

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Nami on fan fiction and Sevor from my website, since no one on single spark guessed the correct answer, for the correct answer of Bleach. Gratz you two.

AN: I had planned on giving you guys some notice, but I didn't realize until I started writing this chapter that I was out of storyline for I am Alpha! Since the last chapter and the epilogue are so small I went ahead and put them both on the same update. There will still be unanswered questions, but they will be addressed in the next book. Thank you all for your support and reviews and I look forward to seeing you all at my next book in this series, They are Pack! I plan on writing the outline before I start writing it so while waiting, feel free to check out my other stories.

Edited 2/14/08

* * *

He had done it. It took him two days, a treacherous climb up a steep mountain and battling dozens of demons, but he had done it. Kouga breathed a sigh of relief when he was once again at the bottom of the mountain. He had no doubt she wouldn't turn him down this time and it all would have been worth it.

Opening his hand, he glanced down at the large, pink diamond he had just risked his life to obtain. Ginta was right, females love jewelry and there was no way a certain miko would say no when he presented her with this piece.

All he had to do now was make his way back to her group, give her the necklace and bring her back to his den, where she would become his mate as soon as was possible. He had waited long enough as it was, and he was tired of waiting.

The mutt-face was out of his way, the monk wasn't interested in her in that way and there were no others after her hand. She would stop putting off the inevitable. 'And it was about time.' Kouga thought to himself with his trademark arrogant smirk gracing his handsome face.

Closing his fingers back around the jewel, Kouga turned and began heading off toward the place where he had last seen the group. It seemed the best spot for him to start his search for his woman. The wait had been worth it, but now it was time for her to learn her place as his mate.

* * *

Well it was official, I had completely embarrassed myself in front of Sesshoumaru last night at the hot springs. It seems he had just wanted to see if he could find out what attracts others to me, rather than, well being attracted to me. So of course, I just had to tell him we could give it a go when he was back to normal. Kami why did I have to say something so stupid?

Knowing my luck, he might want to kill me when he's back to normal for thinking I was even on the same page as him. Which is exactly why I stopped the kiss in the first place, I didn't want him to hate me any more. Though I have no idea how, some how during our journey together Sesshoumaru had become one of my friends.

Well way to go Kagome, you really screw that one up didn't you. Kami I hope he doesn't take it out on Inuyasha when he's back to being a demon, they are finally starting to have some kind of a relationship that doesn't involve wanting to kill each other.

Maybe he'll just continued doing what he's been doing since this morning, pretending it never happened. He's barely even looked my way all day. Even during the battle a little while ago, not even a grunt in reply when I told him where the large chunk of the jewel was on the demon's body. Not a nod or anything.

And guessing by the looks Inuyasha has been giving me all day, I think he knows something is going on. I just hope he doesn't know what. This of course brings me to my little problem. See during the battle, since the demon had such a large shard, the group had taken quite a few injuries. None too serious thankfully, but Inuyasha, Miroku, Jaken and Sesshoumaru have been injured.

So of course, Sango was tending to Miroku, Kikyou was tending to Inuyasha and even Rin was doing her best to bandage poor Jaken. He's beginning to look more like a mummy than a toad demon. This of course left me to tend to...yep you guessed it...Sesshoumaru. So here I stand, bandages in one hand, a cloth to clean his wounds in the other, just staring at him.

He doesn't look at me, doesn't speak to me, not even to complain as I finally start to tend to his wounds. "I'm done." I told him barely above a whisper when I had finished. He pulled his haori back on but still didn't utter a word to me. Sighing, I stood and turned back to the others, who had all finished up as well.

"Sango why don't you and Miroku take the kids to bathe. We'll set up camp here for the night." I decided and with in moments could see Inuyasha about to object. "We need to rest so the wounds will heal. Be good and don't complain and I will make ramen for dinner." I told Inuyasha knowing it was my best chance to win him over.

He seemed to think about for a moment before 'feh'ing and climbing into a nearby tree, followed by Kikyou. Shaking my head at him, I turned to see Sango and the others had left and walked over to Jaken. "Want me to fix those?" I asked with a smile as I knelt down next to him and began removing the excess bandages.

"Thank you miko-san." Jaken replied breathing a sigh of relief. "She tries." he whispered and I wasn't sure if he was really talking to me or merely thinking out loud, so I just smiled in reply. Soon he was bandaged correctly and I stood to begin making dinner.

* * *

A few hours after we had put the children to bed Sango and Miroku had decided to go for a walk, not long after Inuyasha and Kikyou had as well. So that left only Sesshoumaru and I still awake in camp. Deciding if I was going to get him to talk to me about what had happened, it would be the when the others weren't around.

As I walked over and sat down next to me, like he had for the entire day, he didn't even look my way. Sighing, I dove right in. "Are you mad at me Lord Sesshoumaru?" I questioned and after he looked over and merely raised an eyebrow, I continued. "For what I said at the springs last night."

"No." he responded after a moment. That was it, a one word answer, no elaborating, no explaining his behavior today, just 'no'.

"Okay then why the cold shoulder today?" I questioned, still not completely convinced that he wasn't mad at me. If not for my parting line, then at least since I had turned him down and I doubt that happens very often, if ever.

"Cold shoulder?" he repeated, turning toward me fully. I gave him a look that clearly stated I was not about to believe he didn't know how he had been treating me and waited for him to continue. "You wish for it to go no further while I remain human, I am insuring that it doesn't."

"At the cost of being my friend? That's not what I wanted Lord Sesshoumaru. It's not right to take advantage when you are not fully yourself, but that doesn't mean I want to lose what we have developed in the way of friendship since you joined us."

"You consider me a friend miko-san?" he questioned, apparently deciding to ignore the rest of what I had said. But he was talking to me and in full sentences so I wasn't about to complain.

"Yes I do Lord Sesshoumaru. And even if things go back to the way they were when you are turned back into a demon, I will probably keep on thinking of you that way." I told him honestly without having to think about it. That was just the way it was with me, once a friend, always a friend. No matter what they did or who they were.

"Why? Why are you so nice to me, even with what I have done to you and your friends in the past, and may very well do once again when I am a demon?" he inquired after a few moments of silence.

"For many reasons Lord Sesshoumaru. For one you have earned the right to be called my friend. And two? You're the only family Inuyasha has left. This is the closest you two have ever gotten to getting along and I will do everything in my power to make it work. Even if it's just for a little while."

"Why do you wish to help him so much?"

"Because I love him." I told him without hesitation, not missing the slight flash in his eyes.

"But he betrayed you with the undead miko, how can you be so loyal to one who is not loyal to you?"

"I used to think that he was betraying me too, but when I really thought about it I realized he never did. Inuyasha never said or acted like he wanted me for his mate. And any time he came close, it wasn't me he was thinking of, it was her. Besides he has no control over who he loves and who am I to fault him for that, when I myself have no control over who I fall in love with.

"I used to think that Inuyasha and I could one day be more than just friends. And it took me a while, but I finally figured out what had been in front of my eyes from the very beginning. He and I are more than just friends, more than just mates." I told him and turned to glance to the side when I heard the leaves rustle. I smiled seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou standing there, a smile on his face.

Turning back to Sesshoumaru, I found him staring at me with a raised eyebrow, his version of a confused expression I'm guessing. I couldn't help it, I giggled. Really it should have been obvious. "He's family. He's my brother. To me, it is far better."

* * *

The next morning dawned beautifully, but it was not to last. Mere minutes after finishing breakfast Inuyasha and I just glanced at each other and shook our heads. Neither of us need say what they felt, or smelled as the case maybe, to know what was incoming.

Sighing, I waited for the dust cloud to settle down to reveal a certain wolf prince standing in front of me. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I merely waited for what I knew was coming. His 'your my woman' speech. "This is for you Kagome." Kouga told me with a grin as he held out his hand. Glancing down I found him holding out a pink diamond necklace.

Seems he had given up on flowers and switched to jewelry. So he decided to try to court me as a human would since the demon way didn't work? Lovely. "Kouga, dear Kouga, you are my friend and I care for you greatly. But it doesn't matter if you court me in the ways of humans or demons, my answer will remain the same. I will never be your mate, it's time you come to accept that."

"But you are my woman and besides I'm better than mutt-face and there isn't anyone else after you." he told me sounding so sure of himself. Ouch, did he have to make it sound like I was so unwanted? I thought briefly about mentioning Sesshoumaru, but since I really wasn't sure what he wanted and I doubted he would want me to tell everyone, I decided it wouldn't be a good idea.

I realized trying to tell him that I would only see him as a friend wasn't going to work, and I doubted I could convinced him that he wasn't what I wanted, I decided to take an approach he might understand. "Kouga even if I was to become your mate, I would never leave my pack. Could you see yourself being in a pack where Inuyasha was the alpha male? Take orders from him? Be loyal to him?"

"Of course not! I am Kouga, prince of the wolf tribe, I would never bow before a half-breed like mutt-face."

"It can't be both ways Kouga. My mate would join my pack, not the other way around. I realize this might not be how it is normally done, but this is a matriarchal pack. This is my pack and I will never abandon them. Go find Ayame and fulfill your promise to her as you should have done from the beginning. I pray you are not too late, us girls won't wait around forever." Turning around, I walked over to start searching through my backpack, I wasn't really looking for anything, just hoping that he would get the hint that the conversation was over.

Behind me I could hear Kouga take off after a few minutes of silence and I hoped I hadn't been too hard on the wolf. I didn't want to lose him as a friend but I was tired of him just deciding that I was 'his woman' and not wanting to listen when I told him I wasn't.

* * *

The few days passed by with us earning a few shards, but the rest of the time it had been quiet. We had just started walking again after lunch when I felt the presence of an incoming shard. "We've got another one incoming Inuyasha!" I called out, making sure he could hear me at the front of the group.

"Everyone get ready." Inuyasha told us even as everyone was getting into their positions and readying themselves for battle. After a moment, a large bear demon landed in front of us growling. Judging by his size, I would guess that he was using the shard to make himself larger as I had seen with a few other demons.

Giving the demon a quick once over, I spotted the shard easily. "In his right paw Inuyasha!" I called out gaining the attention of the demon who turned to come charging at me. But Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru quickly got into his path and he changed his course to attack them.

The battle had begun and it was quickly evident that even with the shard, he would be no match for the brothers. The others stayed out of their way, but kept themselves ready in case things took a turn for the worse.

We need not have worried though as with the first 'Wind Scar' the demon was destroyed. As I walked over to pick up the shard, I noticed Sesshoumaru removing something from the pile of what had once been a bear demon as well.

"It is the last item I need." he explained holding up a claw before adding it to the rest of the items we had collected since our visit to the sorceress.

"That's great. Now you just have to wait for the next new moon." I replied with a smile. Holding my hand out for the rest of the jewel, I waited until Kikyou had handed it over so I could fuse them together before holding it up for everyone to see. "Looks like just about half of it."

"Going much quicker this time." Inuyasha replied with a laugh before heading away from the battlefield. I handed the jewel back to Kikyou with a smile, before we followed after him. He was right, it was going much quicker. Now the only question was what were we going to do once we had finished our quest. Well that and what Sesshoumaru planned on doing once he was back to being a demon.

* * *

The new moon was upon us once again and after spotting a cave hidden deep in the mountains, the group decided to stay there until after Inuyasha had turned back into a half-demon. We had just finished setting up camp when Sesshoumaru approached the rest of the group.

"I will be heading out once the transformation takes place, it will be faster if I go by cloud. Watch over Rin under I return."

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru." I told him with a smile before turning to glance at the girl in question. With as close as she had been getting to Souta, I doubted we could get them apart even if we wanted to right now.

As I turned back to the others, the last rays of sun disappeared and both brothers began transforming. Once it was finished, Inuyasha turned toward Sesshoumaru and nodded. He gave a slight nod of his own before turning around to Jaken. "If anything happens to Rin..." he warned, letting the threat hang in the air. Something tells me they had already been through this many times.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken assured bowing before the demon lord. Sesshoumaru turned and walked toward the mouth of the cave, his cloud forming at his feet the moment he had reached the outside. I watched until he was out of sight before turning back to the others.

"So what's going to happen once he's back to normal?" Sango questioned after a few minutes of silence. The others seem to think about it as well as everyone remained silent.

"I don't know." I decided, realizing I really had no idea what Sesshoumaru planned on doing, but it didn't really matter. "Whatever he chooses, he will be welcome to return. I some how doubt things will go back to exactly as they were before."

* * *

"I have been expecting you Lord Sesshoumaru. Come in." Aki (autumn) greeted as she opened her door to the demon lord. As she stepped out of the way, Sesshoumaru entered the modest hut and sat on a cushion near the table.

"You have everything?" she questioned and he reached into the folds of his silk haori and pulled out the items he had gathered before setting them down on the table. "Very good. It won't take long." she assured as she collected the items and headed back behind a small curtain.

A few minutes later she emerged carrying a small vial, which she held out for Sesshoumaru. "Drink it and all will be as it once was." she told him with a slight smile. Sesshoumaru stared at the vial for a moment before taking it from her and bringing it to his nose. "Not that you would have believed me, but it is not poisoned Lord Sesshoumaru. I gain nothing from your death."

Sesshoumaru glanced up at her for a moment before giving her a slight nod and drinking the contents of the vial. He knew she wasn't lying, he would have been able to tell, and there was no strange smells coming from the vial so he deemed it safe.

Sesshoumaru stiffened ever so slightly as the liquid began coursing through his veins. He could feel his demon side coming back to the surface. A slight growl escaped his lips as he thought back over everything that had happened since he had been cursed. He took a mental note of things he would have done differently.

Once the effects had finished, Sesshoumaru stood and after a slight nod, began making his way out of the hut. "Take the past as a way to reflect on mistakes you have made, learn the lesson that was there for you. If not, everything was in vain." Aki called after him. He paused for a moment in the doorway, before continuing outside.

Just as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the sorceress's hut, a full time demon for the first time in months, he found a messenger waiting for him. He glanced over at the young inu demon before raising an elegant eyebrow. "Speak."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there is a pressing matter in the West that needs your immediate attention." the demon replied keeping his head bowed.

Fighting the urge to sigh, Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before responding. "Have the den ready for my return." he instructed before gathering his cloud at his feet and heading back toward where he left the others.

* * *

We had just finished breakfast the next morning, when a demon Sesshoumaru returned to the cave. I could hear the others shift nervously around me, but I paid them no mind and glanced up at Sesshoumaru. "How does it feel?"

"Right." he replied after a moment and turned toward Jaken. "This Sesshoumaru has been called back to the West to deal with a problem. You and Rin will remain with the others." he instructed the little toad before turning and heading back out of the cave.

Glancing over at the others, I could see the questions written on their faces, but it seemed no one wanted to be the one to ask what we were all wanting the answer to. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to plead with me to ask, and with a sigh, I turned back around to Sesshoumaru's retreating back.

"Will you be returning to us Lord Sesshoumaru?" I questioned stopping him as he reached the mouth of the cave. He paused for a moment before glancing back at me from over his shoulder.

"An inu always returns to his pack." he replied before walking away and disappearing into the forest outside of the cave.

* * *

Epilogue

Since we were running low on supplies the group had decided to make it's way back toward the village. Once we had dropped the others off with Kaede, Inuyasha and I made our way toward the well. Only this time it was only me that was going to cross over to the future.

I had figured it had been long enough for me to not worry about some one spotting me and Inuyasha planned to come for me if I took more than two hours. Mostly I just wanted to prove that I could do things on my own without always needing protection.

He hadn't want to go along with it a first, worried for my safety and such, but I finally managed to talk Inuyasha into letting me go by myself. I had seen Kikyou sending him glances all day and figured she wanted a chance to talk to him.

So as we arrived at the well, I bid him goodbye and jumped in, letting the blue light surround me. As I climbed out of the other side, my mind began to wonder about what was still to come. So many questions were left unanswered with our group.

* * *

"Inuyasha." Kikyou began as she left the cover of the forest and headed toward him as he was making his way back from the well. "Why haven't we mated yet?" she questioned seriously and watched as Inuyasha sighed before sitting down and leaning against a tree.

He waited until she had joined him before answering, "I wanted to make sure everything would work out between you and the pack." He risked glancing over at her and could easily see the hurt in her eyes. "Don't worry Kikyou, with as great as you are doing, it won't be long. I'm sorry but it had to be this way. I wouldn't have been much of a man if I put my wants before the pack's happiness and safety."

Kikyou thought about it for a moment before nodding her head in understanding. Once she really thought about it, she couldn't really blame him.

* * *

"I'm glad Kohaku is making so many friends." Sango told Miroku with a smile as he sat down next to her in the field where she had been watching the children play.

"So am I." he replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. "I do believe it is time to start making our wedding plans." he told her softly as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"That all depends on if you are going to behave. There's no point in planning a wedding that isn't going to happen if you can't keep your lecherous ways in check." Sango warned as she glanced up at him, all the while fingering the ring on her finger.

"While I can promise not to be a hentai with other women, I can not in good faith, swear to being able to keep my hands off of you." Miroku replied with a suggestive grin, causing Sango to blush heavily. "That is a very lovely color on you my dear Sango."

Sango swatted his arm playfully, unable to keep the blush or smile from spreading. "So I was thinking, maybe early spring out in a flower covered field..."

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


End file.
